Only Exception
by jessica619
Summary: Roman Reigns, fans knew him as a successful football star, an incredible athlete but others knew him as a womanizer, egotistical, patronizing, and vain. Willa has known him her whole life, since she saved him from drowning when they were kids. He was her best friend, his assistant, and he's in love with her. *1 of 2*
1. Chapter 1-Secret Crush

_**Roman-**_

Pulling up in front of her house, I got off my car and picked up a pebble. Throwing it at her window. Her light was on, so she had to be home. Her window opened and I smiled.

"Reigns, are you trying to break my window", she whispered.

"Well maybe if you would have called me like you said you would, I wouldn't be here throwing pebbles at your damn window", I said.

She rolled her eyes, her long dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, her glasses slid down her nose an inch, they hid her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"I have to study, not all of us are getting a free ride Tarzan", she said.

"Jealous", I said.

She laughed.

"Of you, no, now please go", she said.

"I can't, come outside, please", I said.

"Ro, I can't", she said.

"Then let me come up", I said.

She sighed and looked into her room and then back down at me.

"Fine, come on up", she said.

I went to her front door and turned the knob, walking in, her mom was in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Roman, Willa is in her room studying", she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Medina", I said.

Lately her mom had been acting differently. Willa has mentioned it to me several times. She was dressing different, wearing more make up than usual, and she was working later. She even went out weekends with her friends. Her father was too consumed in work to notice but work didn't stop him from telling his wife he loved her. He'd bring her small gifts or flowers. I shook my head and laughed and told Willa not to worry. Getting to her room I walked in and let myself fall on her bed.

"Hey booger", I said.

She was at her desk, books open and writing something in her notebook.

"Willa", I sang.

"Roman, please, I really need to finish this", she said.

"What are they gonna do? Lower your grade to a B, you have straight A's Will", I said.

She continued to write something down.

"Willa I'm naked", I said.

Her pencil stopped but she didn't turn around, she continued writing.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend", I sighed.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one, so shut up", she said.

"Well maybe if you had one he could pop your cherry and then maybe you'd relax, have more fun, and enjoy parties", I said.

"I don't need to have sex to relax, I need to get into a good college", she said.

"Willa", I growled.

I grabbed the back of her chair and spinned it so she could face me. She gasped, I held on firmly to the chair, she finally looked at me.

"Willa, come with me to the party at Daniels tonight? You'll have fun I promise", I said.

"Ro", she groaned.

I gave her the most pathetic sad look I could give. She sighed.

"Fine, let's go", she said, stretching her arm out for me to pull her up.

I smiled and grabbed a hold of her arm. I pulled her up and examined what she was wearing. I went over to her closet and pulled out a dress I've only seen her wear once to a wedding. It was dark blue, I grabbed the only pair of high heels she owned, only because Nikki and Brie made her buy them to go with the dress. They were the only female friends Willa had, well Willa didn't have many friends, female or male.

"I'm not wearing that Ro", she said, pushing my hand away.

"Did you forget to shave your legs?", I asked.

She smacked my arm.

"I'm kidding, come on put this on", I said.

"Sorry if I embarrass you", she muttered.

I grabbed a hold of her arm and stopped her.

"You don't, I like hanging out with you. You're my best friend Willa and that will never change", I said.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm gonna go get dressed", she said.

I let her go and sat down on her bed. She had pictures on her desk of her with Brie and Nikki. She had two of us, one was when we were kids and the other was at one of our pep rallies. I never really looked at Willa in any way other than a friend but after freshmen year, I noticed how pretty she was, the way my heart sped up every time I knew I was gonna see her. When we'd lay in her bed and she cuddled close, the sweet smell of her perfume. Her sweet laugh that made me smile, how we could talk and talk about something that made absolutely no sense yet at the same time it did. The door creaked and I looked in that direction. She walked in, the dress fit her perfectly, showing off her curves, the shape of her butt. This dress was short but not too short.

"I don't know Roman, I feel really weird", she said.

"I think you look great Willa, wear it, for me", I said.

"Fine but you owe me", she said.

I smiled. She let her hair loose and brushed it, her natural wavy hair looked great, and she put on her contacts, she put on light make up. She turned to look at me.

"Is this ok?", she asked.

I nodded and stood. She grabbed her heels and walked out of her room, I followed. Getting downstairs, her dad was home and it looked like he and his wife were in the middle of a deep discussion. They looked at her and tried to hide the fact that they were arguing.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Willa. Going out I see", her mom said.

"Roman's making me. It's ok if I go right?", she asked.

"Yes, of course, have fun sweetheart", her dad said.

"I won't be home late", Willa said, eyeing them suspiciously.

They both nodded. Her dad set his hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of my baby", he said.

"You know I will sir, you have my word", I said.

He nodded.

"I trust you son", he said.

I set my hand on Willa's back and guided her out of the house. I helped her into my truck and I walked around to my side and got in.

"I promise you are gonna have the time of your life Will", I said.

"I change my mind, I don't want to go", she said, trying to get out of the truck.

I hit the lock button and she looked at me shocked.

"You know that the only people who do that are kidnappers and murders", she said.

I laughed.

"I wouldn't harm a hair on your pretty little head booger", I said.

"Stop calling me booger, it was cute when we were five but now it's just weird", she mumbled.

I laughed.

"No, you're my booger, mine", I said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

Hearing Roman say I was his made my heart skip a beat. Unfortunately I was friendzoned, forever. I didn't look like any of the girls Roman dated, I didn't wear tiny shorts or crop tops, I rarely wore make up, and I would rather read then go to a party. Getting to Daniel's house, Roman helped me out of his truck. I grabbed my heels and put them on.

"Why do I listen to you? I should have just brought my converse", I said.

"You left a pair in my truck, you can change into them later", he said.

He locked his truck and gestured for me to follow him, I did. I heard Nikki squeal after I walked in.

"Willa, you're here", she said hugging me.

"Yeah, Roman convinced me", I said.

Nikki sent me a knowing smile. She and Brie knew I had a thing for Roman but just like I knew, they also knew he wouldn't look twice at me in the way I wanted. Speak of the devil, he was already at the other side of the house, high fiving his friends, girls all over him. Nikki took my hand and I followed, not because I wanted to either, her grip on my wrist was super tight.

"Look who's here Brie", Nikki said.

Brie turned and smiled.

"Willa", she hugged me.

Daniel and John were with Roman and the rest of the football team. I watched Roman laugh and smile. Eva Marie, his on again, off again girlfriend walked over to him and let her arms wrap around his waist. He looked at her and smiled.

"Looks like they're on again", Brie said.

"No, Roman would have said something to me", I said quickly.

She and Nikki smirked.

"Why don't you just tell him, it's so obvious you're in love with him", Nikki said.

"Am not, he's my best friend, he tells me everything", I said.

I looked back over at him and his arm was around Eva's waist.

"I shouldn't have come", I said.

Nikki grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook me.

"Stop torturing yourself. Hell, find some drunk sexy jock and let him have his way with you", Brie said.

"We can find you someone, finally have them pop your cherry", Nikki said.

"Nicole", Brie said.

"What it's true", Nikki said.

"Maybe you're right. I'm so busy pining for Roman, I don't see what else is out there. I mean I don't want to graduate high school and still be a virgin right", I said.

"We were just kidding, don't do something you're not ready for Willa", Brie said.

"I hear Sami Zayn is available", Nikki winked.

Sami was a sweet guy, polite, and studied hard. That was my type. Not tall, dark, and sexy. I mean, Roman wasn't that good looking. What the hell am I saying, yes he was. His smile, his laugh, the way his hands made me tremble when he touched me.

"Look Sami's here", Brie said.

"I'll go get him", Nikki said, leaving my side.

I looked over at Roman once more, he was tongue deep into Eva Marie's mouth.

"Willa, this is Sami. Sami meet my friend Willa", Nikki said.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you new here?", he asked.

I sighed.

"No, we've actually had some of the same classes all four years of high school. I sit behind you in French class", I said.

"Oh, sorry", he said.

"It's ok, you aren't the first person to think that", I said.

"I like your name", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"Want a drink?", he asked.

"Oh, sure", I nodded.

He nodded and took my hand. He pulled me towards the kitchen. He grabbed a cup for me and then one for himself.


	2. Chapter 2-Mother

**_Roman_ -**

I had my arm around Eva and my cup in the other hand. I looked around the room for Willa. Usually she stayed in sight. I saw Brie and Daniel, Nikki was making out with John. Willa was gone, I let go of Eva. I looked back over at Brie and she smiled, gestured towards the kitchen. I nodded.

"I'll be right back", I said, loud so Eva could hear me over the music.

She grabbed onto my shirt.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"I'm gonna go check on Will", I said.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Willa was the reason Eva and I kept breaking up. Eva was jealous of her because I spent more time with Willa then I did her.

"What?", I asked.

"She's fine, you don't have to always take care of her. Every time we are together you feel the need to run to her. What do you like her?", Eva said.

"Don't be silly, she's my best friend and I told you, if we are going to work, you better get along with Willa. She's important to me", I said.

She looked away.

"Do we have a problem Eva?", I asked.

She looked back at me and shook her head no.

"Good, I'll be right back. I just need to make sure she's ok", I said.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes.

I left her side and walked into the kitchen. Willa was surrounded by Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, and Seth "super nerd" Rollins. I walked over when I saw Sami move closer to her.

"Everything ok here?", I asked.

"Yeah, oh guys this is my best friend Roman, Roman, this is", I stopped her.

"I know who they are", I said.

They all stayed quiet.

"Is there a problem with you?", Willa asked me.

"You've been drinking Will. How much have you had?", I asked.

"This is my second cup, I haven't even had a sip of it yet", she said.

"Hand it over", I said.

"No, you're the one who brought me out here", she said.

"Willa", I said, grabbing the cup, she wouldn't let it go.

The guys watched as we pulled on the cup. It slipped out of my hold and splashed all over her. She gasped. She looked down at her dress, then back at me. She walked past me.

"Willa wait", I called after her.

"Dude, what's your problem? That was gonna be her last drink and then I was gonna take her home", Sami said.

"Yeah, home, sure", I said.

"We all aren't you. We have respect for girls and besides, she had told us you were her best friend so even if we did want to try something, you would kill us", Seth said.

He took a step back when I looked at him. He lifted his glasses higher up his nose.

"Damn right I would", I growled.

"Dude leave them alone. Their nerds, harmless nerds. You're scarying the crap out of them, look, super nerd Rollins shit his pants", Kevin Owens said.

Everyone laughed. I didn't think that was funny.

"Owens, shut your face your not funny dude", Dean Ambrose said.

He was our QB, quiet and kept to himself a lot. He hated when the rest of the team picked on others. You might have thought with the way he grew up that he'd be just as cruel as the others, but he wasn't. He was respectful and protective of those who couldn't defend themselves.

"Ro, I've been here all night, these guys haven't done anything to hurt her. Now if you please", he said.

I sighed and looked at the three frightened guys in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone to take advantage of Will", I said.

Everyone cleared the kitchen and went back to dancing or talking.

"It's fine", Balor said.

"Excuse me", I said, leaving the kitchen.

I went over to Brie.

"Where's Will?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes and gave me her back. I sighed and turned her to face me.

"Come on Brie, where is she?", I asked.

"She left", Daniel said.

Brie elbowed him and gave him a look.

"What? She's out there alone. What if something happens to her? She lives on the other side of town", Daniel said.

"True", Brie said.

I nodded and took my keys out. Eva came over to me.

"I want to come, you said to get along with her, fine. I want to help look for her", she said.

I nodded and we walked out. We got in my truck and drove. A few streets away we saw Willa. She had taken her heels off. I pulled over to her.

"Willa, get in", I said.

"Leave me alone", she said.

"Hey Willa, come on. Do you really want to walk all the way home bare foot? Crazy, disgusting men trying to pick you up", Eva said.

Willa stopped and turned to us.

"Fine", she said, getting in the back.

I handed her the pair of converse she left in my truck and my sweater. She snatched both from my hands. She had been crying, I hated when she cried. The only times I've seen her cry were because someone said something horrible to her and I would go all savage and find the person giving them a piece of my mind. This time, it was my fault and I didn't know what to do. I dropped off Eva first.

"I'm gonna walk Eva to her door", I said to Willa.

She looked out her window. I got off the truck and walked Eva.

"She's mad at you", Eva said.

"Yeah, I'll fix it", I said.

She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll call you later", I said.

"You better", she smiled.

She walked into her house and I walked back to my truck. I looked back at Willa.

"You can come up front you know", I said.

She ignored me.

"Willa please", I said.

She opened her door and got out, getting into the front seat. I drove to her house, getting there I stopped her from getting off.

"Booger, I'm sorry", I said.

She leaned back in her seat.

"I hate that I made you cry, I feel awful", I said.

"You should", she said.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. My lips brushed her cheek, she smelled so good.

"Will", I whispered.

My lips close to her cheek. I placed my hand under her chin and gently turned her face towards mine. I licked my lips, moving slowly towards her lips. We heard yelling and I pulled away. Her mom had a bag in her hand and was throwing it in the backseat of her car. We got off my truck.

"Mom what are you doing? Where are you going?", Willa asked.

Her mom looked at her.

"I was hoping I would be gone before you came back, but I'm leaving baby. I can't take living like this with him", she said, pointing to her dad.

He had been crying.

"What about me mom?", Willa asked.

Her mom smiled.

"I'll come back for you, I promise", she said.

Willa backed away from her and into me.

"I'm not leaving dad", she said.

"Willa, he can't take care of you. He's worthless", her mom said.

Willa shook her head no. Her mom nodded and got in her car. She put the window down.

"I'll see you soon Willa, promise. Remember I love you", her mom said.

We watched her mom drive off. Willa went over to her dad and hugged him. I went over to them. I rubbed Willa's back.

"We're gonna be ok Willa", her dad said.

Willa nodded.

"Let's get inside", he said.

He walked in and Willa looked at me. I hugged her tight.

"I'll never leave you Willa, ever", I whispered.

"Promise", she said.

"I promise, you're important to me", I said.

I let her go.

"I should get inside and talk with my dad", she said.

I nodded. I wiped her cheeks with my thumb.

"If you need me, call, I'll be here right away", I said.

She nodded. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you Willa", I whispered.

"Love you too", she replied.

I got in my truck and she waved before walking in. I drove home, getting to my room I laid back in bed. How could her mother just up and leave like that? Leave not only her husband but her child, a child who didn't deserve that kind of pain. I would never leave Willa like that, ever.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

"Your mother left you a letter. It explains why she left", my dad said.

I nodded.

"We are gonna be ok", he said.

"I know", I said.

"Did you have fun? What happened to your dress?", he asked.

"Yeah, I made some new friends and someone accidentally bumped my arm and I spilled my drink", I said.

He nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed", I said.

"Ok, if you want to talk, you know where to find me", he said.

"I know dad", I hugged him.

I went to my room and found the letter on my bed. I opened it and read it.

 _"I know this isn't like me at all, but I've found someone new. Someone who makes me feel free and young. I might be leaving your father, but I will never leave you. I love you and I will always be there. As soon as Matt and I have found a new home, I will come and get you."_

I stopped reading after that, because after that she just goes on and on about how different Matt is from my dad and that he's way younger than him. I balled up the letter and threw it in the trash. I laid back. How could she think I would leave my dad for her? I would never do that.


	3. Chapter 3-Empty

_**Willa-**_

It's been a few months since my mom left. School was close to coming to an end, that means prom and graduation. I would be attending Stanford. My dad already sent them the check for my first year. I got home a little late, I went over to Seth's and studied with him and Sami.

"Thanks for dropping me off Seth", I said.

"Anytime Willa, see you tomorrow", he said.

I waved goodbye. I turned and walked up to my door. I noticed Roman's truck in my driveway and Roman was sitting on my front steps.

"What were you doing with him Will?" he asked.

"Studying, I told you", I said.

"Yeah but you didn't say it was going to be with them. What, you found new, smarter friends so you ditch me", he said, sounding hurt.

"Rome, you really think I would leave you. You're my best friend, if you need proof then you are the only one who knows my mom left us", I said.

"Can I come in?", he asked.

"Of course, come on", I said.

He stood and I unlocked my door. We walked in and I set my bag down. He sat down in the living room and turned on the tv.

"Your dad working?", he asked.

"Yeah, lawyer business", I said.

"I'll order a pizza", he said.

"You don't have to do that, we have food here", I said.

"I know but I feel like spoiling you. Everything on it right?", he asked.

I nodded. After the pizza arrived, we sat down and ate.

"So how was your date with Rollins?", he asked.

"It wasn't a date and Sami was there, so was Balor", I said.

He bit into his pizza.

"Sami did ask me to prom", I said.

He stopped chewing and looked at me.

"He did?", he asked.

I nodded.

"What did you say?", he asked.

"You know I don't do social events, but I did tell him I would think about it. I mean, when am I ever gonna go to prom again", I said.

He put his pizza down.

"What?", I asked.

"Why not go to prom with me?", he asked.

"Ro, you're taking Eva remember", I said.

He sighed, remembering.

"It's ok, I might tell him no", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

After a while we popped in a movie, she leaned against me and fell asleep. I picked her up and took her to her room. I kissed her forehead. Walking back downstairs, her dad was just getting home. He smiled.

"Hey, you're still here, it's late Roman", he said.

"I know but I didn't want to leave Willa alone, but I should head out", I said.

He nodded.

"Roman", he said.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you for being here for Willa, not just these past couple of months but", I stopped him.

"She's my best friend, I'd do anything for her", I said.

"Thank you", he smiled.

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Medina", I said.

"Get home safe Roman", he said.

I left the house and climbed into my truck.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I got up and went downstairs. I could hear my dad on the phone arguing with someone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can", he said.

He hung up and looked at me.

"What's going on dad?", I asked.

"You should sit Willa", he said.

I sat down and he grabbed a paper. He was holding onto a check.

"I can't attend Stanford, why?", I asked.

"The check bounced. I tried calling them and paying over the phone but again transaction didn't go through, so I called the bank but they said I had to go down there now", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll go with you", I said.

I went up to my room and pulled on a pair of pants. Grabbing my shoes I put them on and went downstairs. We drove to the bank and walked in. One of the managers helped us. He sat us down and opened my dad's accounts.

"It's seems your accounts have been emptied out", he said.

"That can't be, I haven't taken money out since Monday", my dad said.

"It was withdrawn by a Mary Medina", he said.

"What?", my dad said.

"Dad", I said.

"She stole that money, we got a divorce", my dad said.

"We apologize, we will start an investigation", the guy said.

"She even took out the money from my second account?", my dad asked.

"I'm afraid so", the guy said.

My dad looked at me and then back at the manager.

"That was my daughter's college fund", my dad said.

The manager talked to my dad and the police. Unfortunately they couldn't do much unless my mom tried to use the bank card again. They told my dad to leave it open, so if and when she used it again, they could find her. He opened a new account. Getting back in the car, he sighed and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, I really am Willa", my dad said.

"This isn't your fault dad. I can't believe she would steal from me. I mean, I know that money wasn't actually mine but", he stopped me.

"That money was yours, it was for your school and now", he stopped.

"It's ok, I can go to community college", I said.

"I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to get you to Stanford", he said.

"And if you don't, it's fine too dad", I said.

He nodded and we went home. Getting in the house.

"Dad, please don't tell Roman I'm not going to Stanford, he would only feel sorry for me and I don't want that", I said.

"Ok", he said.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I couldn't believe my mother did what she did. I shed a few tears and then I grabbed my photo album. I took all the photos of my mom out and piled them on my bed.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I got my letter in the mail, I was going to Georgia Tech. I showed my parents and after showing them I got in my truck and drove to Willa's. Getting there I walked right in, her dad was in the middle of making dinner.

"Hey Roman", he said.

"Hi Mr. Medina", I replied.

"Staying for dinner?", he asked.

"My parents actually want to take me out, I just got accepted to Georgia Tech", I said.

"Congrats, full ride right", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"That's great Roman", he said.

"Is Willa in her room?", I asked.

"She is, go on up", he said.

I nodded. He turned back towards the dinner and I looked down at the counter. There sat a letter from Stanford, Willa didn't get in.

"Will didn't get in to Stanford, but I thought they accepted her", I said.

Her dad turned to look at me, he sighed.

"She actually didn't want you to know. Roman, she did get in", he said.

"But", he stopped me.

"We found out this morning that, her mother took all the money out of my accounts and Willa's college fund account", he said.

"What?", I said angry.

He nodded.

"She stole the money and police are trying to locate her but she just disappeared", he said.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Medina. You and Will don't deserve that", I said.

"Hey, she'll get hers in time", he said.

I nodded.

"Go on up", he said.

I went to Willa's room and opened her door. I placed my letter in my back pocket. She smiled at me.

"Hey Ro", she said.

"Hey booger", I smiled.

I went and laid beside her.

"What are you up to?", I asked.

"Getting rid of all of my photos of my mom", she said.

"Good", I said.

"What's up with you?", she asked.

"Was gonna invite you to dinner with my parents, you up for it?", I asked.

"I think I should stay with my dad tonight", she said.

I nodded.

"Wait, dinner with your parents? Why? What's going on?", she asked.

"Nothing, just dinner", I shrugged.

"Roman Reigns, I know you better than that", she said.

I got up and off her bed. I felt her hand in my back pocket. She pulled out my letter.

"Willa", I said.

"Ro, you got in, congrats", she said.

"Yeah well", I shrugged.

I snatched the paper out of her hand.

"You weren't going to tell me, why?", she asked.

I looked around the room.

"My dad told you", she said.

"Why weren't you?", I asked.

"I didn't want you to feel bad for me", she said.

"Hey, I'm your best friend, don't ever feel embarassed to tell me something like this", I said.

She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry", she said.


	4. Chapter 4-Trust

**_Roman_ -**

A knock at her door, it opened and her dad smiled at us.

"I sort of burned dinner kiddo. Gonna go get a pizza and some movies", her dad said.

"Ok", Will said.

He nodded.

"Mind if I join in on that pizza? I can go to dinner with my folks anytime", I said.

"Rome", she sighed.

"Sure", her dad said.

I nodded and called my mom, letting her know what happened. She agreed I should spend time with Willa. Her dad left and I sat beside her. She finally broke down and cried.

"It's ok Will. I will never hurt you baby girl", I whispered.

She looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her. I pulled away. It wasn't the first time we've kissed. There was one a few years ago. She asked me to teach her how to kiss.

"Willa", I whispered.

She kissed me and pulled me down with her. I slowly removed her clothes and mine.

"Are you sure? Willa I don't want to do this unless you are sure", I said.

"I trust you and I want my first time to be with you", she said.

I nodded and kissed down her neck. Her hands digging into my back. I looked for my pants and pulled out my wallet. I took out the condom and put it on.

"Ready baby girl?", I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"It might hurt but I promise to be as gentle as I can", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her. I pushed into her slowly, she was tight.

"Fuck, Willa", I groaned.

She winced. I stopped.

"I'm sorry", I whispered kissing her cheek.

I pushed in more and I felt her nails dig deep into my back.

"You feel so good baby, so tight", I whispered.

I stopped again, she took a deep breath. I left small kisses on her lips.

"Just relax, I promise it will feel good soon", I said.

She pressed her lips to mine and moaned. I pushed in again.

"Ro", she moaned.

"I've got you", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

After a while it felt good, Roman felt great. His lips soft and his touch gentle. He moved off of me when he finished. Kissing my cheek, my forehead and then my nose.

"You ok?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You sure? I didn't hurt you too bad?", he asked.

"My body kinda hurts, but I think I'll live", I said.

He laughed softly.

"Thank you", he said.

I looked at him.

"For trusting me with this, with something so special", he said.

I kissed him and he smiled. We heard the front door close.

"Shit, my dad", I said.

We jumped up and got dressed. He slipped trying to put his jeans back on. After we went downstairs, my legs felt like jello. Roman helped me stay up.

"I hope you two are hungry, ordered two extra large pizzas", my dad said.

"Starving", Roman said, sending me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. We sat down and my dad popped in a dvd. I sat between them, a pillow in my lap and Roman kept brushing his fingers on my thigh. I felt tingly all over. After the second movie, Roman got up and said it was time for him to go. I walked him out and to his truck.

"Willa what happened tonight", I cut him off.

"Won't happen again. Roman it was a one time thing", I said.

"I know, I have Eva Marie and I should have stopped it from happening", he said.

I nodded.

"Goodnight Will, I'll see you", he said.

He kissed my forehead and then got in his truck. He drove off and I stood there. I had the most amazing night with the guy I'm in love with and I couldn't even tell him I loved him.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I woke up the next morning thinking of Willa. All the moments we spent together. I smiled, but she was right, I have Eva and even if I did pursue a relationship with Willa, what if it ended badly? I would lose my best friend. I couldn't lose Willa. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in", I said.

My brother Matt walked in.

"You got in pretty late last night. Eva?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I see. Willa?", he asked.

I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Damn brother, you've got it bad. Why don't you just ask her out?", he asked.

"She's my friend", I said.

"So? The best relationships grow out of friendships. I think it's time you make a move", my brother said.

"I'm dating Eva Marie", I said.

"Again, so? Break up with her, you've done it before", he said.

I sat up.

"Come on man, her parents like you, mom and dad adore her. I think she's perfect for you", he said.

"And if she says no? Then what? I lose my best friend and I can't lose Willa", I said.

He nodded, understanding.

"You know she likes you too right. I mean, if you haven't seen it by now, there is definitely something wrong with you bro", he said.

"It's too much of a risk", I said.

He shrugged and left my room. I got a text from Eva asking me to go prom dress shopping with her. I groaned. I called Willa.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey booger, Eva asked me to go dress shopping. Come with?", I asked.

"No because you keep calling me booger", she replied.

I laughed.

"Please, don't let me suffer alone booger", I begged.

"Fine", she said.

"Thank you, love you booger", I said.

"Whatever", she mumbled.

She hung up on me, it was like nothing happened between us.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

A couple of days later. We went to prom and graduated. Roman was leaving right away, they wanted him to get accustomed to life on campus and the town. His dad and brother were taking him in his truck, things packed. He walked over to me and smiled.

"I'll be back booger, I won't forget you", he said.

"Have fun", I said.

"I wish you were coming with me", he said.

I smiled at him.

"I'll be ok Ro, I'll be busy with work and in August I start school", I said.

"I'll still miss your face", he said, tapping my nose.

I giggled.

"We can skype and maybe I can go and visit you", I said.

"You better", he said.

"I'm gonna miss you Romeo", I said.

"I'm gonna miss you booger", he replied.

He hugged me tight, he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to let go", he whispered.

"You have too, go on", I said.

He held onto my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll see you soon", I said.

He nodded. He got in his truck and they drove off. I went home and got ready for work. I started my usual walk from my house to my work at the gas station. A car pulled up beside me.

"Hey want a ride?", Sami asked.

"Sure", I nodded.

He nodded and reached over to unlock the door for me. I got in and he drove.

"So I heard Reigns left for school", he said.

"Yeah, left a couple of hours ago", I said.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm fine. I mean, I hope we stay friends but realistically the odds are he won't come back. He'll make new friends and forget me", I said.

"You still have me, Seth, and Finn", he said.

I smiled.

"When's Finn coming back?", I asked.

"After summer", he said.

I nodded. We got to the gas station and I got off of his car.

"Thanks Sami", I said.

"Hey, Willa", he said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Want to go out tonight? Like on a date, with me", he said.

"I'd love too", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, cool", he said.


	5. Chapter 5-Draft

_**Roman**_ -

It's been three years since I've actually seen Willa in person. We usually talked on the phone or skyped. I had exciting news for her. I stopped by her house, but her dad said she was working. I drove to the diner she was waitressing at. I could see her talking to a customer. I walked in and smiled at her, she did a double take.

"Roman", she said excited.

"Hey booger", I smiled.

She jumped into my arms. It felt good to have her in my arms again. She pulled away and smiled.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Willa, get to work", a man yelled her at.

I glared at him. I didn't care if this guy was her boss, no one yelled at Willa in front of me. She covered my mouth with her hand, she knew I was about to say something to this man.

"Sit at the table in the corner, I'll be over there in a bit", she said.

"There are guys at the table already Will", I said.

"I know, that's Sami, Finn, and Seth", she said, she gently pushed me towards them.

"Willa", I groaned.

"Go, hurry, before I get in trouble", she said.

I nodded and went to join the guys.

"Hey fellas", I said, raising my hand and waving.

They looked at me and then at each other, then back to me. Seth wasn't as thin as before, he packed on muscle. Finn was the same, his hair was shorter and styled. Sami had changed as well.

"You're back", Seth said.

"And you don't have glasses", I said back, before sitting down.

"I see you haven't changed", Finn said.

"Neither have you, you haven't lost your accent. I would have thought by now you would have", I said.

"You want to know what I've always wanted to know, why you hate us so much. What did we ever do to you?", Sami asked.

Willa came back right on time. I smiled up at her.

"Work over baby?", I quickly looked over at Sami.

Baby? Why did he call her baby?

"Yeah, I can leave now", she said smiling.

We all stood and walked out. Sami was holding Willa's hand.

"What the hell is going on here?", I asked once we reached the parking lot.

Everyone stopped and looked at me confused, except for Willa, who bit her bottom lip.

"I was going to tell you", she said.

"How long has this been going on?", I asked, gesturing between Sami and Willa.

"After you left. We went on a couple of dates and then he left for New York. He came back that summer and well we started dating again", I waved it off.

"Simplify it for me Will", I said.

"We've been together almost three years", she said.

I was angry, she kept this from me. All the times we've talked and she never mentioned it, not once. I knew she was hanging out with them, but dating one of them.

"I think you two need to talk", Sami said.

"You think", I said angry.

"Don't talk to him like that, this is all me Rome", Willa said.

"It's ok babe, I'll see you later. Its nice to see you again Roman, welcome back", Sami said.

I waited till they got in a car and drove away.

"Ro, I'm sorry", I stopped her.

I gently grabbed her elbow and escorted her to my truck. I opened the door for her and gestured for her to get in, she did. I slammed the door shut and got in on my side. I gripped the steering wheel.

"I thought we were friends", I said, trying not to raise my voice.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't", she said.

"I don't like him", I growled.

She looked at me.

"That's fine, you aren't the one dating him", she said.

I looked at her.

"I want what's best for you", I said.

"And that would be?", she asked.

I swallowed. **Me**. I wanted to say.

"I don't know, but I just know it's not him", I said.

"Rome, you've been gone three years. You never came to see me and you never asked me to go visit you, not once and when I told you I was planning on going to see you, you shot me down. Remember", she said.

I remembered. It was for Christmas, but I was planning on going to Mexico with the team and some girls.

"Sami was actually going to let you go see me, by yourself", I said.

"He had no choice. I told him you were my best friend and that he had to learn to get along with you if he wanted to be with me", she said.

"Are you sleeping with him?", I asked.

"Roman, seriously?", she said.

I started my truck and we drove around for a while, both silent. Finally getting to her house, I parked.

"What are you doing here Roman?", she asked.

"I wanted to see you and I've got some news I wanted to share with you", I said.

"What?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"I went to the NFL scouting combine", I said.

"They invited you? That's great, tell me everything", she said excited.

That's what I did, from beginning to end. The way we talked you would have had no idea we were seperated for so long. She smiled throughout the whole story, her hand on my arm. When I finished I told her the rest of my news.

"The draft? As in the NFL draft?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I came back to ask you to go with me", I said.

"What about your family?", she asked.

"They're coming too. Don't forget, you are just as important to me. I want and I need you there with me, just in case I don't get the call you know", I said.

"You are going to get called, don't doubt your skills", she said.

I smiled. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, my lips brushing her cheek.

"I missed you so much", I whispered.

"I missed you too", she whispered.

Being this close to her, I slowly moved forward towards her lips. Our foreheads now pressed together then her phone rings. She jumped and picked up her phone.

"Hello", she answered.

She quickly looked at me, letting me know it was Sami. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. So close. She hung up with him.

"Everything ok?", I asked.

She nodded and then looked at me.

"You really want me to go?", she asked.

"I need my best friend there, please", I said.

She smiled.

"Ok", she nodded.

* * *

 _ **Willa**_ -

Sami wasn't too happy I was going with Roman to the NFL draft, but accepted it. We were in New York. I have never been to New York.

"Wow", I said.

I was looking out the huge window in our hotel room, building after building. I looked down to see all the cars and people walking in the streets.

"Yeah, it's pretty big huh", Roman said.

I nodded. He sat down beside me.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

"Sure", I said.

"If this works out, you know if I get drafted. Will you be my assistant?", he asked.

"What?", I asked surprised.

He nodded.

"I trust you and you know me better than I know myself. I know that you'll have my best interest at heart", he said.

"I don't know anything about being an assistant", I said.

"You just basically help me, keep my schedule in order and remind me of meetings and stuff", he said.

I nodded.

"What happens if I mess up?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"You won't Willa. Did you forget how well I know you? I remember your school planner booger", he said.

I laughed.

"I was such a nerd", I said.

He smiled.

"But you were my nerd and no one was allowed to mess with what's mine", he said.

"If I say yes, please make an effort to get to know Sami. He means a lot to me and I already told him the same thing", I said.

He sighed.

"Deal", he rolled his eyes.

I shook his hand and we laughed.

"We have a few hours before our first predraft party. Want to go sight seeing?", he asked.

"Can we? You won't get in trouble?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"No, come on, get dressed and let's go", he said.

I jumped up and went to my room to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6-Always Comes First

**_A few years later-_**

 ** _Willa_** -

"No, if they want an interview they're going to have too wait. Roman doesn't do interviews till ten am", Joey Mercury said.

Joey was Roman's talent agent. Roman had a strick routine. His day didn't start till ten during his off season. I was his assistant, after Roman got drafted to play for the New England Patriots, he called and said he needed me by his side, that I was the only one who could remind him to stay humble. Me being here, didn't work. He was a complete jerk since signing his contract, mostly because Joey lets him get away with whatever he wanted. Sometimes he'd listen to me and in those moments I saw a glimpse of my Roman, sweet, down to earth Roman.

"I should wake him, Tom really wants to train with him", I said.

Joey looked at me, hands on his hips.

"Am I his talent agent or you?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now that Hernandez is gone, for good I might add, they're looking to Roman to replace him. He won't have to share that position anymore, the back up will stay on the bench", I said.

"Again, am I his agent", I stopped him.

"I get it Mercury, you're the agent", I said.

He nodded and pointed at me.

"Remember your place", he said.

"Don't talk to her like that", we turned at the sound of Roman's voice.

The look on his face said he didn't like how Joey was treating me. Roman never did like when people were mean to me.

"I'm serious, if you speak to her like that again, I'm done with you as my agent", he said.

"Yes sir, I understand", Joey said.

Roman looked at me and winked. His tattooed arm brushed me as he past me. His long black hair tied in a bun. He walked into the kitchen and filled his plate with the breakfast I made.

"So Brady wants to work out. He knows it's off season right?", Roman asked.

I went and joined him at the table.

"Ro, Hernandez is gone. This is your chance to be a full time tight end", I said.

"Don't listen to her Roman", Joey said.

Roman smiled at me, I bit my lip, hoping he agreed with me. He looked at Joey.

"Text Tom, tell him we start at six am tomorrow", Roman said to Joey.

Joey glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Roman laughed. Joey walked into the living room.

"Baby girl, stop being so mean to him", he said.

"He just makes it so easy", I said.

Roman ate and I watched him.

"I was wondering", I started.

He put his fork down and smirked.

"I knew that was coming. You want to leave me, go to your fiancè?", he said.

"Off season. Those are my days off too and I miss Sami", I said pouting.

He looked down at his plate.

"I remember when I was the one you missed", he said, stabbing another piece of pancake.

"I moved to Boston for you, I left my dad, and my fiancé for you. All I'm asking is for a week", I said.

"Go, I'm not stopping you", he said mad.

"Come with me. You haven't been back there in a long time, I bet everyone would be excited to see you", I said.

He shook his head no.

"Fine, promise me no wild parties while I'm gone", I said.

He sat back and smiled.

"You're no fun", he said.

I got up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go pack", I said.

Sami and I have been together seven years now. At first, when Roman showed up to invite me to the draft, Sami didn't like it. Then Roman asks me to be his assistant, pissing Sami off more. I reassured Sami that I loved him and that I would do anything for him. Working for Roman was a great opportunity I wasn't about to turn down. Sami proposed after that, probably making a statement to Roman that I was his. Roman followed me to my room and watched me pack. I had already had my ticket ready even if he had said no.

"Booger, you'll be back right? In a week?", he asked worried.

"Yes, Roman", I said.

"Tell nerd I said hey", he said.

"Reigns cut it out", I said.

"I'm gonna miss you", he said.

"When don't you", I said.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone to help occupy your time with", I said.

"I like your company better", he said.

He still made my heart beat fast. I guess I never really stopped being in love with him. I just settled for his friendship.

"I'll be back in a week. I better see pictures of you and Brady working out. Got it?", I said.

He smirked and nodded.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

"I swear Reigns, if I see your face on TMZ or ESPN in a bad way, I will come down here and kick your ass", I said.

"I'll be good Willa, promise. When have I ever broken a promise to you?", he said.

"Never, please make sure it stays that way", I said.

He nodded. I zipped up my suitcase and went over to him, my hands on his toned chest.

"Be good", I said serious.

He smiled softly and nodded. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He kissed mine in return.

"Have a safe flight Will", he whispered.

"Thanks, tell Brady I said hi", I said.

He nodded. He took my suitcase for me and set it by the front door. Joey glared at me once Roman was out of the room.

"I hope you get stuck in that shit hole of a town", he mumbled.

"Stuff it Mercury", I said.

"I would say we are going to miss you, but then I'd be lying", he said.

"Roman, Joey called me a slut", I said.

Roman came out quickly and went towards Joey.

"No, I didn't I swear", he said, backing up and holding his hands up in defense.

I laughed and Roman smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Joey started it", I said.

"Go before you miss your flight", he said.

"Ok, see you in a week and if you need me", he stopped me.

"You're only a phone call away, I know", he said.

"Love you, Romeo", I said.

"Love you more booger", he said.

I walked out and got into the waiting taxi.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I sighed. I stilled loved her, more than anything or anyone. I hated that she was engaged to Sami. That he got to touch and kiss her. When she cried he held her, he made love to her, it pisses me off. She was mine, I had her first. I made love to her. I thought maybe making her my assistant, Zayn would catch on and break up with her, but the idiot is still around.

"Why don't you just tell her?", Mercury asked.

"She's engaged, she loves him", I said.

"Not how I see it. I've seen the way she looks at you, she's beyond in love with you", he said.

I shook my head.

"Did you text Brady?", I asked.

"Yes, he said got it and he'll see you there", he said.

I nodded.

"Oh and a Dean Ambrose, the QB for the Bengals called. Said he's gonna be in town next week and wants to meet up", he said.

"Tell him ok", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Getting home, I went to see my dad first.

"So how's Roman? Behaving I hope", he said.

"Trying, if only his talent agent would help", I said.

"That's why he has you there", he said.

"I guess", I shrugged.

"What's up?", my dad asked.

"Just thinking. Sami texted me the other day asking if I picked a wedding date", I said.

"Have you?", my dad asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip.

"You've been engaged three years. I think it's time you start planning", he said.

"I know, I just want to make sure Roman's in a good place before I leave him", I said.

"You don't plan on working for Roman after you get married?", he asked.

"It's sort of a deal Sami and I have. Once we say I do, I can't work for Roman anymore", I said.

"Does Roman know this?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Willa, you need to tell him", he said.

"I haven't even decided on a wedding date yet. I need to figure that out first", I said.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you love Sami? I mean really love him?", he asked.

"I do", I nodded.

"Ok, let me ask you this. Do you love him as much as you love Roman?", he asked.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"You just answered my question", he said with a smile.

"But I love Roman in a different way, not like", he stopped me.

"Sweetheart, if you really think that, then you're just lying to yourself", he said.

"Dad", I sighed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Roman really wanted you by his side because he's in love too", he said.

"That explains all the women he sleeps with and then has me kick them out", I said sarcastically.

"Kiddo, men are a little harder to read, but I know he's in love with you. Has been for a long time", he said.

Before I could say anything, the front door opened and Sami walked in. Smile on his face, Seth and Finn behind him.

"Hey babe", he said.

He came over to me and kissed me. I hugged Finn and Seth.

"I missed you", I said.

"I missed you too. How's Roman?", he asked.

I knew he was only asking because he knows how important Roman was to me.

"Good, hopefully if everything goes as planned, he'll be a starting tight end", I said.

"That's great", my dad said.

"Yeah", Sami said.

Sami looked at Finn.

"So have you picked a date yet?", Finn asked.

I knew Sami probably told him to ask. Sami looked at me.

"I was thinking, maybe after the season. I want to see how Roman does and hopefully find him a new talent agent", I said.

Sami's smile fell and he looked down.

"That's what you said last season", he said.

"I know, but with that whole sex tape thing. You know, is it him? Is it not him? I just need to leave him in good hands babe and it's not him on the tape", I said.

"Yeah no, I get it. Roman comes first, he always comes first", he said.

"Sami", Seth said.

He knew Sami wanted to make me feel bad.

"So what's for dinner?", Sami asked.


	7. Chapter 7-Gold Digger

**_Willa_** -

After having dinner with my dad, I went back with Sami to our apartment. It wasn't as fancy or expensive as Roman's but I loved it. It made me feel right at home.

"How long do I have you for or what I should ask is, how long did he let you visit for?", he asked.

"Sami, this is my job and you knew that", I said.

"Yeah but even you have to have days off. I need you too Will", he said.

I sat down beside him, taking his hand in mine.

"I know and I'm sorry. You're right, how about after Thanksgiving, we decide on a date and start planning. It will also give me time to find someone to replace me", I said.

Sami smiled.

"You mean that? Not an empty promise?", he asked.

"Promise", I said.

He nodded.

"I love you Willa and I missed you so much", he said.

I smiled and kissed him. I straddled him and let my fingers slide along his shoulders.

"I missed you too", I whispered.

He held onto me and stood, taking us to our bedroom. Losing our clothes on the way. My phone started ringing. Roman's ringtone, he groaned.

"Ignore it", I said, reattching our lips.

He smiled within the kiss, probably happy I put him first this time. He shut the door to the room and the ringing phone sounded farther away. I felt guilty. What if he needed something? No, ingore it Willa, Sami comes first right now.

"I love you Willa", Sami whispered.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I called her three times, no answer. I threw my phone on the coffee table in front of me.

"Willa", I sighed.

I picked up my phone again and called. No answer.

"Dude you've called like fifty times already, she might be asleep", Jimmy said.

"No, Willa always answers", I said.

"Well maybe her and her fiancè are making up for lost time", Jey said.

"Don't, don't ever mention Willa and, him, in the same sentence again", I said.

They both chuckled.

"Uce let's get you out of here and to a night club. Find some good looking woman and bring her home", Jey said.

I licked my lips, that was my only option. Usually I went out and found a woman who looked like Willa. That was hard since no woman compared to her. Then as long as her hair was wavy and dark brown, that was enough. I couldn't see her face in the dark anyway.

"Come on Uce", Jimmy said.

"Alright, fine", I agreed.

I stood and we walked out of my apartment. A driver took us to the nearest nightclub. I didn't drink too much, I promised Willa I would behave. A beautiful woman with black hair walked up to me.

"Hi there handsome", she said.

I smiled.

"Hey, I know you know who I am, but who are you?", I said.

"Rosa Mendes. I thought I'd come over and introduce myself and maybe get a tour of your house. I hear it's amazing", she said.

I licked my lips.

"Ok, I'm ready to go and you?", I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded, taking her hand in mine. We walked out, my cousins had women under their arms as well. I saw a couple of flashes when we walked out. Men with cameras asking if she was my girlfriend or just another of my many women. I winked at them before getting in my car. I was gonna get an ear full from Willa when she saw them. Rosa's hand crept up my arm and then down between my legs.

"I can take care of that for you", she said.

"Oh baby you're going to", I said.

Getting to my place, she walked around and her fingers would slide along the surface of pictures and signed footballs I had. She walked over to Willa's room and I went over quickly, shuting the door.

"Not there", I said.

"But", I stopped her.

"I said, not there", I said stern.

She nodded. I took her hand and walked her to mine. I sat down on my bed.

"Strip for me", I said, taking my shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Her hips slowly swayed side to side, her hands smoothing down her body, and she slowly stripped.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I woke up to an empty bed. I could hear my phone ringing non-stop. I sighed and stood, the blanket covering my body. I found my phone on the counter, Sami was playing video games.

"Hello", I answered.

"Where the hell are you? Have you seen the photos of Roman?", Joey yelled into my ear.

Sami even turned around.

"No, I haven't. What did he do now?", I said.

"Take a look, I'll text you the pictures", he said.

I waited for his text. I went over to sit beside Sami and kissed his cheek.

"I had a wonderful night", I whispered.

He smiled, paused his game, and looked at me, laying me back and kissing me.

"I did too, I missed you so much baby", he said.

I opened the covers that were around me and he looked down at me. He groaned.

"So beautiful", he kissed from my neck down to my chest.

"Sami", I moaned.

Ding after ding on my phone, Sami groaned and sat up. I covered myself and grabbed my phone. Kissing Sami before going back into our bedroom. I sat down in bed and went through the photos.

"Why Roman? Why?", I asked out loud.

The caption of the photos said Roman left the club with a prostitute. Others called her a gold digger who was known to date athletes, and one said they saw her with Rob Gronkaowski at a hotel the day before. I dialed his number.

"Hello", he answered annoyed.

"It's me Ro", I said.

"Oh shit, sorry Will. What's up?", he asked.

"Who's the woman?", I asked.

"What? There's no woman baby girl, I promise", I said.

"Oh lying like the man whore you are. I saw the photos and you're in deep shit buddy", I said.

"Did Joey call you?", he asked.

"Yes he did. Roman, you promised me you would behave", I said.

"I know, I just missed you and I got bored booger", he said.

"If you did that in order to get me to go home, it didn't work. I'm on vacation", I said.

"Relax. So how's super nerd?", he asked.

"Don't call him that", I said annoyed.

"How is he?", he asked.

"Fine, we actually had a long talk about setting a date soon and planning", I said.

Silence.

"Rome, you still there?", I asked.

"Yeah, just, getting ready to meet Brady", he said.

"What about that woman?", I asked.

"She's gone, kicked her out after", he said.

"Good. I'll see you and give Brady a reason to talk the coaches into making you a starter", I said.

"I won't let you down babe", he said softly.

"Ro, you ok?", I asked.

"Just missing your face", he replied softly.

I smiled.

"Miss you too", I said.

Sami cleared his throat and I smiled at him.

"Rome, I have to go. Let me know how things with Brady go", I said.

"Yes ma'am, always do gorgeous", he said.

I felt my cheeks warm a bit.

"Bye Willa", he said.

"Bye", I said.

I placed my phone down and looked at Sami.

"Saw the photos on instagram. How's he handling it?", he asked.

"Mercury's probably doing damage control right now. I just had to call Roman to make sure the woman was gone and that he was ready for Brady", I said.

Sami nodded.

"So you heading back to Boston?", he asked.

"Nope, you have me for a whole week. I'm all yours baby", I said.

He smiled and came over to me.

"Don't you forget it", he said, kissing me.

"What do you want to do today?", I asked.

He opened the sheet I was wrapped in, his eyes running over my body.

"Have my way with you. It's been too fucking long that I have you for more than three days", he said.

"I like the sound of that", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

Mercury was beside me in the car, yelling at me.

"How could you punch Gronk in the face? Do you know what that would do to your career? You buried yourself Roman, deep", he yelled, spit flying.

I looked down at my ice covered hand. I leaned back and sighed.

"She's only been gone a day, one and your life is all ready gone to shit", he yelled, pulling his phone out.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Calling your owner, letting her know you have to be house trained, again", he said.

"Joey, she's on", it was too late.

"Hey, you, yeah, your Romeo just punched Gronk in the face. I don't know, you ask him. He's sulking, fine bye", he said.

"What did she say?", I asked.

"She's on her way and she didn't sound happy about it", he said.

"She was on vacation", I groaned.

"Well now she's not. You better hope the Patriots don't fine you for this. Hell, you'll be lucky if they don't suspend you for the season", he said.

"I messed up, I know that but he came up to me. He's the one who wouldn't let it go and back off. I warned him, Brady warned him", I said, getting angry.

"I don't want to hear it Roman. Crap, Noble is calling", he said.

Noble was his business partner, they owned an agency together. I knew once Willa got home, she was going to be pissed.


	8. Chapter 8-Traded

**_Willa_ -**

I was packing my suitcase. Sami was leaning against the doorway.

"Babe", I said.

"I know. It's a wonder he survived so long at college without you", he said.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", he replied.

"How did I get so lucky? Thank you for understanding", I said.

He nodded. I went over to my suitcase and zipped it up. I walked out front to see my dad waiting for me, he was giving me a ride to the airport. I kissed Sami one last time and got in my dad's car.

"What did he do now?", my dad asked on our way to the airport.

"He punched Gronk. Apparently Gronk and this Rosa were an item or at least he thought that and so he confronted Roman and well Roman punched him. Now I have to wait to hear from Joey and the Patriots", I said, checking for new messages and emails.

"Could he get fired?", my dad asked.

"Traded is more like it. I was hoping if things went well with him and Brady, Joey could talk to the Patriots about a new contract", I said.

My dad nodded.

"Roman has always needed you", my dad said.

"Well he's going to have to learn to get along without me. Once I get married, I'm done working for him", I said.

"Can you survive without him too?", my dad asked.

I looked out the window.

"I did when he went away to college", I mumbled.

"But he called you every day and on your birthday", he said.

I smiled.

"He didn't even call his family that much", he said.

"True", I said.

"Can I ask you a question?", he asked.

"Sure", I nodded.

"Do you get jealous when he brings those women home?", he asked.

I looked at him quickly and chuckled.

"No", I said.

He raised a brow and smirked.

"Dad", I said.

"He cares about you", he said.

"Of course he does, he's my best friend", I shrugged.

"Not what I meant", he said.

"Dad, I have Sami and Roman has", I stopped.

Who did Roman have? Joey? Football? Fans? My dad laughed.

"He has you", he said.

Getting to the airport, I hugged my dad. I texted Roman that I was coming home, he didn't respond. Getting back to Boston, I got a taxi to Roman's apartment. I unlocked his door and walked in. I set my suitcase in my room.

"Rome?", I shouted.

I went to check his room and bathroom, empty.

"Roman Reigns", I shouted.

He walked into the living room, he took his headphones off and he was breathing heavy. His shirt was soaked in sweat, his hands on his hips. He was in the gym.

"Why can't you behave for a day? Just a day?", I asked.

He looked down.

"You didn't have to come", he mumbled.

"No, I did, it's obvious I can't leave you alone", I said angry.

"I tried, I did, but you didn't answer your phone when I called", he said.

"I was on vacation. I was spending time with my dad and my fiancè", I said, raising my voice.

"You said to call you if I needed anything and I did, but you didn't answer", he said.

"What did you need?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Toothpaste", he mumbled.

"Roman", I sighed.

He took his shirt off and wiped his face and chest, then his abs. My eyes roamed his body. I looked away before he caught me.

"If it helps, that Rosa chick was bad. I've never fucked someone that quick before", he said, walking past me.

"Wow no wonder these women like you so much, you're so sweet", I said sarcastically.

He sat down and kicked his shoes off. I sat down on the coffee table in front of me. I placed my hands on his knees.

"Ro, you are my best friend and if you aren't happy", he stopped me.

He took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry booger, I know I say this a lot but I promise it won't happen again", he said.

"I wish I could believe you, but every time you promise it, it doesn't happen", I said.

"I'll try harder this time. Seeing you disappointed in me, it hurts me because you are the last person I want to let down", he said.

"After the stunt you pulled, they might trade you", I said.

A strand of his hair fell in front of his face. I tucked it behind his ear.

"I can deal with it", he said with a smile.

"I know you can", I said.

"Fresh start, maybe it's what I need", he said.

"Maybe", I said.

He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them.

"You'll be with me, where ever I go, right?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Well if they trade you to the Raiders, you can kiss me goodbye, because I won't work for you, if you work for them", I said.

He laughed.

"Deal", he said.

I leaned forward and hugged him. His warm skin under my fingers. The front door opened and slammed. We pulled apart and Joey stood there, glaring at Roman.

"You're being traded", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Where too?", I asked.

"Not sure yet, might be the Arizona Cardinals or St. Louis Rams", he said.

"Let's hope for the Cardinals, getting some sun doesn't sound too bad", Roman said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Somehow Joey worked out a deal with the Cardinals. I would also be starting. They said something about the Patriots not pushing me to my full potential. I was sitting on my couch watching Willa tell the movers which boxes to take, the furniture wasn't mine, so we didn't have to worry about shipping that. One of the movers asked her which gym equipment was going. She walked into that room.

"I bet your wife is excited to be moving huh. It's warmer in Arizona then here", the moving guy said.

My wife? Willa? I will admit it sounded nice.

"She's not his wife, he's not that lucky", Joey said.

"Thanks Joey", I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and so did the moving guy. Joey always gave Willa a hard time, but it's only because he liked her so much. It was his way of saying we're friends, playful banter. Willa knew that. He glanced in the direction Willa had gone.

"So I saw you two hugging last week, anything you want to tell me?", he asked excited.

"It was just a hug", I said.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Stop bringing home those random women and start making an effort with her", he said.

"She's engaged", I reminded him.

"So what? She's not married yet is she. Besides, she's been engaged for awhile. If she really loved this guy, she would have married him a few months after he proposed. She might be waiting for you to make a move", he said.

"Ok, so that's everything. Oh and the coffee table, but if that somehow gets lost during you know the shipping, I wouldn't miss it", Willa said, telling the mover.

"Hey, that's my coffee table, I've had it since college", I said.

"Ro, there are still pieces of gum stuck to the bottom of it and people's names are scratched into it. You don't even know these people", she said.

"Don't touch my coffee table", I said smirking.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she said.

She sat down in the armchair.

"So I got you a house", Joey said.

"I'd be fine in an apartment Joey, Willa too", I said.

Willa nodded.

"I know but the apartments I was looking at didn't scream, Roman Reigns", he said.

Willa giggled.

"It's a nice simple house. Five rooms, a big kitchen, nice backyard with a pool. You could always get that dog you wanted", he said excited.

"You said simple and that doesn't sound simple and Roman, a dog?", Willa said surprised.

"Yeah", Joey said.

"The dog was for Willa. She's always wanted one", I said, looking at her.

"You were gonna get me a dog?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Just to say I'm sorry", I said.

"Ok, so here are your tickets, first class. I'll see you both in Arizona when I go in two weeks", Joey said, handing Willa the tickets.

He waved to us and walked out. Willa came over to me, she sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Excited?", she asked.

"Nervous, I don't want to let you down", I said.

"You won't", she smiled.

I reached out and took her hands in mine. I shifted closer to her. I reached up and brushed her hair back, my thumb gently rubbed her cheek.

"You keep me humble", I said.

"Ro", she said softly.

I leaned in and gently pecked her lips. I pulled back and stood, I walked to my room. Joey was right, maybe if I just slowly ease my way to her, I could win her over.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

What just happened? He kissed me. My heart was racing, was it a friendly gesture or, no it was friendly. Roman never saw me as more than a friend, that hurt. My phone dinged.

 _"Miss you, hope I can see you soon",_ Sami.

I smiled at the text.

 _"Miss you too",_ I wrote.


	9. Chapter 9-Girlfriend?

**_Willa_** -

Our flight was in two hours, Roman was still fast asleep.

"Ro", I said, tapping his arm.

He groaned and turned over onto his back, his hair in his face. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Reigns get your ass up", I said louder.

"A few more minutes booger, just a few more", he mumbled.

I placed my hands on his stomach and chest, I shook him.

"Get up, get up, get up", I repeated.

His hands took a hold of mine and using his strength, lifted me and threw me over him and to the empty side of his bed. He turned over and laid on top of me.

"Just a second longer", he said.

His head was on my chest and he shifted his body between my legs. I felt the affects of his morning wood, I was trying not to get excited. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Roman you're heavy, let me up", I said.

He chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't like this Willa. I could hear your heart beating fast", he said.

"Get off of me", I said stern.

He brushed his hair out of his face and looked down at me.

"Do you really want me too?", he asked softly.

No.

"Yes please, we have to get going", I said.

I felt his hand glide up my jean covered thigh gently, his fingers found their way under my shirt. His warm fingertips brushed my skin, they went higher and higher till they reached the edge of my bra. His warm breath fanned my face. He licked his lips, my head was telling me to stop him. He was leaning down slowly. My phone went off, Sami.

"Ro", I whispered.

He sighed and moved away from me. I stood and grabbed my phone.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey babe, how's Arizona?", he asked.

"Not there yet, still getting ready to catch our flight", I said.

I turned to look at Roman. He stood and walked over to me. He kissed my forehead and let his lips hover over mine. I took a step back and he did too. He walked into the bathroom.

"Take pictures for me when your there. Hey, maybe I can go down and see it for myself", he said.

"Yeah sure, sounds good", I said.

I could hear the shower running and Roman humming.

"Is he behaving?", he asked.

"He didn't want to wake up so I had to force him to get up, just like old times" I said.

Sami chuckled.

"Alright, well let me know when you guys land in Arizona", Sami said.

"Ok", I said.

"Love you", he said.

"Love you too Sami", I replied.

I hung up with him. I placed the phone in my back pocket and turned around. I forgot how to breath. Roman stood in front of be butt naked, water from his hair dripping onto his shoulders. I looked further down and raised a brow.

"It is kinda cold in here", I said, turning and walking out.

I heard him laugh. His phone started ringing, I went over and picked it up.

"Hello", I answered.

"Um, who's this?", a female asked, she sounded annoyed that I answered.

"This is Willa, Roman's assistant. Who's this?", I asked.

"Rosa Mendes, his girlfriend", she said.

Girlfriend?

"That's a good one, Ro doesn't have a girlfriend", I said.

"Excuse me, yes he does. Whatever, can you open the door for me", she said.

"Your here?", I asked.

"Yes, now open the damn door", she shouted.

I hung up on her and went to Roman's room.

"I'm ready babe", he said smiling.

"There is someone here, she says she's your girlfriend", I said.

"Girlfriend? Booger you better than anyone knows I don't have a", he stopped when a pounding on the front door started.

He pulled me behind him.

"Stay here Will", he said.

I knew he was in protective mode. He walked out and towards the door. I poked my head out of the room and watched. He pulled the door open and a woman with black hair and dressed fancy walked in. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Hi babe", she said.

Roman looked completely lost and confused.

"Um, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Well I thought maybe you and I could go out for breakfast", she said happily.

"Listen, I don't know what you think is going on between us but it's not, I", I quickly came out of the room.

"Hey babe, I'm ready", I said, grabbing my purse.

Roman was confused, but then quickly caught on.

"Who's this?", I asked, pointing at Rosa.

She stood and looked angry.

"Who the fuck is this?", Rosa asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. We've been dating for two weeks", I said.

She looked between Roman and I. Roman nodded.

"Again, who are you?", I asked.

Rosa smirked and looked at Roman.

"You have a girlfriend and you cheated on her, wow. You're definitely not what I'm looking for", she said, grabbing her purse.

I moved beside Roman. She looked at me before walking out.

"If I were you, I'd leave his ass. You could do so much better", she said.

I looked up at Roman and he smiled at me.

"I could, but I love him too much", I said.

Roman's smile grew and he leaned down. His lips pressed against mine.

"Whatever", Rosa said, walking out.

"Thanks", Roman said.

I nodded, he grabbed what we were taking on the plane with us. I could still feel his lips on mine.

"Car here yet?", he asked.

I nodded and licked my lips. We walked out and down to the car.

* * *

 ** _Sami_** -

I was playing pool with the guys. We didn't really drink, just came to hang out and talk.

"So has Willa called to tell you how Arizona is going? Have they settled in?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"So she hasn't called?", Finn asked.

"She has but since football starts officially this month, she's been running around with Roman doing interviews and to his practices", I said.

"I wonder if he's starting or if they benched him", Seth said.

"He's starting", I said.

They nodded.

"Look I don't want to talk about him or Willa right now", I said.

"Still pretty pissed she ditched you to bail him out, again", Seth said.

"She loves you Sami", Finn said.

"I know that, but I feel like every time she comes to see me or I call, he does something to get her attention back to him and she gives it to him", I said.

They nodded.

"For once, I'd like her to not run to him every time he lands in hot water. He needs to learn to take himself out of these situations or not put himself there in the first place", I said.

"Tell Willa the next time that happens. Hide her phone or break it", Finn said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, next time she comes to town and has a few days with me, I'm hiding her phone", I said.

Seth chuckled.

"Hey boys", we turned to see Eva Marie and Summer coming over to us.

"Hey", Seth said.

"So how's big shot and his lap dog doing?", Eva asked.

I sent her a glare.

"She is not his lap dog. Just because Reigns dumped you for the limelight doesn't mean you have to be rude to Willa", I said.

She chuckled and smirked.

"You're an idiot. Why do you act like you don't know? Like you don't see it?", Eva asked.

"See what Eva?", I asked.

"She's in love with him. She's always been in love with him. Why do you think Roman and I broke up so many times? It was because of her", Eva said, crossing her arms over her chest.

We chuckled.

"He broke up with you because you were a bitch, shit you still are", Seth said.

"Sami, you know what I'm saying is true. You see it, he's in love with her too", she said.

"We're engaged, she loves me and", I stopped.

Eva and Summer laughed.

"Wow Zayn, I thought you were smarter than that. With two extra brains on your side, you guys would be considered geniuses, guess not", Eva said.

Summer and Eva walked away, I sighed. I looked at the guys.

"Tell me the truth, do you guys think the same way they do?", I asked.

"Doesn't matter what they", I stopped Seth.

"Answer the question", I said.

Finn looked at Seth and Seth shrugged.

"A little", Seth said.

I looked at Finn and he nodded.

"Talk to Willa, go see her, see what she says", Finn said.

"I plan to", I said.


	10. Chapter 10-Ok?

**_Willa_** -

We got to Arizona, it was hot. Roman kept complaining that he wanted to go back to Boston or anywhere but Arizona.

"Ro, it's just a little heat", I said laughing.

"A little? Willa I think I'm melting", he said.

I laughed harder.

"It's not funny", he grumbled.

"Would you relax, the house has AC and I'm sure it will cool off as the season goes on", I said.

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one wearing pads and a helmet", he said.

I continued to laugh, he finally smiled. The gps was giving us directions to our new home, pulling in.

"Wow, this is nice", I said as we walked in.

The house was already furnished. He sighed.

"Hungry?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I can go get us something. You take a nap, those couches look comfortable", I said.

He went over to them and let himself fall back against them. I giggled.

"I'll be back", I said.

He gave me a thumbs up and I left. Googling the nearest fast food, he wasn't suppose to have it now that the season was starting, but we just moved in and there was no food. I ordered us some burgers and fries. While I waited I called Sami.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey babe", I smiled.

"Hey Willa, you guys in Arizona yet?", he asked.

"Yes, it's so hot here and Roman doesn't stop complaining about it", I said.

He laughed.

"Hey he picked Arizona", he said.

"That's what I said", I laughed.

"So what are you guys doing now?", he asked.

"I came to get something to eat and he's taking a nap", I said.

"I miss you Will", he said.

"I miss you too", I said.

"Maybe I can come down and see you? Spend a little time together", he said.

"Sounds good, let me check with Roman though", she said.

"Why? You are your own person, I don't even have to stay at his place, we can get a hotel room", he said, he sounded angry.

"I'm his personal assistant, I need to know his schedule before agreeing to something", I said.

Now I was getting angry, it was always the same argument with him and I was tired of it.

"Listen, the food is done and I have to go. I'll talk to you", he hung up before I could finish what I was saying.

I sighed and stood. I grabbed the food and went home. Getting there, I rang the door bell. I couldn't open the door. Roman opened it and smiled at me, I walked right past him.

"Hey, did something happen?", he asked.

I set the food down on the counter.

"Booger", he said.

"Sami is just", I sighed.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was he mean to you?", he asked.

"It's me. He asked if he could come down and spend some time together, but the season is starting and knowing you and your sechdule, I won't have time for him", I said.

He nodded.

"Invite him Will", he said.

"Roman, not till we get settled", I said.

He nodded and I started to take things out of the bags.

"Come and eat Ro", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I had a meeting with the Cardinals coaches and some of the team. Willa didn't have to come today, usually she did. The driver was taking me home. I pulled my phone out and dialed.

"Hello?", he answered.

I stayed quiet, rethinking this.

"Hello?", he repeated.

"Hey, Sami. It's um, it's Roman", I said.

Silence.

"Anyway, I was thinking of maybe having you come down and surprising Willa. You know, before things start getting super crazy busy. I'll be busy training this coming week and Willa will be alone all day. So um, what do you say?", I said.

Silence. I looked at my phone wondering if he hung up.

"Hello?", I said.

"I heard you. Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?", he asked.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Willa. I ruined her last vacation and I know she misses you. So what do you say?", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"Surprise huh?", he asked.

"Yeah, I know she would love it", I said.

"Before I agree to this, can I ask you something?", he asked.

I swallowed.

"Sure", I said.

"Are you in love with Willa?", he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"If you do, tell me and I'll step aside. I'll give you the chance to see if things between you two will work out. You two have known each other a long time and I just don't want to feel like I'm getting in the way of something", he said honestly.

I wanted to say yes, to step aside and let me have Willa. I sighed.

"I do love Willa, but as a friend. Like you said, we've known each other a long time", I said.

I noticed Joey glance at me and shake his head.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Positive. So um, how about I have my agent send you a plane ticket and I'll have a car pick you up on Sunday", I said.

"You don't have to do that", he said.

"No, I do. I ruined her time with you, this is a way of making up for that, please accept it", I said.

"Thanks Roman, I guess you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be", he said.

"I guess", I said.

"See you next week", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

I set my phone down and I took a deep breath. I felt a ping of guilt for lying to Sami. I did love Willa, more and more each day.

"It's a good thing he didn't ask you that question face to face. Then he would know you were lying", Joey said.

"Just send him the ticket", I said, my voice low.

He shook his head at me.

"You are in love with her and I know damn well she feels the same. Tell him to step aside and let you have your moment", he said.

I shook my head.

"She wouldn't want to. She would feel guilty because of Sami and I won't make her feel that way", I said.

"She is your one and you are too damn stubborn to see it", he said.

"Can we not talk about this anymore", I said, laying my head back against the headrest.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I had gone grocery shopping and I was in the middle of dinner. I heard the front door open and then close.

"I'm home", I heard Roman say.

"I hope you're hungry? Made dinner", I said.

He walked into the kitchen, his bag hanging on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

"Smells good", he said.

"Taste good too", I said.

He chuckled.

"We will see", he said.

I throw my towel at him and he caught it. He set his bag down and raised a brow.

"Throwing things now are we?", he asked.

"Roman", was all I said.

He came around the counter and I backed up. He ran towards me and started to tickle me.

"Roman stop", I said laughing.

He started laughing too.

"Want to throw things at me huh", he said.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me into his chest. I looked up at him and we were both out of breath from laughing so hard. He licked his lips and before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair and he groaned. He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushed against mine. I moaned.

"Hey Roman you forgot your", we pulled apart and I wiped my mouth.

Moving back towards the dinner on the stove. Joey was looking between us.

"What is it Joey?", Roman asked.

"Your phone big man", he said.

He set it on the counter and smirked.

"I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow", he said.

I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Willa", he said, sending me a nod.

We heard the front door close and I sighed. Neither of us said anything. I felt two big hands on my hips. Lips pressed against my shoulder.

"Friends?", he asked.

I nodded. I felt him kiss the back of my head. He picked up his bag off the floor.

"Rome", I said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"I was wondering if I could skip tomorrow? Brie and Nikki want to catch up", I said.

"Sure, I forgot they moved here", he said.

I nodded.

"It's just practice tomorrow, so yeah you could miss it", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"Willa", he said.

I looked back over at him.

"We're ok?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course", I said.

He smiled and left to shower.


	11. Chapter 11-Surprise

**_Willa_** -

I was meeting with Brie and Nikki at a cafe. I waved at them when I saw them walk in. We hugged.

"It's been awhile", Brie said.

"How's working with Roman going? I bet he has you running around like crazy huh", Nikki said.

"Not really", I said.

"Daniel says hello. He wanted to go and visit Roman, but we've been so busy and we don't know if and when he's home", Brie said.

"Text me and I'll let you know", I said.

She nodded. I was playing with my cup.

"What's up with you? You're acting so weird", Nikki said.

I shook my head no.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?", she asked.

"What, no", I said, looking down at my stomach.

"So then what is it? You seem nervous", Brie said, talking a sip of her tea.

I sighed. I had to tell someone, if I didn't I'll burst.

"Roman kissed me last night", I said, my voice low.

"I can't hear you, speak up Will", Nikki said.

I groaned.

"Roman kissed me last night", I said.

Both of their mouths hung open.

"It's not a big deal", I said shrugging.

"Did you like it?", Brie asked.

I bit my lip and looked at my tea.

"Oh my god, you did", Nikki said smiling.

"I might have kissed him back", I said.

I looked at them and they seemed excited about this.

"It was out of nowhere, we were just playing around and then the next thing I know he's holding me close to him and then he kisses me", I said.

"You're blushing. Girl you are still in love with him, I knew it", Nikki said.

"Nik, I'm engaged", I said.

"So, you don't love Sami, not like you love Roman", she said.

"I have to agree with Nikki. Willa, feelings like you had don't just go away, you need to figure this out, talk to Roman. Ask him what's his deal", Brie said.

"True, you don't want to marry Sami while having feelings for Roman, because a year or two into your marriage you don't want to have regrets", she said.

"Like my mom", I said.

Both Nikki and Brie knew what my mom had done. I had told him after they noticed I hadn't gone to Stanford.

"You're not your mother. Willa you are a sweet, beautiful person. Anyone who comes into your life is lucky to have you in theirs", Brie said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Figure this out with Roman before walking down the aisle to Sami", Brie said.

"Yeah, I know", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

Sami was coming into town today. I had Willa making lunch for me and a few friends from the team. Instead of calling him a driver, I decided to pick him up. I saw him and waved to him. He sent me a nod and put his bags in the back. He got in the car and sighed.

"Man it is hot here", he said chuckling.

I nodded.

"Tell me about it", I said.

"So Willa has no clue I'm here?", he asked.

"Nope, just me and my agent", I said.

He nodded and had this huge smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind, a few teammates are coming over for a bbq. You and Willa are more than welcome to stick around", I said.

He nodded.

"Cool, although I might feel weird around all these football players", he said.

"You'll fit in fine", I said.

He nodded.

"So who's coming?", he asked.

"Carson Palmer, Tyrann Mathieu, Larry Fitzgerald, and a few others. Their wives and girlfriends will be there too", I said.

He nodded.

"Cool, I can't wait", he said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

A few of the guys and their wives had arrived already. I sent a quick text to Roman letting him know, he said he was close by. Some of the wives had started helping me in the kitchen.

"So how long have you and Roman been together?", one asked.

"Oh, since we were kids", I said.

"Aw that's sweet", she said.

It hit me that they meant in a relationship.

"Oh no, we are just friends and I'm his assistant", I said.

They all looked confused and then at each other.

"Doesn't sound like it to me. My husband says he goes on and on about you", one said.

"Mine says the same thing", another said.

I could feel my cheeks warm.

"We are just friends, we've known each other a long time", I said.

"Well you know what they say, the best relationships grow out of friendships", another said, winking at me.

"I'm engaged actually, getting married next year", I said.

"I think, you should rethink that", one said.

It seemed like everyone wanted me to give Roman and I a chance. Would it hurt to try? I wouldn't want to lose Roman as a friend and I wouldn't want to hurt Sami. I heard the front door open.

"Willa, I have a surprise for you", Roman called out.

The wives awed and smiled at me. I resisted rolling my eyes at them. I went towards the front door and froze, Sami stood there and he smiled. He held his arms open for me.

"Hey baby", he said.

I went towards him and hugged him. My eyes landed on Roman, who was standing behind him. He looked away.

"What are you doing here Sami?", I asked, kissing him.

"Roman thought this would be a good idea, this is all him", he said.

I looked at Roman and he shrugged.

"No big deal, I owed you both. Especially Sami, thanks for letting me borrow her so much, I know it takes time away from your relationship", Roman said.

Roman looked at me and I swear it looked like he was in pain.

"Excuse me, I should go say hi to everyone", he said, passing us.

Sami kissed me and I smiled.

"I missed you so much babe", Sami said.

"I missed you too, still can't believe you're here", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I was on my second beer when the doorbell rang and Willa went to go answer it. She opened the door and squealed.

"Dean", she said excited.

He smiled and she wrapped her arms around him tight, he did the same.

"Hey doll face", he said to her.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I invited him. Hey man", I said, shaking his hand.

"Fuck man, it's hot as shit out here", Dean said.

"Want a beer?", Willa asked him.

"Please, I'd love one gorgeous", he said.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. She left to the kitchen and Sami waved at Dean. Dean pointed at him and smiled.

"Sami Zayn right?", Dean aaked.

He nodded.

"It's nice to see you again", Dean said, shaking his hand.

"You too", Sami said.

"So how's your deal with the Bengals? Any news?", I asked him.

He sighed and Willa handed him a beer.

"Thanks kid. Well there is no deal. I'm actually in talks with the Texans, they want to give me a deal", he said winking.

I chuckled. Willa walked back into the house.

"Cardinals are holding off on mine", I said.

"What? I thought you said you had that", he said.

"They wanted to see me in practice and if I can get along with the guys after what happened with Gronk. If it doesn't go the way they want it, then it's no deal", I said.

"Does Willa know?", Sami asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm hoping I don't have to tell her", I said.

"Let me know and I can talk to the Texans about checking you out. It could be like old times. We work well together", Dean said.

I nodded. It was getting late and everyone was leaving. Sami and Dean the only ones left.

"I say we hit up a bar or something", I suggested.

"No, no bars, for any of you", Willa said, giving me a look.

I raised my hands.

"No bars then", I chuckled.

"Mind if I crash on your couch?", Dean asked stretching.

"There are extra rooms, pick one", Willa said.

Dean nodded.

"And with that I'm out, see you all in the morning", he said, standing and walking inside.

Sami stood too and put his hands on Willa's hips.

"I'm kinda tired too", he said to Willa.

I felt a hint of pain in my chest. I sighed. Willa looked at me.

"Bed Roman. If I find out you left this house, I'm kicking your ass", she said, pointing at me.

"Not going anywhere booger", I said.

She smiled at me and took Sami's hand and they walked in.


	12. Chapter 12-We Need To Talk

**_Willa_** -

Sami was gonna shower. I decided to go check and make sure Roman didn't leave. He was still out back, his feet in the pool. I went and sat beside him, dipping my feet in.

"I thought you were going to bed?", he asked.

"Sami's in the shower and I thought I would come and check on you", I said.

He chuckled.

"To make sure I didn't leave", he said.

He finished his beer and opened another.

"Thank you", I said.

He turned to me and raised a brow.

"For bringing Sami here, inviting him. It really meant a lot to me", I said.

He smiled softly at me.

"That's why I did it. I want you happy Will, even if it means my unhappiness", he said.

I looked at him confused and he chugged his beer.

"What does that mean?", I asked.

He shook his head and opened another beer.

"Ro, what's going on?", I asked.

He looked at me again. He leaned down towards me and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away.

"You need to stop doing that", I said standing.

"It doesn't stop you from kissing me back", he pointed out.

"We really need to talk", I said.

He nodded.

"I prefer to do it when Sami isn't here. I don't want him to over hear something he shouldn't", he said.

"Same here. If he's going to find out anything, it's gonna be from me", I said.

"I agree", he said, finishing is beer and standing.

He walked past me and into the kitchen. I locked the back door, Roman was leaning against the counter.

"Please don't leave this house", I said.

"I'm not going anywhere", he said.

"Goodnight, get some sleep", I said.

He nodded. I went back up to my room and Sami was getting out of the shower. He smiled.

"I went to make sure Dean and Roman didn't leave", I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Did they?", he asked.

"Nope, Dean's fast asleep and Roman is on his way to bed", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I made myself a sandwich.

"I could use one", I turned to see Dean sitting at the counter.

"I didn't even hear you get up or come down", I said.

"Had to use the restroom. I saw Willa come down and I decided to listen in on your conversation", he said.

He shrugged and I made him a sandwich. When I finished, I set it down for him and he grabbed it.

"Still like her huh", he said.

I chewed on my food.

"Don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"Man, you know damn well what I'm talking about. Everyone who went to school with us knows what I'm talking about, I know damn well Sami knows what I'm talking about", he said.

I sighed.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with her, that I've loved her ever since freshmen year. That when I kiss her my stomach does happy flips. When she smiles I want to propose and hope she says yes.", I said.

"Have you confessed these feelings to her?", he asked.

"Man, I can't do that. Why doesn't anyone get it", I said.

"Explain why you can't", he said.

"She's my best friend. What if it doesn't work out? Then what. I lose her and I can't lose her", I said.

"So you rather see her with him? Which I have no problem with him, he's a good guy but what if she's meant to be with you. Don't you want to take that chance? The chance that just maybe this will work between you two", he said.

"I kissed her", I said quickly.

He leaned back in his seat and nodded.

"And?", he asked.

"She wants to talk after Sami leaves", I said.

"But did she kiss you back? Did she slap you? Push you away, what?", he asked.

"She kissed me back", I said smiling.

He smiled.

"You two definitely need to talk. I for one hope you two end up together", he said, finishing his sandwich.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Sami and I walked around for a bit. We stopped at a small cafe Brie said had really good desserts.

"So have you picked anything for the wedding?", he asked.

"Not really. I'm sorry it's just, with the new team and getting Roman settled, figuring out his schedule. I haven't had time, but I promise I will look through magazines and set up lunch dates with Brie and Nikki. They can help me plan since I'm so busy", I said.

He nodded.

"And then not knowing if the Cardinals are sticking with Roman", Sami said.

"Wait, what?", I asked.

"Shit, he wanted to tell you", he said.

"Tell me what?", I asked.

"He hasn't signed a contract yet. There's a possibility they won't keep him, but Dean said something about the Houston Texans", he said.

"Wonder why he didn't tell me?", I asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to worry since I was coming down and all. He didn't want to ruin our week like he did last time", he said.

"Maybe", I said.

We got home before Roman and Joey. Sami had gone to my room to take a nap. I was looking through a wedding dress magazine. The front door opened and Roman walked in from his practice. Joey was on his phone, he glanced at me.

"Hey lazy", Joey said.

"Smurf", I said.

Roman laughed.

"Dean leave already?", he asked.

I nodded.

"So, did you sign your contract yet?", I asked.

Roman and Joey both looked at me, then Joey looked at Roman.

"I didn't want you to worry or take time away from Sami. I was going to tell you after he left", he said.

"We have talks with them tomorrow, so we will know then", Joey said.

I nodded. Joey cleared his throat.

"Well I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow Roman", Joey said.

I heard the front door close and Roman set down his bag. He walked over to me and leaned on the counter.

"If this doesn't work out I can always go try out with the Texans. You can stay here and I'll go. If the Texans give me a contract then I'll move us out there. Joey and I already came up with a plan", he said.

I sighed. He reached over and took my hands in his.

"I've got us Willa, trust me", he said.

"I do", I nodded.

He nodded and smiled. He glanced down and let go of my hands. He pulled out the magazines and looked them over.

"I was just looking", I said.

"Hey you're on vacation, what you do in it is your business", he said.

He set the magazines down and grabbed his bag.

"I'm invited though, right?", he asked.

He asked to be funny but the look on his face said otherwise. His grey eyes didn't look at me once.

"Of course, you're my maid of honor", I said.

He finally looked at me and smiled.

"Do me a favor? No pink dresses, my ass looks fat in pink", he said.

I laughed.

"You got it", I said.

He winked at me and walked up the steps to his room. I sighed and looked down at the wedding magazines.


	13. Chapter 13-Truth

**_Roman_** -

Sami had finally gone home. It wasn't bad having him here, I had someone to play video games with. I was coming home from my meeting with the Cardinals, turns out they wanted to go in a different direction, the younger direction. I loosened my tie and leaned back, closing my eyes.

"Texans sent me an email, if you can get there before the first preseason game, your in. They want to see you on the field and that will depend on if you start or not", Joey said.

I nodded, my eyes still closed.

"It also looks like Dean is their new QB", he said.

"Yeah, he texted me this morning, five years", I said.

I heard Joey clear his throat. I sighed.

"Yes Joey?", I asked.

"How was having Sami here? Did you feel awkward when they would kiss or when night came and you knew he was tapping that", I stopped him.

"Crossing the line Joey", I growled.

He chuckled.

"Alright, sorry, but seriously", he said.

I opened my eyes.

"It felt like I was being punched in the stomach over and over again", I said.

"That kiss I saw seemed pretty hot and heavy", he said.

I smiled.

"It was", I said.

"So are you going to talk about it? Tell her how you feel?", he asked.

"I don't know man, she's happy and in love with Sami", I said.

"Her kissing you back, doesn't scream happy and in love with Sami to me", he said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Tell her how you feel Roman, ask her for a chance before it's too late", he said.

The driver pulled up to our house and I got off. Joey waved and I watched the car drive off. I walked in and sighed.

"Hey, so?", Willa asked.

"Arizona isn't my color anyway. I hear Houston is nice", I said.

Her smiled dropped and she set her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, so Joey got you a try out with the Texans?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Gotta leave as soon as possible, but like you and I discussed, you will stay here until they give me a good contract. Then once they do, I'll move you and our stuff out there", I said.

"Dean called me about his contract, how exciting", she said.

I nodded.

"He deserves it", I said.

I walked past her and sat down on the couch. She sat beside me. Her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Thank you for being nice to Sami this past week, it really meant a lot to me", she said.

"No problem, it was nice to have someone to kill zombies with on Call Of Duty", I said shrugging.

She giggled. It was now or never to confess to her. How would she take it?

"Willa", I said.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Are we going to talk about our kiss?", I asked, my throat suddenly going dry.

She nodded.

"Why did you do it?", she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Haven't I made my feelings known?", I asked.

I could feel my heart beating fast. I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. She looked down at her hands.

"Why did you kiss me back?", I asked.

She looked up at me, bit her bottom lip. I reached over and rubbed my thumb over her bottom lip.

"I've had a crush on you since middle school", she said.

I smiled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You could have made a move or something woman", I said.

"Roman, seriously, you and I both know I'm not your type. I wasn't your type then and I'm not your type now", she said sighing.

"Who told you you weren't my type?", I asked.

She shrugged lightly.

"I've had a crush on you since freshmen year, you are more than my type of woman", I said.

I licked my lips.

"I'm in love with you Willa", I said.

I leaned over and I was inches from her lips, before I could kiss her, like usual her phone went off. She pulled back and looked at it.

"Ro", she said.

"Of course, it's Sami and you're going to answer it. I pour my damn heart out to you, I confess that I'm in love with you and", I stopped and sighed.

She looked down at it.

"Answer the damn phone, forget everything I said, just forget it", I said, standing and walking away frustrated.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey babe, made it back safely. Seth and Finn picked me up", Sami said.

"Hey Willa", Seth said.

"We miss you", Finn said.

Sami chuckled. I stayed quiet.

"Sweetheart, you ok?", Sami asked.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Willa", he said.

"I'm here, just miss you already", I said.

"Miss you too", he said.

I heard the fridge door slam. I shut my eyes.

"Well I'll let you get back to getting settled at home again. I'll call you tomorrow", I said.

"Ok, babe, you sure you're ok?", he asked.

"Yeah", I lied.

"Ok, I love you", he said.

"Love you too", I said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Roman coming my way. I looked at him and he snatched my phone from my hand and threw. I stood and then turned back to him.

"Are you crazy", I yelled.

"I am", he said, pulling me into him.

He pressed his lips to mine and I relaxed. I buried my fingers into his hair and moaned. He removed his tie and dress shirt. I felt the tips of his fingers touch my skin before my shirt was being pulled over my head, he reattached our lips and he groaned.

"I'll buy you a new phone", he mumbled against my lips.

"You better", I said.

He smiled and continued to kiss me. I felt my pants being pushed down my legs. He laid me back on the couch and moved between my legs. For a football player his touch was gentle and smooth, with each touch on my skin, I felt like I couldn't breath and I felt tingly all over. His lips ran over my neck and down my chest.

"Roman", I moaned.

He pulled away and lifted himself so we could be face to face.

"Say my name again, I want to hear it come out of your mouth", he whispered.

I brushed his hair back and away from his face, his lips inches from mine.

"Roman", I whispered.

He smiled and pecked my lips. He removed his pants and briefs. His fingers peeled down my panties. He spread my legs and I felt his warm breath and then his tongue. I arched my back and closed my eyes tight, it felt so good. I tugged on his hair a bit and he groaned. He lifted his head and licked his lips, he moved up my body.

"I love you Willa", he whispered.

I dreamt for so long to hear him say those words. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I was the most important person to him. I felt him push into me and I moaned. I know I shouldn't say what I'm about to say but it was how I was feeling.

"I love you too Roman", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

 ** _Sami_** -

"So Roman was nice to you, like actually made the effort to get along with you?", Seth asked.

He and Finn couldn't believe I was talking about Roman.

"He's changed a lot since high school. I mean, we all have", I said.

They nodded.

"Did you have a chance to talk to him at all? You know, about not going to the wedding?", Seth asked.

"Wait what?", Finn asked.

"No, I spent more time with Willa than him. He was either at practice all day or at the gym", I said.

"Explain, about asking him to not go to the wedding", Finn said.

"I know he has feelings for her. He might deny them, but I know and spending time over there with them, the way he looked at her. I just don't want him to stand up and stop us from marrying. I don't want her to look at him and have a chance to think twice before saying no to me", I said.

"Have you told Willa about this? He's her best friend and you know she's going to want him there", Finn said.

"Not yet, but I am going to tell her and I'll give my reasons why. She'll understand and if she really wants to marry me and loves me the way she says she does, she'll accept this", I said.

Seth and Finn glanced at each other before shrugging lightly. A waitress came over and set down three beers.

"Oh we didn't order this", Seth said.

"No, the two women at the bar did. The red head and the blonde", she said smiling.

She walked away and I glanced at the beer. I grabbed one and took a drink. Finn and Seth looked at me surprised.


	14. Chapter 14-Forget It

**_Willa_** -

I woke up in Roman's arms. He had me wrapped up tight. I tried to move away from his body.

"Where are you going?", he asked still asleep.

"Restroom", I said.

"Hurry back", he said.

I grabbed his shirt and put it on, grabbing his phone on the way to the bathroom. I locked the door and called Brie.

"Hello", she answered.

"Brie, it's Willa. Are you busy?", I asked.

"Just making breakfast. What's up and why are you calling me from Roman's phone?", she asked.

"Roman broke my phone last night", I said.

"What? Why?", she asked.

"I slept with Roman last night", I said quickly.

Silence.

"Brie?", I said.

"Did you break up with Sami?", she asked.

I shed a few tears.

"No, I feel horrible", I said.

I literally felt sick to my stomach. Apart of me did feel horrible because of Sami, but the other part was happy because of Roman.

"This isn't me Brie, I don't do these kinds of things and I don't hurt people who love me. Sami doesn't deserve this", I cried.

"Calm down Willa, it'll be ok", I stopped her.

"No it won't. Sami won't forgive me for this, he trusted me and I broke that trust. He's gonna hate me, I turned into my mother without even realizing it", I said.

"Will, you are not your mother, understand", she said.

I cried.

"Where's Roman now?", she asked.

"Asleep", I said.

"And where are you?", she asked.

"Bathroom", I said.

I sat down on the floor by the door.

"How do you feel Will? How did being with Roman make you feel? Forget Sami right now, right now I'm asking about you", she said.

"It was amazing. I felt like I was the only woman in the world to him and now, I just feel like another notch on his belt. He hasn't brought a woman home since the whole Gronk situation and I just feel like", I stopped.

"Crap, like he used you", she finished.

I cried again.

"I love him Brie and I don't know if he really feels the same or if he just said those things to get some", I said.

She sighed.

"Shower, get dressed, I'm picking you up and we are having a girls day, ok", she said.

"Ok", I said.

"I'll call your house when I'm near", she said.

"Ok", I said.

I stood and walked out of the bathroom. Roman was in his jeans and eating a bowl of cereal. He smiled at me.

"Hey, so that's where my phone went", he said.

He set his bowl down and walked over to me. He leaned down towards me, but I past him. I picked up my clothes and handed him his phone.

"Willa", he said.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready. Brie is taking me out to hang, so I'm gonna go shower", I said.

"Wait babe, I thought we could", I stopped him.

"Roman, just forget what happened last night or add it to your sex stories you tell your friends", I said.

"I'm so confused right now Willa. I", I stopped him.

"I get it Ro, you haven't had company over so you were feeling lonely. I'm doing you the favor of sort of kicking myself out. When I get back, we should let everything go back to the way things were, ok", I said.

I could tell he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. I walked upstairs and picked my clothes for the day.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I sat on the couch and thought about everything that happened last night and everything I said. I told her I loved her and she wanted to act like nothing happened, like I didn't pour my heart out to her. The front door opened and Joey walked in.

"Hey kid, it's a miracle you're up before Willa. Where is she by the way? Gotta let her know we are leaving to Houston and your schedule for the charity events and also The Espys, make sure you have a suit for that", he stopped.

He looked me over.

"Roman, you ok?", he asked.

"I did just like you and Dean said, I poured my heart and soul out to her. I made love to her, and she", I stopped.

"You did? So what are you two together?", he asked excited.

I looked down.

"She wants to act like nothing happened. She acted like I used her and I didn't", I said.

"Did you tell her that?", he asked.

"She doesn't let me talk", I said.

I sighed and stood.

"What time is our flight?", I asked.

"Ro, go up there and tell her", I stopped him.

"She doesn't believe me", I said.

"I wonder why? Maybe if you stopped bringing all those random women home, she just might start to believe you actually care for her. This is your own damn fault Reigns", Joey said, getting angry.

"Don't put this all on me. You encouraged it, you let me get away with it", I said, raising my voice.

"Wrong. I encouraged you to go to parties that your teammates were at, I encouraged you to not act like a push over and to defend yourself. I didn't bring those women to you or took them to your house. You did that all on your own", he said loud.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I shouldn't have given you so much freedom. You've turned into an asshole", he said to me.

"She wants to act like nothing happened, well then fine, two can play at that game", I said.

He shook his head.

"I don't think I like the sound of that", he said.

"What time is our flight?", I asked again.

"In the afternoon", I said.

"How long are we going to be there for?", I asked.

"A week", he said.

I nodded, I went to my room to go pack.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Getting downstairs I took a peek into the kitchen. Joey was there.

"He's in his room", he said.

I nodded and grabbed my purse. Brie had called and said she would meet me outside.

"Before you go, can I give you Roman's schedule?", Joey asked.

"No rude comment or roll of the eyes?", I asked.

"Neither of you need that right now", he said.

"He told you?", I asked.

"Parts", he said.

I nodded.

"He actually broke my phone, email it to me and I'll download it on my laptop", I said.

He nodded. I heard a honk outside.

"I'll tell him you left and if we aren't here when you get back, we left for Houston. We'll be gone a week", he said.

I nodded.

"Take care of him Joey, please", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"You got it", he said.

I walked out and left with Brie. She took me to get manicures and pedicures. We did lunch and shopping after, I didn't want to go home till Roman left.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I walked downstairs, showered and dressed. I set my suitcase by the door.

"I forgot to mention, can you get Willa a new phone? I um, accidentally broke hers", I said, grabbing my phone.

"Already did it. Called and they had one there, went to pick it up. It's on the coffee table", he said.

I nodded and looked at it. I grabbed a pen and wrote on the box.

 _"I'm sorry baby girl, forgive me?"-_ Roman

I went to her broken phone and found her memory card. Placing it on top of the box. I threw away the remains of her other phone.

"Cars here, ready?", Joey asked.

I nodded.

"She asked me to take care of you", Joey said.

"I'll be good", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Getting home it was late. I stopped at a pizza place and grabbed a few slices. I walked in and the silence was scary. I set the pizza down and noticed a small box on the coffee table. My memory card on top of it. I read the message from Roman and smiled. I pulled the new phone out and put my memory card in it, turning it on and connected it to the charger. As soon as it was working, I was glad I didn't lose any of my contacts or pictures, I texted Roman.

 _ **"Forgiven"-**_ Willa.

 _ **"I'm glad I haven't lost you and I'll be good"**_ \- Roman.

I smiled and set my phone down. I was really hoping we could go back to before. I also knew that at some point I had to tell Sami what happened before we got married. If we ever reached that point.


	15. Chapter 15-Jealous

**_Roman_** -

My week in Houston turned out to be a good thing. I signed a five year contract. Joey and I also went house hunting, finding one I knew Willa would love. It had a huge kitchen, nice big backyard with a pool. Joey had texted Willa the second I signed my contract, to start packing. Getting home, I walked right in.

"Will, I'm home", I said excited.

I shrugged out of my jacket and set it on the back of the couch.

"Hey you're back", she said.

I looked at Willa, who was coming down the stairs with a box. I met her half way and took it out of her hands. My fingers slid across her's and she pulled away, like she had been burned.

"Almost done?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Just need to finish some of my things and the movers need to come to take that horrible coffee table", she said.

I laughed.

"If my coffee table doesn't make it to Houston, I know who to point the finger at", I said.

She giggled. It was like nothing happened between us, it broke my heart a little.

"So you'll be working with Dean, how cool", she said.

"Yeah", I said.

I set the box down by the others. She was in overalls and a tank top, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. I smiled.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing", I said.

"I ordered pizza, hungry?", she asked.

I nodded.

"You ok Ro?", she asked.

"Yeah baby girl, just tired you know, the flight", I said.

She nodded. She came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad your home", she said.

She walked into the kitchen, my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Oh by the way, I got your schedule. You have two charity events the week you'll be in LA for the Espys. I have your suit and clothes for that week packed and ready", she said.

I nodded.

"So have you decided on who you're taking?", she asked.

The door bell rang and she quickly went over to it, opening the door to the pizza guy. She paid and brought it over, setting it on the counter. She served me a slice and handed it to me.

"I don't know, maybe my mom", I said.

I wanted to invite her, but I know she would decline.

"That's sweet, she's going to love spending the week with you", she said.

I nodded. I bit into my pizza and looking through my phone, stopping at a name I haven't called in awhile. Remembering we ended on good terms, I smirked. I glanced at Willa, who was enjoying her pizza. I hit dial.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey baby, miss me", I said.

I noticed Willa glance at me.

"I miss you, Carmella", I said.

"Well if it isn't Roman Reigns. What can I do for you baby?", she asked.

"Listen I have to go to L.A. in two weeks for the Espys and I need a date. I thought who can I take that's worth it, someone who's sexy as hell in and out of clothes", I said smiling.

She giggled.

"Are you inviting me?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am, so what do you say?", I asked.

"I'd love too", she said.

"Great, I'll have Willa get a jet for you and you can meet me in L.A.", I said.

"Sounds good handsome", she said.

I hung up with her and Willa cleared her throat, slowly coming over to me.

"I thought you were taking your mom", she said.

"Changed my mind, you should know what that's like", I said.

I was happy to see her again, but I still couldn't stop my heart from hurting so bad. Remembering the way she acted after we had made love, the way she's acting now. Like touching me would kill her.

"Carmella huh", she said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, she might even be the one", I said, taking another bite of my pizza.

"Why do I feel like your mad at me?", she asked.

"I'm not, we're cool", I said, standing and throwing my trash away.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

He went upstairs and I stood there, confused. The front door opened, Nikki and Brie walked in.

"We are here to help", Brie said.

"And we brought wine", Nikki said, shaking the bottle.

I smiled.

"Whats wrong?", Brie asked.

"He's taking Carmella to the Espys", I said, putting the dishes into a box.

"And your jealous?", Nikki asked.

"I'm not, jealous", I said.

Brie still hadn't told Nikki about Roman and I. Nikki gave me a look.

"I'm not jealous, it's just, Carmella always treated me bad and like her own private servant. Then she would lie to Roman that I talked back to her and Roman never believed her", I said.

"Why did they break up?", Brie asked.

"He cheated on her, with Eva Marie or I think it was the other way around. I don't know anymore, I just know there was a fight. Roman broke it off with them both, but Carmella came around when he didn't have any one to entertain him. It stopped for a few months because she got a new boyfriend and I guess now she's single", I said.

Brie and Nikki nodded. Nikki already had the wine open and poured us each a glass.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with you?", Nikki asked, raising the glass to her lips.

"No. Why would it?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Because he's in love with you. Like seriously in love with you, he only invited Carmella to make you jealous", she said smiling.

"But he has no", she stopped me.

"Yes he does. He's hoping that you'll finally confess too and jump his bones", Nikki said winking.

We heard foot steps coming down and went quiet. Roman looked at all three of us and raised a brow.

"Sorry to interrupt", he said.

He went over to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"So a little birdie told me you were taking Carmella to The Espys", Nikki said.

I sighed. Roman glanced at me.

"Yeah, if everything goes as planned I might start thinking about settling down", he said.

Brie sent me a look. I chugged my wine.

"So how's wedding planning going Will? Pick a date yet?", Brie asked.

I knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, March, after football season", I said.

"What?", Roman asked.

I looked at him, he looked angry and hurt.

"I was going to tell you when you got back", I said.

"Good for you, I hope you both have a wonderful life together. You don't even have to go with me to Houston, just go back to him", he said, walking past me angry.

The front door slammed. Brie and Nikki jumped.

"What the hell was that?", Nikki asked.

I guess it was time to tell her what happened. I let Brie do the honor. Nikki sat there with her mouth open.

"No wonder he's jealous. He confessed he's in love with you and you act like it was nothing", Nikki said.

"Sami", she stopped me.

"Who gives a shit about Sami, you don't love him", Nikki said.

"That's the wine talking", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't come crying to us when after you marry Sami you realize you made the worst mistake of your life. When you figure out you turned into your mother and run off with another man", she said.

I turned and slapped her. The room got so quiet.

"Leave her out of this", I said angry.

It was silent for a few long minutes.

"I think we should go, Nik, come on", Brie said.

Nikki grabbed her purse and walked out. Brie looked at me.

"She shouldn't have said that", Brie said.

I wiped the tears that had slipped.

"Call me tomorrow, ok", Brie said.

I nodded. She hugged me and left.


	16. Chapter 16-Carmella

**_Roman_** -

Getting back to the house after burning off all my anger at the gym. I walked in and noticed a plate sitting on the counter with left over pizza. I sat down on the couch and took a long deep breath. I knew I had no right to get angry at her for finally setting a date, she was engaged to him and he's waited long enough, I suppose.

"I was starting to worry you weren't coming back", she said.

"I didn't mean what I said, I don't want you to go. I need you Willa", I said.

Once she was downstairs, she came over to me and sat beside me.

"I was going to tell you", she said.

"When Willa? After you said yes and on your honeymoon", I said.

"No, once we were settled in Houston", she said.

I nodded.

"And I'm also looking for someone to replace me", she added.

"What?", I asked, sitting up.

She looked down, her hands plucking at something on the couch.

"I'll make sure he or she will know exactly what you need, what you like and don't like", I stopped her.

"I don't want a replacement, I want you", I said, raising my voice.

"Rome, I can't keep doing this. Only seeing Sami a few days a year, I'm gonna be a married woman, I need to be with my husband", she said.

I stood.

"So what? You're just going to forget all about me? Forget that we made love? Do I not mean anything to you?", I asked.

She had tears in her eyes.

"You do, you're my best friend Ro, but Sami", I cut her off.

"Fuck Sami", I yelled.

She jumped. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Alright fine. If this is how it's going to be then fine. Nothing ever happened between us, I don't love you, if that's what you want then fine", I said angry.

I sighed.

"Goodnight, Willa", I said.

I walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Roman and I hadn't spoken. We were finally in Houston and moved into our new home. He bought furniture and appliances since he signed a five year contract. I was sitting in the middle of the living room trying to figure out how to fix the couches and where to put the tv. The front door opened and Roman walked in, followed by Joey. I noticed Roman glance at me and then he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?", Joey asked.

"Waiting for the furniture to speak to me. Brie said it works", I said, putting a chip in my mouth.

Roman chuckled and I turned to look at him, he looked away. That was the most I've gotten out of him in three days. Joey came closer to me.

"He still hasn't talked to you?", he whispered.

I shook my head no.

"Say something to him", he whispered.

"No, he's acting like a big baby", I said.

"So are you", he whispered.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roman", Joey said.

He walked out and left. I sighed and stood. I rolled up my chips bag and set them on the counter. Roman was picking at the food on the stove.

"Ro", I said my voice low.

He froze and I noticed his shoulders relax.

"Please talk to me", I said softly.

"Did you get my suit for the Espys?", he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's hanging in your closet", I said.

"Awesome, thanks", he said passing me.

I sighed. I watched him walk up to his room. I looked back at the messy living room and started moving the couches into their new place. I was going to put the tv over the fireplace, but I needed help. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and Dean walked in.

"Hey Willa", he said.

"Hi", I smiled.

"How's the unpacking going? Roman is lucky to have you, it was hell fixing up my place alone", he said.

"Would you mind helping me fix the tv up on the fireplace?", I asked.

He nodded. Once we finished, Roman was coming down the stairs.

"Thanks Dean", I said, walking into the kitchen.

"No problem doll", he replied.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I sat down on the couch and opened the box labeled video games. Pulling out my PlayStation 4 and connecting it.

"Still not talking to her?", he asked, sitting on the coffee table and grabbing the controllers.

"Asked her if she got my suit for the Espys", I said shrugging.

"Reigns, you are a stubborn man", he said.

"She wants to act like nothing happened between us then fine, I can do that too", I said.

"But doesn't it kill you? Not talking to her or hearing her laugh. You always told me you love to hear her laugh", he said, wiggling his brow.

I smiled and shook my head.

"It is, but I can't go back to treating her like my friend, not after telling her I love her and knowing she loves me too. I fucking hate Sami Zayn right now, I wish I would have kicked his ass in high school", I said.

Dean laughed.

"She would have gotten mad at you then too", he said.

"Yeah, but she would be with me and not him", I said.

I turned on the tv and started the game. Dean sitting beside me.

"Would you be mad if I asked her to be my date for the Espys?", Dean asked.

I quickly looked over to him and raised a brow.

"I'll take that look as a yes", he said chuckling.

Willa walked back into the living room.

"I see you guys got the system up", she said.

I shrugged. Dean glanced between us.

"Yeah, Roman did Will", Dean said.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room. Dean, if you and your _friend_ are hungry, dinners on the stove", she said.

Dean nodded and I kept my eyes on my control. I stood and turned to look at her.

"Hey", I called.

Willa turned and looked at me.

"I need you to work the week of the Espys. You go whereever I go", I said stern.

"But you don't", I stopped her.

"You work for me, if I say you go then you go", I said stern.

"Fine, yes boss", she said, before going upstairs.

I sat back down.

"What the fuck was that? Since when do you talk to her like that?", Dean asked surprised.

"Stay out of it, this is between me and her", I said.

"You're angry and you want to hurt her like she hurt you, but just be careful not to get carried away with this plan you have. You might lose her if you push too far", he said.

"If you're done dad, can we play now?", I said, gesturing to the tv.

He sighed and nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

We arrived in L.A. early Saturday morning. Carmella had just gotten here, Roman had gone with Joey to pick her up. I set out Roman's clothes on his bed. He had a charity event later in the day. I heard the front door open and Carmella's horrible voice. I rolled my eyes. She walked into the room with Roman.

"Hi Carmella", I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked past me.

"This is your clothes for tonight Roman. Carmella, I had a few dresses in your size brought up, shoes as well", she stopped me.

"Roman isn't wearing this", Carmella said with a look of disgust on her face.

I looked at Roman, who was talking to Joey. Carmella snapped her fingers in my face and that got their attention. She dumped the clothes I had fixed on the bed, onto the floor.

"He's not wearing this crap", Carmella said.

"I can pick something else", I said, picking up the clothes.

"No, I'll pick it", she said, walking over to his suitcase.

I placed the clothes back on his bed and folded it. She tossed all the neatly packed clothes on the floor and bed. I sighed, knowing how long it took me to pack it.

"None of this is going to work", she said.

"What she has set out is fine. Roman get dressed, Carmella, the dresses are in the bathroom, go find one you like and put it on. If none are to your liking then you can stay in the hotel room for all I care, because we aren't going to get more", Joey said.

He knew how Carmella was too and so he set his foot down now before she starts to become demanding. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"This is fine Willa, thank you", Roman said, standing beside me.

I nodded. I went over to his suitcase and repacked his clothes.

"Willa when your done, can you take a look at his schedule again? JJ Watt has an event and invited Roman. Accept and add it to his todo's this week", Joey said.

I nodded and left the room once his clothes was put away. I did what I needed too for his schedule. Then I had to go get dressed because Roman wanted me and Joey with him. I put on a strapless black mid thigh dress. I grabbed my heels and curled my hair, putting on my make up. I grabbed the badge I needed to enter the event and walked out of my room.

"Wow", I looked up to see Roman watching me, he smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Carmella walked in and looped her arm through his.

"Ready baby", she said, smiling up at him.

He looked from her to me.

"Let's go then", he said.

Joey held out his arm to me.

"Come on", he said.

I took his arm and we walked out, getting to the event. Roman and Carmella took pictures, he did a few interviews. They asked him if he was excited to be playing with the Texans and being on the same team as JJ Watt, working with his high school friend Dean Ambrose. We reached the end and he sighed.

"You did good Romeo", I said, leaning over to him.

He smiled.

"Thanks booger", he said.

"Friends?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"Always babe", he said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17-Whenever You Want Me

**_Roman_** -

Last night Carmella was all over me. She kept repeating how she couldn't wait to get me alone. Dean had asked if I wanted to go for drinks with him, JJ Watt, and Brian Cushing. I took the chance and went with them, anything to get away from Carmella. She wasn't here so I could sleep with her or start a relationship. She was here to make Willa jealous. I slept in Dean's room, in the extra bed he had. My phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Where are you? You have an interview with ESPN in like three hours", Willa said.

"Shit, I forgot", I said, rubbing my eyes.

I heard her sigh.

"That's why you have me. Now please, hurry", she said.

I hung up and grabbed my shoes. Dean was coming out of the shower, he chuckled.

"I tried to wake you man, I don't know how Willa does it", he said.

"I'll see you later", I said.

He sent me a wave. Getting back to my room, Willa had breakfast on the table. Carmella was saying something about the food.

"Does it look like I eat this crap? I'm not you, you fat", I stopped her.

"Hey", I shouted angry.

Both women turned to me.

"Willa, I need your help", I said.

She nodded and followed me to my room.

"I have your clothes ready, black button up and grey slacks", she said, her voice low.

I cupped her chin in my hand and made her look up at me.

"You aren't fat, ok", I said.

She nodded. It was true, she wasn't. She had the same body type as Carmella, but chose to hide it behind t-shirts. The only times you noticed her body was when she dressed up.

"I'm gonna shower", I said.

"Quick", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I walked back out and Carmella stood and headed for Roman's room. She smirked and closed the door behind her. Joey walked in.

"Please tell me he's getting ready. ESPN isn't going to wait on him", Joey said.

"He's in the shower, with Carmella", I said, picking up her used dishes.

"It doesn't sound like you're happy about it", he said.

"I am, I'm happy for him", I said.

He nodded. Carmella came back out a few minutes later and smiled. She was in her bikini.

"Gonna go to the pool for a few minutes. If Roman asks where I am, let him know. He's so clingy after shower sex", she said.

She waved and walked out. I sighed.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in", I said, buttoning up my shirt.

Joey walked in.

"Having shower sex with Carmella really proves how much you love Willa. Good job", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? I haven't touched Carmella", I said, grabbing my Rolex.

"She sure left showered and smiling from ear to ear", he said.

"I didn't touch her. She walked in and I told her to get out, I swear", I said.

"How are you going to prove that to Willa?", he asked.

I sighed. She wasn't going to believe nothing happened. I grabbed my sun glasses and walked out of my room. Willa had a plate ready for me. I sat down and sighed.

"Nothing happened between her and I", I said.

Willa poured my juice.

"I swear", I said.

She made eye contact with me.

"Whatever you do behind closed doors is your business", she said.

She went and put the juice down, her back to me.

"But you believe me, right?", I asked.

She turned to look at me and smiled.

"I know when your lying Ro. I believe you", she said.

I nodded. After I finished eating, Willa and I went to do the interview.

"We told them not to bring up Gronk, but I doubt they'll listen, so don't mention him unless it's to say something nice about him. No sarcasm behind what you say either, ok.", Willa said.

"Yes booger", I said.

"Don't forget to say how thankful you are to the Patriots and the fans for the years you spent there. I know you're mad they let you go, but remember you're starting fresh with the Texans. You're a different person", Willa said.

"I got it Will", I smiled.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Good luck", she said.

I sat down where they told me and they put a mic on me. Chris "Boomer" Berman sat down across from me.

"Having a good day?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes sir", I responded.

"I met your girlfriend at the charity event last night, sweet girl", he said.

I was confused. Carmella? Sweet?

"I see you brought her with you, you really like her don't you", he said.

I looked over at Willa, she sent me a wave.

"She's a sweetheart, but she's not my girlfriend", I said sadly.

"Oh but you two looked", he stopped when he saw the look on my face.

He nodded.

"You should tell her you know", he said.

I gave him a small smile.

"We ready?", the camera man asked.

Boomer looked at me and I nodded. He nodded back at the man.

"Welcome to ESPN special report. I'm Chris Berman and I'm here with none other than superstar Tight End Roman Reigns. How are you today Roman?", Chris said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm good, I feel great", I said with a smile.

"Roman, recently you were in the news for hitting ex Patriots teammate Rob Gronkowski. How do you feel about this and what you did?", he asked.

"Well, after hitting him, I did feel bad and I've tried to contact him to apologize, but um, no answer. I didn't like how I handled things. I'm a grown man, I should have done something different. I could have walked away, I should have walked away", I said.

Boomer nodded.

"Are there any hard feelings towards the Patriots for releasing you because of this incident? I mean, I would have fired Gronk because he instigated the situation.", he said.

"Absolutely no hard feelings what so ever. They made a decision they thought was best and I understand that decision. As for Rob, hey, he's a great football player what can I say. I wish the Patriots and Rob the best and I'm grateful they gave me the opportunity to play the game I love and show the world what I can do", I said, smiling.

"I just have to say, congratulations on your five year contract with the Houston Texans. I think you deserve it", he said.

"Thank you, I can't wait to start playing and hopefully bring the Lombardi trophy to Houston", I said.

"Speaking of Texans, there is a certain Quarterback on the team that you've had a friendship with since you were kids. A Mr. Dean Ambrose", he said.

I nodded.

"Yes, Dean and I have known each other since our flag football days. Who would have thought that two of those five year olds would be playing on the same team once again", I said.

"And you both played on the same high school team?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I played against him in college, there were never any hard feelings", I said.

"He played for the Bengals. How was that?", he asked.

"It was always nice to see him, he's one of my best friends. He knows me on the field and off", I said.

"You'll also be working with JJ Watt. How's that? Have you met him yet?", he asked.

"It's pretty cool, we did get a chance to hang out during practice and after the event last night. He's a good guy and very down to earth you know", I said.

"How was it moving from Boston to Arizona and then to Houston?", he asked.

"The move from Boston to Arizona was pretty easy. I have the best assistant and she really deserves all the credit for making it an easy move. The weather was my no no, it was so hot", I said chuckling.

Boomer laughed and nodded.

"Now, I think every woman around the world wants to know", he smirked.

I laughed.

"Here it comes", I said.

"Are you single?", he asked.

"Honestly, I am, but I don't feel like I am", I said.

Boomer smiled and glanced at Willa. I smiled.

"Explain for those who are confused", he said.

"I'm in love. She's an amazing woman, I've known her my whole life. I've tried to ignore it and move on but no one else came close to her", I said.

"Why would you want to ignore how you feel about her? Why not just tell her?", he asked.

"Well her fiancé for one and I don't think she feels the same way", I said.

"You said you've known her your whole life?", he asked.

I nodded.

"She saved my life once. We were at the beach and her family was there as well, the water pulled me in and she saw me, came to my rescue. We've been best friends ever since", I said.

Boomer nodded, impressed.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I couldn't stop my heart from racing after his confession. This was going to be on tv and I couldn't stop it. Everyone back home knew how Roman and I met. I heard Boomer thank Roman and the camera man yelled cut. Roman looked over at me. He licked his lips and stood. He slowly came over to me.

"Try to ignore that", he said, walking past me.

"What do I tell Sami?", I asked.

"Not my problem", he said.

I followed him to the car and we got in. He told the driver to take us to In and Out. I wiped the tear that slipped.

"I'm not taking it back this time. This time it's out there and everyone is going to know. I'm spoken for and I'm here, whenever you want me", he said.


	18. Chapter 18-A Chance

**_Willa_** -

I was sitting in my room listening to Carmella yell at Roman for the interview he did. He told me to stay in my room for my safety. I heard the front door slam shut and knew she had left. I took the chance and poked my head out of the door, Roman was rubbing his cheek.

"Is it safe?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Why would you do that Rome? You have to realize it's going to hurt so many people", I said.

"Then they'll know how I feel every time you're with Sami", he said.

I looked down.

"I poured myself out to not just you this time, but to everyone. Can't you just once be honest with me? Tell me how you truly feel about me? No bullshit, no Sami", he said.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Willa, say something", he said louder.

My phone started ringing and I knew it was Sami. Roman snatched my phone out of my hand and answered.

"She's busy", he growled and hung up.

I was reaching for it, he put my phone in his pants. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Want your phone? Answer me", he said.

I sighed, I licked my lips. I could feel my tears ready to fall.

"Fine, I did love you. I've loved you a long time, but you never once looked at me the way you did other girls. I was invisible to everyone", he stopped me.

"Except me, I always saw you", he said.

"But not the way I wanted. Then that night in my room, when we", I stopped.

He wiped the tear that had slid down my cheek with his thumb.

"I fell even more in love with you. I knew that even if I told you how I felt it wouldn't change things. You were leaving for college and I would rather still have you as my best friend then lose you", I said.

"I love you too baby", he whispered.

"Roman", I said.

"Let me talk", he said.

He sat down.

"I told you that I've loved you since freshmen year, but I don't even know if that's true anymore. I think I've always loved you, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I was afraid I'd lose you", he said.

I sat down across from him.

"That night in Arizona, when we made love, I knew you were the only woman I ever want to be with. The only woman I can't live without, you are my heart and my soul, my only exception", he said.

"I don't know what to do Roman. I don't want to turn into my mother. What if I hurt you and I don't want to hurt Sami", I said.

"Give me a chance, let me love you. I promise I can make you happy", he said.

"And what about Sami huh?", I asked.

He sighed and took my phone out, he handed it to me.

"Talk to him and when you've made up your mind, I'll be in my room, ready to hear what you've decided on", he said.

I nodded. He kissed the top of my head and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. I stood and walked to mine, closing my door. Three missed calls from Sami. I took a deep breath before dialing his number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Sami", I said.

"What the fuck is going on Willa? He confesses his love for you on national tv and don't say it wasn't about you because we damn well know it was", he yelled.

"I don't know what to tell you. It caught me off guard too, I didn't know he was going to say that", I said.

"Do you love him back?", he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer.

"Don't answer that, I know you do. You've always loved him", he said.

"Sami", I said.

"Don't, just don't", he said.

More tears slid down my face. I heard him sigh.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this", he said.

I braced myself.

"If you want to be with him, then I'll step back but know that I'm here. Our engagement is still on, I can give you a few months to make up your mind on who you really want to be with", he said.

"I don't know what to do Sami", I said.

"Do you love me at all?", he asked.

"Yes, of course I do", I said.

"I love you too", he said.

I did love Sami, I just didn't know if it was the same way I loved Roman, it felt like it. I took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

"Sure", I said.

"When you come for Thanksgiving, let's get married. Small intimate ceremony, close friends and family", he said.

"Sami", I said softly.

"Let me finish", he said.

He sighed.

"If you show up the day of our wedding then I know you want to be with me, but if you don't then I know you chose him", he said.

"But we have nothing ready", I said.

"I'll take care of everything and inviting everyone. You just think, long and hard about who you want to be with", he said.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll talk to you later baby", he said.

"Ok", I said.

"Love you Willa", he said.

I smiled.

"I love you too", I replied.

I set my phone down and sighed. I got about a dozen text messages each from Brie and Nikki.

 _ **"Forgive me, I'm sorry for slapping you"**_ -Willa.

 _ **"Forgive me for comparing you to your mother, you are nothing like her"**_ \- Nik.

 _ **"OMG he confessed in an interview that he's in love with you, girl jump on that"**_ -Brie.

 _ **"Brie, no"**_ -Willa.

 _ **"Woman I hope your texting me while riding his D"**_ -Nik.

I laughed. Only Nikki. I put them in a group chat and told them about what Sami said.

 _ **"He's giving you a free pass, take it. It's the only way you are going to know how you feel about him and if he's the one"**_ -Brie.

 _ **"I agree with Brie"**_ -Nik.

 _ **"I'm just so confused"**_ -Willa.

 _ **"Sex will fix that"**_ -Nik.

I laughed.

 _ **"I have to go, talk to you two later, maybe you guys can go to Houston for a game"**_ -Willa.

 _ **"Sounds good, bye girl"**_ -Nik.

 _ **"Great, see you"**_ -Brie.

I set my phone down and walked across to Roman's room. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I knocked.

"Come in", he said.

I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up from his phone and smiled, setting his phone down.

"My mom is over the moon about my confession. She said she always knew", he said chuckling.

I smiled and closed his door behind me. I went over to him and stepped between his legs. I leaned down and kissed him, he sighed. The kiss growing heavier.

"We are going to see how this goes. Sami is stepping aside for a bit, he wants me to give this, us a chance", I said.

He nodded and licked his lips.

"I'm all yours tonight. Would you like to have dinner with me?", he asked smiling.

I smiled and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?", I asked.

"Dinner by the beach. I heard there's a nice romantic resturant near by", he said.

"Can't wait", I said.

I pecked his lips and left his room. Joey walked into the hotel room.

"Everything ok with you both?", he asked.

I nodded.

"We have a date tonight", I said.

He smiled and I left.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed some clothes, deciding on what to wear for tonight. Joey walked in and smiled.

"So you got a date? Where are you taking her and what are you wearing?", he asked.

"Romantic dinner by the beach and I don't know", I said.

"Listen she doesn't love you because of how much money you have and how much you spend on her. Think, really think about what she would like, you know her Ro", he said.

I stopped and thought about it, I looked at him.

"Do me a favor?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Name it big guy", he said.


	19. Chapter 19-Everything Is Good

**_Willa_** -

I showered and picked a nice, coral color flowy dress. It stopped above the knees. I grabbed some sandals and curled my hair, putting on a little bit of makeup. I heard a light knock on my door and went to answer it, I was really nervous. I opened it and Roman stood there.

"Wow, you look amazing", he said, his eyes running up and down me.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

He cleared his throat and his eyes met mine, he handed me roses.

"For you", he said.

"Thank you", I smiled.

We walked out into the living room and Joey stood there. He smiled.

"There is a car downstairs waiting for you, have a good night", he said.

Roman took my hand and we headed for the car.

"So can I ask where we're going?", I asked.

He smirked.

"It's a surprise", he said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I had Joey arrange a picnic on the beach, rose petals and candles in the sand. She gasped.

"You like it?", I asked.

She nodded.

"You didn't have to do all this, I would have been fine at McDonald's", she said.

I chuckled.

"I know but you deserve this and more. I know how much you love the beach and honestly the beach is our thing, it's where you saved my life and the moment I fell in love with my guardian angel", I said.

She blushed.

"I did get us tacos though. JJ Watt swears by them, he says he gets them every time he comes into town", I said.

"Tacos are good", she said.

I set the food out and opened her drink for her. We ate.

"So I need to ask", I said.

"Ask what?", she asked.

"Well my date for the Espys is gone and well, would you like to go with me? As my date", I asked.

She nodded.

"I'd love too", she said.

We finished eating and I stood. I reached out to her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk", I said.

She took my hands and stood, brushing off any sand stuck to her dress. I removed my shoes and we walked bare foot.

"Is this ok to do? Walk along the beach at night?", she asked.

"Yes, I made sure of it", I said.

She nodded, I squeezed her hand.

"I feel like we can walk in silence because we already know everything about each other", I said.

"This is true", she agreed.

I stopped in front of her and looked around, empty beach. I started removing my clothes.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Skinny dipping", I said shrugging.

I pulled off my shirt. I slid her straps off her shoulders.

"Come on babe, live a little", I said, kissing her.

She smiled and looked around, finally removing her dress and bra and panties. She took my hand and we ran in.

"I didn't realize how cold it was going to be", I said.

She laughed and once we were deep enough, I pulled her into me. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms around my neck. I kissed her. She was trembling.

"You cold baby?", I asked.

She nodded. I swam us back to shore and we got dressed. I placed my jacket over her shoulders.

"That was a lot of fun", she said giggling.

"Yeah, it can be like that all the time", I said.

I cupped her face in my hands and placed my lips against her, the taste of ocean water on her lips.

"I love you so much", I whispered.

"We should go home, my skins getting itchy from the salt water", she said.

"Mine too", I said.

We picked up the picnic and walked hand in hand to the car. The driver smiled and drove us back to the hotel. Walking into our room. I tugged her towards me and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my guardian angel", I whispered.

She looked up at me.

"This isn't like you", she said.

"What?", I asked.

"Saying goodnight without getting any", she said.

"I told you you were different, now goodnight", I said.

She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to reach my lips, giving me a peck.

"Goodnight Romeo", she said.

I smiled. I watched her walk into her room and close the door. I couldn't help the excitment going through me and the huge smile on my face.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I took off my wet clothes and hung it to dry. I got in the warm shower and made sure to rinse off all the beach water. I dried my body and hair, grabbing my phone that I had left while on my date. Two texts from Sami.

 _ **"I love you"**_ \- Sami.

 _ **"I miss you so much"**_ \- Sami.

I sighed. My excitement and happiness just went away. I was hurting Sami and he didn't deserve it. Sami made me happy too, he made me laugh, he was so sweet and kind. From under my door I noticed a shadow moving. I stood and opened my door quickly, Roman was walking back to his.

"Ro", I said.

He stopped and turned. He was showered and dressed for bed too. He licked his lips.

"I just, I was gonna see if you wanted anything to drink or", I stopped him.

I went towards him. Something about seeing him, made me walk towards him and pull him into a kiss. It was hot and heavy. I dropped my towel.

"We should slow down", he whispered.

"It's too late for that", I said, reattaching our lips.

He lifted me off the floor and into my room, he gently placed me down and quickly undressed.

"Willa", he whispered.

His hands spread my legs and I felt him against me, I moaned. I ran my fingers through his hair, he kissed my shoulder.

"Beautiful", he whispered, before kissing my cheek.

He thrusted into me and I arched my body into his.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I woke up feeling relaxed and energized. I smiled watching Willa sleep. I was afraid to open my eyes, thinking she might have regretted what we did like the last time. My heart couldn't take that kind of rejection again.

"Good morning", her sweet voice brought me back.

I smiled.

"Morning babe", I leaned down to kiss her.

"That was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time", she said, cuddling into my side.

"Me too", I said.

She giggled and kissed my shoulder.

"Any regrets?", I asked.

She leaned over and kissed my lips soft and slow. She pulled away an inch.

"None", she said.

I brought her back down to meet my lips.

"Roman?", we heard Joey yell.

I sighed and Willa giggled.

"Coming", I called back.

The door opened and he walked in, he quickly turned and covered his eyes.

"Didn't see anything", he said.

"Can you wait in the living room", I said.

He gave me a thumbs up and left, closing the door behind him. Willa laughed and I pulled her towards me.

"I'm gonna go talk to him", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her.

"Be right back beautiful", I said.

I grabbed my shorts and quickly pulled them on. Heading towards the living room.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy", I said.

He looked towards the room and then sighed.

"The woman you slept with the day Willa went on vacation, Rosa. She's saying she's pregnant and that it's yours", he said.

I shook my head and sat down.

"No, I mean I always use a condom, how", he stopped me.

"Those things aren't hundred percent Roman", he said.

"Hey, everything ok?", Willa came out.

Willa sat beside me and I looked at her.

"Everything's fine", I said.

I looked at Joey, he nodded.

"Yeah, everything's good", he said.


	20. Chapter 20-Mom?

**_Roman_** -

After finding out the news that I might be a dad, I knew I couldn't tell Willa. I was trying to avoid her all day, sending her on random clothes runs or I would disappear and head to the gym. I knocked on Dean's door.

"Hey man", he said.

I walked in and sat down in a chair.

"What happened? Did the date not go well?", he asked.

"It did, it was perfect. She's everything", I said.

"Then what's with the face?", he asked.

"A girl I hooked up with before Willa is claiming she's pregnant and that it's mine. Man I just got Willa. If she finds out about this, I'll lose her for sure. I don't know what to do", I said.

"Is there a possibility this baby is yours?", he asked.

"It could be Rob's, he slept with her a few days before I did", I said.

"Ask for a paternity test", he said.

I nodded.

"Any advice on how to tell Willa?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't know Ro, I don't think there is any good way to tell her", he said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Listen, don't worry about it right now. The Espys are today, focus on that", he said.

I nodded.

"You're right", I said.

I stood and left his room, getting back to mine. Willa was in my room taking my suit out. She smiled at me.

"Hey, where have you been?", she asked.

She came over to me and kissed me. I smiled.

"Gym and then I went to visit Dean", I said.

She nodded.

"You should start getting dressed, but you might want to shower first", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her.

"Join me?", I asked.

She nodded. Once in the shower, we made love. She was going to be angry when I told her, I wanted to remember her this way, the way she clung to me as I thrusted into her gentle and slow. Her soft voice saying my name and moaning. If this was the last time I ever have her, I was going to savor it. A knock at the bathroom door interrupted us.

"Yeah", I panted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but make up and hair are here for Willa", Joey said.

I rested my forehead against hers and smiled.

"She'll be right there", I said.

Once she showered, she dried herself and then wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out. As soon as I finished showering, I dried myself and walked out to my room. Willa was getting her hair done.

"Just making your girlfriend beautiful", the girl said smiling.

"She's already beautiful", I said.

"You got a good one girl", the girl doing her hair said to her.

Willa smiled and I winked at her. I walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

My phone started ringing. I picked it up and a number I didn't recognize flashed.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hello, I'm looking for Willa Medina", the lady on the other end said.

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?", I asked.

"Hi Willa, it's me, it's mom", this woman said.

Silence, I didn't know what to say or do.

"Willa?", she repeated.

"What do you want?", I asked, my tone harsh.

The girl doing my hair even stopped to look at me before continuing.

"Just wanted to see how you were. I know it's been a long time and I've done some things that are unforgivable", I stopped her.

"What do you want?", I asked again.

"I want to see you. I know you're in California, please I just want to explain everything", she said.

"I'm busy", I said.

"Yes I know, you have the Espys. I'll be watching", she said, a light laugh coming through the phone.

"I have to go", I said.

"If you do want to meet then call me back to this number, I'll be waiting", she said.

I hung up and the girl finished my hair.

"All done", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

I went to my room and put on my dress. A small knock at my door. I looked and Roman stood there.

"You look amazing", he said.

I gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you, I can tell", he said.

"Can you finish zipping me?", I asked.

He nodded and came over, zipping up my dress. He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed.

"Don't ignore me. What's wrong?", he asked.

"My mom called", I said softly.

He turned me to face him.

"What?", he asked.

"Yeah, she called. Said she wants to see me. Apparently she's been in California this whole time", I said.

"Are you going to see her?", he asked.

"I don't know. Apart of me does and apart of me doesn't", I shrugged.

He nodded.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here", he said.

I kissed him.

"I know, you've always been here", I said.

"And I'm not going anywhere", he said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

We were at an after party. Willa was sitting with Dean and talking. I had gone to the bathroom. I stood on the other side of the room just watching her. She was so beautiful, falling more in love with her.

"Hey asshole", I turned to see Rob and his brothers standing around me.

I sighed.

"Listen man, I don't want any trouble. I just want to enjoy my night, you should do the same", I said.

I was going to walk away, but one of his brothers put his hand on my chest, stopping me. I pushed his brother's hands away.

"We need to talk, you know about Rosa", he said.

I looked back at him and nodded.

"I'm all ears", I said.

"She says she doesn't know whose baby this is. I think it's mine, she doesn't", he said.

"Honestly I hope it's yours", I said.

I glanced at Willa and he followed my line of sight.

"Willa huh", he said.

I nodded.

"Does she know?", he asked.

"Not yet", I said.

"What happened to that fiancé of hers? What's his name?", he asked.

"Sami", I said.

He nodded.

"He's taking a backseat right now", I said.

He nodded.

"You should tell her before she finds out from someone else", he said.

"I know", I said.

I went back over to Dean and Willa, putting my arm over her shoulders. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

We were back in Houston. Roman was at his practice. I was getting his game and practice schedule ready, the plays he had to study when there was a knock at the door. They knocked again before I could reach it. I opened it and Brie stood there.

"Brie, what are you doing here?", I asked.

It looked like she had been crying and she had a few suitcases with her. Her car parked in front of our house.

"Come in", I said.

She walked in past me and I helped her bring her bags in.

"I know this is asking too much and this isn't really your house, but I had no where else to go. Nikki's on vacation and", I stopped her.

"It's ok Brie, you know you're more than welcome here. Roman isn't going to kick you out", I said.

"Thank you", she said.

"Sit and I'll make some coffee for us", I said.

She nodded and sat down. I started on the coffee. After I went to sit beside her while we waited for it to be done.

"So what happened?", I asked.

"Daniel kicked me out. He said he couldn't do this anymore and that he cheated on me. When I got home from yoga he had my bags packed and my car. I drove all the way here", she said.

I heard the beeping of the coffee machine and stood, making her a cup and then myself. She looked so exhausted.

"I'm gonna go get one of the rooms ready and a warm shower. Then you could get some sleep", I said.

"But what if Roman", I stopped her.

"Roman wouldn't dare put you out, trust me", I said.

She nodded and took another drink of her coffee. I went upstairs and got the bed ready, turning on the shower for her. She came up a few minutes later and walked into the bathroom to shower. I went back down and brought her suitcases in her room. I shut her door and went back downstairs. I started to get things for dinner out of the fridge. The front door opened.

"Babe, I'm home", Roman said.

I smiled and met him in the living room. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Dean over for dinner", he said.

"It's fine, um, there is actually something we need to talk about", I said.

"And whose car is that out front? They have a shit load of stuff in their car", he said, taking his shoes off.

"That's what I need to talk to you about", I said.

He put his hands on his hips and waited.

"Daniel kicked Brie out. Turns out he was cheating on her and just kicked her out. Nikki is on vacation so she couldn't go there", he put his hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"She can stay here as long as she wants", he said.

I smiled.

"Good, because I already told her she could", I said.

"I know, you're such a good person", he said.

He kissed my forehead.

"I knew I never liked that guy", he said, before going upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21-First Love

**_Roman_** -

I showered and got dressed. Walking out of my room to go downstairs, I heard crying. I knew it was Brie. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in", she said.

I opened the door and poked my head in. She saw me and wiped her cheeks and stood.

"Hi, I was just", I stopped her.

"Willa already filled me in. Like I told her, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. This is your home", I said.

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you Roman", she said.

"What are friends for", I said.

She pulled away and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why do I get the feeling you haven't slept?", I asked.

"Because I haven't. I drove straight here", she said.

"Why didn't you stop at a hotel or something? Driving without sleep is extremely dangerous", I said.

She sighed.

"Brie", I said.

I knew she was hiding something.

"He canceled my credit cards and I only had enough for gas and a burger from the dollar menu", she said embarrassed.

I nodded.

"And don't worry, I'm not a freeloader. I will get a job and pay rent or a bill, whatever you want", she said quickly.

"Brie stop, you don't have to do that. At least not right away, I want you to get some rest and take your time. Don't rush into anything", I said.

"I should have never quit my job when he told me too. I'll take care of us, he said", she said.

"You loved the man, you wanted to make him happy", I said shrugging.

"Not as much as my first love. I don't know why I listened to my mom and dad", she said.

I smiled.

"You know, he's coming over for dinner", I said, walking towards the door.

She looked up and blushed.

"He doesn't want to see me", she said.

"He was never angry at you for breaking it off with him. He knew why you did it. You are the only relationship he's ever been in, just can't seem to find the right woman and you, to be honest, never looked happy with Daniel", I said.

She smiled.

"He's coming?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Should be here soon", I said.

She nodded.

"Thank you Roman", she said.

I walked out of her room and downstairs. Willa was bringing down the plates. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know, I've been thinking", I said.

"Oh we know that's not a good thing", she said.

I bit her shoulder and she giggled.

"Dean needs an assistant, Brie doesn't have a job. This can work out for the both of them", I said.

I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Intriguing, go on", she said.

"You know, show her the ropes and I'll plant the idea in Dean's head, make him think it was his idea", I said.

"But it won't be weird for him? You know, because of their history", she said.

"He still loves her, that's why he can't seem to find someone. He's looking for Brie in each of those women and just can't nail it", I said.

She nodded.

"I won't mention anything to Brie till Dean agrees", she said.

"I hear a motorcycle", I said.

I kissed her cheek. A knock at the door pulled me away and I opened it.

"Hey, so what's for dinner?", he asked, walking in.

He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the couch.

"Man, it's hot as hell out there and you are wearing a jacket", I chuckled.

He shrugged and smiled.

"Hi", we both turned at the sound of Brie's voice.

Dean's smile fell, he had the look of longing on his face and in his eyes. I know because that was the same look I had for Willa.

"Dean, it's been awhile", she said.

"Yeah", he said.

Brie looked at me.

"Willa's in the kitchen?", she asked.

I nodded and she smiled at Dean before heading towards the kitchen. Dean looked at me and then grabbed his jacket. He opened the front door and walked out. I followed and stopped him.

"Ambrose, where are you going?", I asked.

"Home, this is bullshit. I'm not gonna sit at the same table as her and Daniel and act like I'm ok with it", he said.

He got on his motorcycle.

"Listen, Daniel isn't here", I said.

"I don't care, now get your hands off of my bike", he said.

"He kicked her out, Dean. She has nothing left so she came here", I said.

He sighed.

"He cheated on her, probably kicked her out to move that bitch in", I said.

I could tell he was thinking about something, probably thinking about flying out to Arizona to kill Daniel.

"Stay, please", I said.

He nodded and got off of his motorcycle. We walked back in before the girls could notice. Again he took his jacket off and put it on the couch. We turned on the tv and put it on ESPN. Brie was setting up the table and Dean was watching her. She looked over and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Man you've still got it bad", I mumbled to him.

He chuckled and looked back at me.

"Never got over her", he said.

"Hey and her parents can't say anything now, go for it, ask her out", I said.

"I'm not about to be the rebound guy", he said.

"You aren't the rebound guy, Daniel was and when her parents find out that you were so much better they are going to love you", I said.

"Besides, the only reason they will accept me now is because I have money and a badass career", he said.

"But you know that's not why Brie loves you. That has always been there and it's still there", I said.

He squinted his eyes at me.

"What do you know Reigns?", he asked.

"I see I've piqued your interest", I said.

He smirked.

"Maybe", he shrugged.

"I just know that she has your Bengals jersey. Whenever we would hang out she would ask how you were, if you've met anyone and when I told her you haven't, she would smile. I told her you were coming today and she lit up. She thinks you hate her", I said.

"I don't hate her. I was angry at first because of her parents, but after I just missed her, it broke my heart to see her with Daniel", he said.

"Well Daniel isn't around anymore. She's a grown adult who can make up her own mind, and she still in love with you. Sounds to me like fate is in your hands", I said.

He smiled.

"You really think I should make a move?", he asked.

"Let her know you aren't mad at her anymore first, maybe offer her a job", I said.

"A job?", Dean asked confused.

He stopped, catching on.

"I do need an assistant", he said.

"That's an excellent idea Dean", I said.

He smiled.

"Boys, dinner", Willa said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

I noticed Brie and Dean send small looks to each other. We all ate in silence, which was killing me. Someone needed to say something. I kicked Roman and he smiled.

"So, where did Nikki go on vacation?", he asked Brie.

"She went home to visit our mom and dad", Brie said.

"Why didn't you go?", Roman asked.

"My parents and I aren't getting along right now", she said shrugging.

"Sorry to hear that", Dean said.

Brie looked up at him.

"No you aren't. Be real, you don't like them", she said to him.

Dean looked at her.

"No I don't, not after they took what was most important to me. The one good thing I had going for me, the only thing worth keeping", he said.

I looked at Roman.

"Ro, let's clear the table", I said standing.

He followed.

"You think that's a good idea? Leaving them alone like that?", he asked.

"They need this", I said.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket, my lips still attached to Roman's.

"Hello", I said, pulling away.

"Hey babe", Sami.

I looked at Roman and his smile fell. He took a few steps back till the counter stopped him.

"Hey", I said.

"Just wanted to check in with you, I miss you", he said.

"Miss you too", I said.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Small wedding is planned out, my mom helped me", he said chuckling.

"Tell her thank you", I said.

"So when can you come down? We can discuss it and spend time together", he said, sounding hopeful.

"Not sure", I said.

"Willa, you can't make up your mind if you don't spend time with me too, it's only fair", he said.

"I know Sami", I said.

"I love you Willa, I hope to see you soon", he said.

"Yeah, me too", I said.

I hung up with him and Roman looked hurt.

"You knew he and I were still together. You agreed to this deal", I said.

"I didn't say anything", he said.

"But you're thinking it", I said.

He looked down. I want over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed the top of my head.


	22. Chapter 22-Dean & Brie

**_Dean_** -

"I should go", I said standing.

"I'll walk you", Brie said.

We walked to the front door and she walked me all the way to my bike. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"You got yourself a motorcycle. You've always wanted one", she said.

I got on and nodded.

"You have everything you said you were going to have", she said.

"Not everything", I said.

She met my eyes.

"Roman told me about you and Daniel, I'm sorry", I said.

She nodded and then shrugged.

"It wasn't meant to be. No matter how much my parents wanted it to be", she said.

"Sorry to say, but your parents don't know you. If they did they would have known how wrong he was for you, but what do I know right. I'm just some trailer trash kid, whose parents couldn't afford to feed him half the time", I said.

"Dean", she said.

"I loved you and sometimes I wish that was good enough for your parents", I said.

"It was enough for me", she said.

"Then why leave me? Why hurt me?", I asked.

"Because I thought I had to do everything they said. I was a kid, I've always listened to what my parents said. I didn't want to leave you, but", she stopped.

"But?", I asked.

"They threatened to send me and Nikki away, far away and I would never get to see you again. Nikki would have hated me for getting us sent away.", she said.

"We could have run away. I could have taken care of you", I said.

"You would have lost all of this and knowing that, I know I made the right choice", she said.

"All of this means nothing without you", I said.

She wiped a tear that was about to slip.

"Daniel must have done something right because you stayed with him", I said.

"What was I suppose to do Dean?", she asked, raising her voice.

"You could have gone to find me, I wasn't far. I would have accepted you with open arms", I said.

"I thought you were mad at me. You ignored me any time I tried to talk to you and then after graduation you disappeared", she said.

"Because I couldn't take seeing you both together. He got to kiss and hold you, while I, I just watched as I lost you", I said.

"You never lost me", she said.

I turned and unclipped the extra helmet and handed it to her.

"Break in the backseat?", I asked.

"What? I'm the first woman to ride with you?", she asked smiling.

"That seat was always and only meant for you", I said.

She smiled and took the helmet. She put it on and I helped her on.

"I think you know where your hands belong", I said.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. The feel of her so close was breath taking.

"Ready beautiful?", I asked.

She nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

"Looks like Brie and Dean hit it off", I said, looking out the window.

Roman smiled.

"How about we go upstairs and I can help you relax", I said.

"Ms. Medina, are you coming on to me?", he asked.

I laughed and he kissed me.

"Before we go upstairs, can I ask what you and Sami talked about?", he asked.

"Roman", I said.

"I know I have no right to ask because you wouldn't tell him what we talk about. Just forget I asked ok", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I took her to an ice cream shop I knew she would like.

"Listen, I was thinking, I need an assistant and I don't know if you would like to work for me, but the position is open. I wouldn't mind seeing you every day", I said.

She smiled.

"Did Roman tell you I needed a job?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"No, he hired Willa because she knew him better than anyone. I want to hire you because you know me better than anyone, in and out of clothes", I said smirking.

She pushed me playfully.

"Dean Ambrose", she said blushing.

I laughed.

"So what do you say?", I asked.

"I don't know anything about being an assistant", she said.

"I'm sure Willa can give you a few pointers", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, thanks", she said.

"Anytime", I said.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Can I ask you a serious question now?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Did you ever tell anyone about the baby? Our baby and then your miscarriage?", I asked.

Her smile fell.

"Willa knew, I had to tell someone. I knew I could trust her with this", she said.

I looked down at my ice cream.

"Do you ever wonder what our baby would have looked like or if it was a boy or girl? I know you were only two months, but I was so excited", I said.

She smiled.

"All the time. I imagine a little girl, my hair color and nose, your eyes and dimples. I was excited too, because she would have been apart of you", she said.

I smiled imagining her.

"We were only sixteen, but I knew I could take care of you and our baby. I would have done whatever I needed too", I said.

She looked up at me and reached over, taking my hand.

"I know", she said.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"I love you B", I said.

She squeezed my hand.

"I love you too, but I need time", she said.

"As much as you need. I've waited a long time, what's a few more months", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I woke up to Roman kissing down my stomach. His beard tickling me as he moved lower.

"What are you doing Rome?", I asked.

"Something I'm sure Sami never does", he said.

I felt his warm breath against me, my whole body feeling tingly.

"You're going to love this", he said softly.

I felt his tongue and I moaned. He groaned against me, the vibrations making me moan louder.

"Roman", I moaned.

I heard a ding from my phone and I looked over at it on the nightstand. My hands gripping the sheets underneath me.

"Oh shit", I panted.

I was trying to catch my breath. He lifted his head and licked his lips. He smirked and moved up my body.

"You taste so good babe", he whispered.

He kissed my shoulder.

"Did you enjoy?", he asked.

I nodded my head quickly and he chuckled.

"It could be like that all the time you know. Then maybe hopefully a marriage, then a couple of kids", he said, kissing my neck.

He pecked my lips.

"I've never asked you. Do you want kids?", he asked.

"I do, don't know how many though", I said.

"I want as many as you're willing to have", he said.

He kissed me. I had forgotten about my phone till it dinged again. I reached over and picked it up. Messages from my mom. I sighed and placed it back down.

"She still asking to see you?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Said she's willing to come down to Houston to talk", I said.

"Like I said before, I'll support any decision you want to make", he said.

I nodded.

"I know you have questions you want to ask her, especially why she took your college fund knowing that was your money", he said.

"I do want to know why she did that", I said.

"If you decide to meet with her, then ask her", he said.

I kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23-Maybe His Baby

**_Willa_** -

It's been a month since Roman and I got together. His first preseason game was on Sunday. Brie was still living with us and working for Dean, although they did more flirting than work.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", I asked Brie.

She was smiling from ear to ear since she got here.

"Yeah", she said.

"If Dean asked you out again, would you say yes?", I asked.

She nodded without a second thought.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving him", she said.

"Maybe Daniel kicking you out is a good thing. You get a second chance with the love of your life", I said.

"Speaking of love, how are things with Roman?", she asked.

"Great. He's amazing and so sweet. The only things that have changed is us having sex and kissing whenever he's home", I said.

"And Sami?", she asked.

"I'm thinking of going home and breaking it off. I rather do this in person, doing it over the phone is so wrong, rude", I said.

She nodded.

"The worst he can say is fuck you and kicking you out", she said shrugging.

I nodded.

"That didn't turn out to bad for you", I said.

"See", she said.

We laughed. We were going over the schedule for the guys. Interviews and meetings before games, when they need to study or practice.

"So when do you plan on breaking it off?", she asked.

"After Roman's first preseason game", I said.

"Does Roman know?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"He's gonna be so excited, he probably might even propose to you", she said.

"I wouldn't say no", I said.

She clapped happily.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

Dean and I were walking out of practice.

"How are things with Brie? Any progress?", I asked.

"I'm thinking of asking her out tonight", he said.

"Good, you two have been having eyeball sex since reconnecting. It makes Willa and I uncomfortable", I said.

He laughed.

"Us? You two. I've seen your hands in places I really don't want to mention", he said.

I smiled.

"Has she said anything about Sami? If she's done with him or what?", he asked.

"I don't know, I don't ask much on that", I said.

He nodded.

"Have you told her about this chick that says she's having your baby?", he asked.

"No, I think I might wait", I said.

"What, till the baby comes?", he asked sarcastically.

"No just, I don't know", I sighed.

"You need to tell her Rome", he said.

I was giving him a ride home, he stopped and I looked at him.

"You ok?", I asked.

He pointed to my car and I turned. Rosa stood there, her hands on her hips.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I find out during the Espys that you got traded to the Texans. I got in touch with your agent, did he tell you I called", she said.

"Stop, that's not my baby. Why not go talk to Rob? You and I both know it's his", I said.

"I did my calculations, this is your child", she said.

"I don't care about your math skills. It's the DNA I'm worried about. I'm not about to raise a baby that probably isn't mine", I said.

"I'm sure your girlfriend cares", she said.

I sighed.

"I want a paternity test done, till then this kid isn't mine", I said.

She cried.

"When I prove that this is your baby, I'm gonna take full custody and milk you for all you're worth. You won't have a cent left to your name", she said.

"If that baby is mine, which I doubt", I said.

She rolled her eyes and left. Dean scratched his chin.

"You need to really tell Willa. She'll understand if you just explain, all this woman wants is money", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll tell her after our first preseason game, we need to focus and I can't do that if Willa is mad at me", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Brie was out for the night with Dean. He had asked her out on a date and she accepted. Roman was on our couch studying plays. I sat beside him eating cereal, I noticed him smile.

"What?", I asked.

"You are so cute", he said, looking over at me.

I smiled.

"I can see you from the corner of my eye, watching me", he said.

I shrugged.

"You look relaxed studying", I said.

He squeezed my thigh.

"And I love moments like this with you, makes me feel right at home, warm and happy", he said.

I kissed him. He moaned and pulled away a little.

"Lucky charms", he mumbled licking his lips.

He kissed me again, I pulled away now.

"Study please. I know it's only preseason, but the fans are counting on you to make this team look good", I said.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

* * *

It was Sunday now. Brie and I were getting ready to go to the game. We were going to be sitting with the fans, I never liked sitting up in those private boxes and Roman knew that. Joey walked into our house holding two boxes.

"These are gifts from Roman and Dean", Joey said smiling.

Brie gave me a look and we both opened them together. Inside were jerseys made for us. Written on the back, Mrs. Reigns and Brie's said Mrs. Ambrose. She laughed.

"Wow", Brie said.

"Tell me about it, they haven't even asked us to marry them yet", I said.

"Are you wearing yours?", she asked.

"Yes, it would hurt Roman if I didn't", I said.

She nodded and put hers on, I put mine on. We left for the arena and a security helped us to our seats, we sat right behind the bench. Dean was throwing a ball to a couple of the guys, he looked over and waved. Roman was coming over.

"I see you got our gifts, did you like?", he asked.

"Loved, thank you", I said.

Dean came over and smiled.

"Thanks babe", Brie said to Dean.

"Just so these men know who you belong to", he said to her.

"Well we gotta go get dressed, enjoy the game ladies", Roman said.

They walked off and Joey came over to ask if we needed anything before the game started. He got us something to eat and a drink. Joey sat beside me.

"You know I've never seen Roman so happy. You better be a good luck charm", he said.

"Your charm surprises me every time", I said.

He laughed.

"Excuse me, are you Roman Reigns's girlfriend?", a teenage girl dressed in a Texans jersey asked, smiling at me.

"Oh um, yes", I said.

She turned and then a woman I recognized came over. Joey was about to stand, but I stopped him.

"Hi, remember me?", Rosa asked.

I nodded.

"Can I help you?", I asked.

"Yes actually you can. Tell your boyfriend that as soon as the paternity test comes back that this baby is his, I will suck him dry", she said.

"Wait, what? Your pregnant?", I asked.

She smirked.

"He didn't tell you. Even after I threatened him and told his agent", she said.

I looked at Joey and Joey glanced at me before standing.

"Security", he called.

The security came down and gestured for Rosa to follow him. I stood.

"Wait. How positive are you that this baby is Roman's?", I asked.

She sighed.

"You seem like a nice person and you don't deserve this. You deserve to be with someone who you can trust", she said.

She left with the security and I sat down, Joey did too.

"We don't know if what she said was true. Rob slept with her the day before, it's very possible this baby is his and not Roman's, that's why he didn't tell you. He wanted to be absolutely sure before saying anything", Joey said.

"Who else knew?", I asked.

"Just me and probably Dean, you know he tells him everything", he said.

I sat back and Brie took my hand.

"Willa", she said.

"Let's just enjoy the game and I'll speak to Roman after. Don't tell him I know Joey, I want him to focus on the game, even if it is only preseason", I said.

He nodded.

"He loves you and he just didn't want to lose you", he said, before ending the conversation.

I sighed.


	24. Chapter 24-Not Her

**_Roman_** -

We had won our game. Dean had thrown five touchdown passes, I made two of those. We showered and dressed, walking out of the stadium. We signed a few autographs and went home.

"What are you doing tonight?", I asked Dean.

"Probably gonna take Brie out for dinner. You?", he asked.

"Proposing, hoping she says yes", I said smiling.

He patted my shoulder.

"Good luck", he said.

I dropped him off and went home. Brie was on her way out.

"Heading to Dean?", I asked.

She nodded. Something was up.

"You ok?", I asked.

"You need to talk to Willa", she said, getting in her car and driving away.

I walked in and set my bag down. I took a peek into the kitchen, she wasn't there. I walked upstairs.

"Willa", I called.

I looked in her room and she was there packing a suitcase.

"What's going on?", I asked.

She stopped and looked at me. Setting her clothes down.

"I'm going to go visit my dad for a few days", she said.

"Now, but I need you here", I said.

She zipped up her suitcase and sighed.

"Brie will handle your schedule. You and Dean have the same one till I come back", she said.

"Are you really going to see your dad or are you going to see Sami?", I asked.

She set her suitcase down and by her door.

"Are you really having a baby with a woman you barely even know?", she asked.

I sighed.

"Who told you?", I asked.

"She did. She went to the game, found me and told me. Why didn't you?", she said.

"Because that kid is not mine", I said.

"You don't know that. Roman, there is a possibility this baby is yours, you slept with her", she said.

"I'm gonna figure this out, I promise", I said.

"I leave tomorrow morning, Joey's giving me a ride to the airport", she said.

"I can give you a ride", I said.

"I think it's better if Joey did", she said.

I played with the small box in my pocket, squeezing it.

"Are you coming back?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"Yes", she said.

I relaxed. She came over to me and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you", I said.

"Love you too", she replied.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Roman was fast asleep. He usually slept in after a game. I kissed his cheek. Joey was outside waiting for me.

"I'll call you", I whispered.

He moaned and turned over. I smiled. I walked downstairs and walked out. Joey sent me a nod.

"You sure about this?", he asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to both my dad and Sami. Then I'll come back, I need to do this and he needs to focus on football. He can't do that with everything hanging over us. He has enough with this Rosa chick", I said.

Joey nodded and then shrugged.

"You know him better than I do", he said.

He drove me to the airport and helped me take my bag down.

"Have a safe flight", he said.

"No rude comment?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Like you said, you have too much hanging over you", he said.

I nodded.

"Take care of him", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I woke up and realized Willa wasn't in bed. I lifted my head and brushed my hair back and out of my face.

"Will?", I called.

No answer. I stood and checked the bathroom, then her room. Empty. Her suitcase was gone and it hit me, she had left. I sighed and I could hear talking downstairs, I went down. Brie was making breakfast with Dean. Joey was watching and drinking his coffee.

"He's up, hey man", Joey said.

I sent him a nod and sat beside him, tying my hair.

"What time did Willa leave?", I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Like two hours ago. She knows how you get the day after a game", Joey said.

Brie set a plate out for me.

"Willa said that's what you eat and to keep you on a strict diet", she said.

"I was hoping she would have forgotten to mention that", I said.

"Don't worry I snuck in some actual bacon and sausage", she said.

I smiled and grabbed a fork.

"Oh Roman, I hope it's ok, Nikki asked to come down and I said yes. Willa said", I stopped her and finished chewing my food.

"This is your home too, if your sister wants to come down she can. Don't need to ask", I said.

"This is your home though", I stopped her again.

"Brie, it's fine", I said.

She nodded.

"Does she know about us?", Dean asked.

Brie shook her head.

"So I'm still your secret?", he asked.

Joey and I glanced at each other then back at them. Brie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I'm telling her when she gets here. I would rather do this in person that way she has to hear me out and not hang up on me and then go tell my mom and dad", she said.

He nodded and she kissed him.

"I love you and I'm not letting them come between us again", she said.

"Good", he nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She says she has something to tell me too. Maybe she met someone", Brie said shrugging.

Dean smiled.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Landing back home, I saw my dad and ran to him, hugging him. He didn't know about my mom contacting me, but I knew I had to tell him and I rather do that face to face, hoping he could give me advice on what to do. Not only about that, but about Sami and Roman.

"I missed you kiddo", he said.

"I missed you too dad. Roman says hello and that we have to get you out to Houston for a game and a week long visit", I said.

"Sounds fun", he said, taking my bag.

We walked to his car.

"So have you seen Sami at all?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Looks heart broken", he said.

I nodded.

"How are things with Roman?", he asked.

"Good, that's apart of the reason I came to visit. I need your advice and I really hope you can help me", I said.

He nodded.

"I can try", he chuckled.

We drove home. I saw a for sale sign outside of the house. I pointed to it and he smiled.

"I have something to tell you too. I didn't want to do it over the phone", he said.

I smiled. We got off his car and he unlocked the house. We walked in and most of the stuff was packed. I set my purse down on the counter and noticed another purse.

"Dad?", I asked smiling.

I heard foot steps come downstairs. A woman appeared and she smiled at me.

"Wow, you're even prettier than your pictures", she said.

I looked at my dad. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Willa, this is Trish. Trish my daughter Willa", he said.

I shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you", she said.

"You too", I said.

"Trish and I are moving in together. This house is too big for the both of us", he said.

"Well I'm happy for you, both", I said.

"I'm gonna go get us all something to eat. We packed all the cook wear", she said.

I smiled and she came to stand beside me.

"Anything specific I can get you Willa?", she asked.

"Oh I'm not picky, whatever you decide is fine", I said.

She smiled and nodded, grabbing her purse and walking out.

"Where did you hide her the last time I came?", I asked.

"We had just started dating and I didn't want to introduce her to you till I knew she was the one. She thought the same thing with her daughter", he said.

"I'm gonna have a step sister?", I asked excited.

He laughed and nodded.

"She's ten, so yes", he said.

"I can't wait to meet her", I said.

He smiled and hugged me again.

"I'm glad you're ok with this", he said.

"Why wouldn't I be? You deserve to be happy and I'm not gonna get in the way of that", I said.

He nodded.

"So what do we need to talk about? You said Roman and I'm thinking this is also gonna be about Sami", he said.

I nodded and he sat down.

"And mom", I said.

His smile fell and I went to sit beside him.

"What about her?", he asked.

"She called me, said she wants to see me", I said.

"And have you?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I don't know if I should", I said.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What do I do?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"I think you should meet with her, ask her what you've been wanting to ask her. Tell her how she made you feel. You've been carrying this heavy weight on your shoulders, it's time to remove it. You have to admit, she's the part of the reason why you are so scared to get married, even to Roman", he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm just afraid of ending up like her, doing what she did to you", I said.

"But you aren't her Willa. You have to know that. Like I said, I think you should talk to her but it's up to you", he said.

I nodded.


	25. Chapter 25-Rollins?

**_Roman_** -

Brie was making dinner for us while we waited for Nikki to arrive. There was a knock at the door and I answered. My smile fell when I noticed who she came with.

"Roman, you live here?", Nikki asked.

"Yeah", I said.

"You know Seth", she said, pointing at him.

I opened the door wider to let them in. Nikki saw Dean and her mouth dropped open.

"What the hell is this?", Nikki asked angry.

Brie came out of the kitchen and walked over to Dean, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Brianna", Nikki said.

"Don't Nicole, I'm old enough to think for myself. I love him and no one, not you or mom and dad can stop me", she said.

I smiled and so did Dean. He kissed the side of her head.

"Rollins, what are you doing here?", Brie asked.

Nikki took a hold of his hand.

"He's my boyfriend", she said.

I raised my brow.

"Since?", Brie asked.

"Almost six months, all those vacations I've been taking are to see him", she said.

I nodded.

"Get it Rollins", I said.

Seth raised a brow.

"How's Willa? Is she here?", Seth asked.

"Not right now but she's fine, happy and satisfied. You can tell Sami I said that", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"We aren't friends anymore", he said.

"What? The super nerd sqaud broke up", I said sarcastically.

Dean elbowed me in the ribs and I stopped laughing.

"Finn went back to Ireland and let's just say I didn't agree with somethings Sami did", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I woke up in my old room and stretched. I walked downstairs and a pretty little girl with blue eyes smiled at me.

"Mom", she said.

I reached the bottom of the steps and smiled.

"Hey, did we wake you? I'm sorry", Trish said.

"No, I always get up this early", I said.

She nodded.

"This is my daughter Kayla. Kayla this is Willa", Trish introduced.

I smiled at the little girl and sent her a wave. She giggled and hid behind her mom.

"She's a little shy", she said.

I nodded. My dad walked in with breakfast and he smiled.

"There is someone here to see you Will", he said.

He pointed to the front door. I opened it and walked out, Sami stood there. He smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?", he asked.

"I needed time away from Roman and from you, trying to come to a decision", I said.

He nodded.

"I just haven't seen you since visiting you in Arizona and I just really wanted to see you", he said.

I smiled. He came towards me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you", he said.

"Missed you too", I said.

He pulled away a bit and then kissed me. It didn't feel right, it felt like I was cheating on Roman. He pulled away and held my hand.

"I know you came here to think, but how about dinner? Just tonight", he said.

I nodded.

"Ok", I agreed.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tonight", he said.

He walked away and got in his car, driving off. I sighed and walked back in, my dad smiled and walked over to me.

"So?", he asked.

"We are having dinner tonight", I said.

He nodded.

"Maybe we should take a walk", my dad said.

I nodded. I put my shoes on and stood, we walked out.

"So have you decided on what you want to do? Roman and Sami", he said.

I nodded.

"I had chosen Roman, but", I stopped.

"But?", he asked.

"A woman he slept with approached me and told me she was pregnant, that it's his baby. Roman's convinced it's not his and I wish I could just take his word for it but I can't", I said.

He nodded.

"Of course you can't, because you don't really know whose baby it is. Is he gonna take a paternity test?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Is this baby gonna stop you from being in a relationship with him?", he asked.

"I don't know. I do want to be with him, but I don't want him to ignore his child. I know he will if we stay together, he needs to focus on this baby", I said.

"He can do that and be with you", my dad said.

I shook my head.

"He won't be able too, with football ahead as well, he's gonna be all over the place and I don't want to add more stress to his already hectic life. This baby deserves to have his or her dad in their life. I know what it's like to live with a parent who chooses to ignore you", I said.

"Speaking of parent. Have you um, talked to your mom yet?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Are you planning too?", he asked.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?", I asked.

He smiled and shook his head no.

"You need this closure, if meeting with her will do that then I'm all for it", he said.

I nodded.

"It's so good to have you home", he said.

I smiled.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

After practice, I called Willa to check on her.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey babe, you haven't checked in with me. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok, that we were ok", I said.

"We are fine. Guess what", she said.

"What?", I asked.

"My dad has a girlfriend and he's moving in with her. She has a ten year old daughter", she said.

"Wow, hey you've always wanted a sibling", I said.

She laughed.

"Is this woman at least nice?", I asked.

"Yes she is, very sweet and I could tell my dad really likes her", she said.

"Good for him, he deserves to be happy", I said.

"Yeah", she agreed.

"Did you tell him about your mom?", I asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah, he thinks I should meet with her, says I need it", she said.

"And what are you going to do?", I asked.

"Call her, ask her to come down and talk", she said.

"Good, let me know how that goes", I said.

"I will", she said.

I licked my lips before asking.

"Have you seen Sami?", I asked.

"Yes, he came to the house and asked me to dinner", she said.

"And?", I asked.

"I'm going, he really wants to talk", she said.

"I can't say anything, you are kinda dating both of us", I said.

"That sounds so weird", she said.

I chuckled.

"It's weird saying it", I said.

"Anything I'm missing over there? Any news on Dean and Brie?", she asked.

"Still together. Oh and Nikki is dating Seth Rollins", I said.

"What?", she asked shocked.

"Yup, you missed a ton booger", I said.

She giggled.

"I miss you Romeo", she said.

"Not as much as I miss you baby", I replied.

"Call me tomorrow?", she asked.

"You know I will", I said.

"Goodnight", she said.

"Night beautiful", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

After hanging up with Roman, it took me a few minutes before making the phone call. I dialed her number and she answered.

"Willa", she said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come to Florida and we could talk", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah, I think we both have a lot to discuss with each other and dad says I need to tell you how I feel. Why not", I said.

"How is he, your dad?", she asked.

"Happy, Trish makes him happy", I said, mostly to hurt her.

"He's dating?", she asked.

"In a relationship. Listen I have to go, call me when you're in Florida and where you want to meet. I'll be here till Saturday", I said.

"Ok", she replied.

I hung up with her and got dressed for dinner with Sami.


	26. Chapter 26-Stranger

**_Willa_** -

Sami picked me up and we went to the diner I use to work at. He sat across from me and smiled.

"How long has it been since we've gone on a date?", he asked.

"I honestly don't remember", I said laughing.

He chuckled. A few eyes were on us and they seemed to be whispering and some laughing. I thought it had to do with Roman's ESPN interview. I ignored them and went back to my menu.

"Man, I've missed you", he said, I glanced at him.

I looked down at the menu, even though I already knew what I wanted. A waitress came over.

"Wow, how dare you show your face around here", I recognized that voice without looking at the person.

"Hi, Eva", I said.

I looked up to see her angry look and her hands on her hips.

"Where's your boyfriend?", she asked.

"Eva", Sami said warning.

"No, how can you be all calm and forgivable. She's sleeping with Roman and you want to act like it's ok", she said.

A few people turned to look at us.

"I gave her the go ahead. We discussed this Eva, if you want to give your attitude to anyone, give it to me", he said.

Discussed it? Wait, why am I not jealous?

"It's still cheating", Eva said.

"You know what, can we get another waitress", Sami said to the manager.

The manager nodded and Eva rolled her eyes and left.

"Since when do you talk to Eva?", I asked.

"Since Seth stopped talking to me and Finn moved back to Ireland", he said.

"You and Seth aren't talking? Why?", I asked.

He looked at Eva and I caught on.

"Oh, so you and her are more than talking", I said.

"It only happened once. It wasn't the same, it felt awkward", he said.

"I can't get mad at you for that, not after Roman. How come Seth stopped talking to you? That I don't understand", I said.

"Might as well confess. Eva wasn't the first, but they've all been while you were seeing Roman. Seth didn't like that and we got into a fight over it. A punch here, a punch there. We felt like it wasn't worth fixing. Finn was home sick, so he moved back home", he said.

"Is that why everyone is staring at us?", I asked.

He looked around and then back at me, he smiled.

"Those looks are for me. They saw Roman's interview and they've sort of been teasing me about it", he said.

"I'm so sorry, but I swear I had no idea he was going to do that and by the time I knew what was happening it was too late", I said.

"Relax babe, I know. You would never do something so cruel", he said.

I nodded.

"How is Roman?", he asked.

"Fine", I said.

"Good", he said.

"Hey so I heard Nikki and Seth are dating", I said, trying to change the subject.

He nodded.

"She came to town one day and we saw her on the side of the road, flat tire. We pulled over and Seth fixed it for her, asked her out and she said yes", he said.

"Crazy", I said.

He nodded.

"Everything ok with you?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, um my mom's coming into town. She wants to see me and talk", I said.

"Wow, really? How do you feel about that?", he asked.

He reached over and covered my hands with his. I shrugged.

"Angry, excited, hesitant", I said.

"It's understandable, she left you and you don't know what she wants", he said.

I never told him about the money she stole from me, only Roman. Nikki and Brie knew that.

"Yeah", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I couldn't get the fact that Willa was out with Sami. She didn't say it was a date, she said it was dinner, only dinner. I reached over and grabbed my phone, calling Willa. Straight to voicemail. I slammed my phone back down on the nightstand. I started pacing in my room, someone banged on my bedroom door and I opened it. Dean stood there, eyes closed, hair all over the place.

"Stop pacing", he said.

"How did you know", he stopped me.

"The floor creaks. You probably didn't notice because you were too busy thinking. Would you like to talk?", he said, finally opening his eyes.

"Willa is out with Sami. She said it was dinner, but didn't say if it was a date or not. I tried calling and she doesn't answer. What if they're having sex?", I said.

Dean raised a brow and then yawned.

"She loves you Roman, besides don't you have a thing with Sami. Where she dates both of you. Well I hate to break it to you, but she just might be out on a date with him", he said.

"Don't spare my feelings", I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"Man, I'm not here to spare your feelings. You want that then let me go get Brie", he said.

"I'm just afraid this baby news is gonna come between us", I said.

He shrugged.

"Honestly, it might", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Sami was dropping me off, his hand in mine.

"If you want me to go with you to meet your mom, let me know and I will", he said.

"Thanks, but I think I should meet with her alone", I said.

He nodded. We stopped and he cupped my chin in his hand. He kissed me.

"I love you Willa", he said.

"Love you too", I said.

He smiled and walked away. I wanted to tell him I chose Roman, but how do you put that nicely? I turned my phone back on and it showed a missed call from Roman and a text from my mom.

 _ **"I'll be in Florida tomorrow night. Maybe we can do dinner?"**_ \- mom.

 _ **"Ok"**_ \- Willa.

It was pretty late and I knew Roman must be asleep. I sent a quick text.

 _ **"I hope your call wasn't super important. Sorry my phone was off. I love you and miss you, text me in the morning"**_ -Willa.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

The next morning I woke up and read Willa's text. I sighed and texted her back.

 _ **"Not important. I was just missing you, your side of the bed was cold and I couldn't sleep"**_ -Roman.

Getting a quick reply back.

 _ **"I'll be home soon, just a few things I have to take care of"**_ \- Willa.

 _ **"If you need me, I'm just a phone call away"**_ \- Roman.

 _ **"I know babe, thank you"**_ \- Willa.

 _ **"Tell your dad I said hello"**_ -Roman.

 _ **"I will, have a good practice"**_ \- Willa.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

It was strange, it felt like the day went by quick and before I knew it, it was almost time to meet with my mom.

"You don't have to do this", my dad said.

"What? Yesterday you said I should", I said.

He smiled.

"If you were ready, not forced", he said.

"But I need to do this now or I'll never do it", I said.

He nodded.

"Want me to drive?", he asked.

I shook my head no. He handed me his keys.

"Good luck", he said.

I sent him a smile and I drove to the restaurant. I gave the hostess my name and she showed me to an empty table. I sat and waited. I hope she didn't stand me up. I sent a quick text to Roman.

 _ **"Meeting my mom. What if she doesn't show up?"**_ \- Willa.

 _ **"She will"**_ -Roman.

"Hi baby", I froze.

I shut my eyes and instantly regretted coming. I finally opened my eyes and looked up. She smiled at me. She looked different. She was skinnier, tanner, and just completely different.

"Look at you, how beautiful you look", she said, tears in her eyes.

"So, what do you want? If it's more money I don't have any, you took everything", I said, harsher than I wanted it to sound.

She sighed and sat down.

"I deserve that, that's one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you. I can pay you back", she said.

"I don't want your money", I said.

She looked down.

"So how's Roman?", she asked.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"I just want to catch up Willa. I want to be in your life again. I know I have a lot to make up for and I will make up for it", she said.

"You stole money, not only from my father but from me. I hated you and I told myself that if I ever saw you again I would slap you across your face for what you did, but my dad told me that I shouldn't think that way. Being angry all the time would hurt me", I said.

She wiped her tear away.

"Are you still with, whatever his name was?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"I'm married. His name's Corey Graves. We have two kids, a son and a daughter, Miles and Lily", she said.

"Do they know about me?", I asked.

She nodded.

"That's another reason why I'm here. They want to meet you", she said.

"Do they know you left me? That you stole everything from me?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Just Corey. He was mad when I told him, but forgave me", she said.

"Well I'm fine. I'm engaged and happy. I have a great career", she stopped me.

"Wait, you're engaged?", she asked.

I paused and looked down at my ring finger.

"I knew you and Roman", I stopped her.

"Not to Roman, his name's Sami", I said.

She looked confused. I wiped my tears.

"I know I've missed out on a lot, but I really do want to make this up to you. I'm still your mother and I know when something's wrong. Talk to me", she said.

I bit my lip and then proceeded to fill her in on my situation. She nodded but didn't say a thing till I finished.

"What do I do?", I asked.

"It's like you said, Roman has enough on his plate and with this baby news, his plate is officially full. You will be fighting for his attention and trust me when I say, he will put the needs of his baby first. Can you really stand by as he plays house with his baby's mother, because right now she's going to need someone and Roman is gonna have to step up", she said.

It broke my heart because I knew she was right.

"I love him", I said softly.

She smiled.

"You've always loved him Willa, but it seems to me like it's too late. You have someone else in your life and now so does he", she said.

"But what if the baby isn't his and I marry Sami? What then?", I asked.

"Don't go into a marriage if you're not absolutely sure you're into this man. That is the mistake I made. My parents forced me to stay with a man I thought I loved but I didn't. I wasn't happy Willa and I broke his heart and yours. Don't do what I did baby", she said.


	27. Chapter 27-Rosa

**_Willa_** -

Yesterday I thought speaking with my mom would make my problems go away, that it would fix everything but it just made it ten times worse. I was even more confused. A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in", I said.

My dad walked in.

"So want to talk about it?", he asked.

"I forgave her", I said.

He nodded.

"Good", he said.

"She's married. Has two kids, Miles and Lily. She invited me down to California to meet them. I'm thinking about taking up her offer.", I said.

"You should, those kids have nothing to do with what your mother did", he said.

I nodded.

"She also offered to pay back the money she stole, but I told her I didn't want anything from her", I said.

"Because we don't need it. We did pretty good without it, you and I are like a pretty cool tag team", he said.

I laughed.

"Oh by the way, Sami came by but you were still asleep. He said he would come by later", he said.

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left my almost empty room. After thinking over everything, I knew I had to see Roman and talk to him. I stood and changed my flight to later today. I packed my suitcase and explained everything to my dad. He understood and drove me to the airport. Landing back in Houston I took a taxi to Roman's. I used my key and unlocked the front door. I heard laughter in the kitchen. Walking in I saw Rosa standing beside Roman, his hands on her small bump. Maybe my mother had a point.

"Hey", I said, trying not to sound hurt.

Roman looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you're home. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early? I would have picked you up babe", he said.

"I didn't want to bother you. Sorry I interrupted, I'll go up to my room", I said, walking away.

I grabbed my suitcase. I heard Roman excuse himself and I was half way up the stairs when he took my suitcase from me and helped me.

"She had a doctor's appointment and invited me. I made a decision, until I find out if this baby is mine or not, I'm gonna be there", he said.

He took my suitcase to his room.

"What are you doing? My rooms over here", I said.

He froze and then slowly face me.

"Can we talk in our room? Please", he asked.

I followed him in and he set my suitcase down. I crossed my arms over my chest. He closed the door behind me.

"She has no where to go, so I", I cut him off.

"You moved her in?", I asked.

"What am I suppose to do? Leave her and my child out in the streets. You had no problem letting Brie stay here", he said.

"Brie isn't probably pregnant with your child", I yelled.

He sighed. He placed his hands on his hips and gave me a pleading look. I couldn't say no and I couldn't kick her out. One was being because she was pregnant and the second being that this wasn't my house, so I had no say.

"All of your things are in our room. She'll only be here for a little bit babe, ok. Till she can get back on her feet", he said.

"Fine", I sighed.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I missed you so much, don't leave me again", he said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I was at practice with the guys. Its been two weeks since Willa came home to find Rosa.

"So you're telling me, you moved in your baby mama and your girlfriend is ok with it?", Cushing asked.

I shrugged and nodded.

"Well I don't know if the baby's mine yet", I said.

"I think we can all agree that he's an idiot", Dean said.

"Yeah", all the guys said.

"What?", I asked.

"Man, your girl isn't ok with this. She just said that to make you happy", Watt said.

Everyone nodded.

"It's not like I'm gonna put Rosa first. Willa knows that, she knows I love her more than anything and anyone", I said.

"Even your child?", Cushing asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I would never push Willa aside, ever", I finally said.

"Not intentionally", Watt said.

"You really need to figure this out", Cushing said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Rosa's been here two weeks now and she was acting like she owned the place. Roman said she was just trying to find her comfort zone.

"Willa can you make me a turkey sandwich? Extra mayo, baby's hungry", she said.

I was working on something for Roman. He had charity events and a Halloween haunted house the Texans agreed to work. Then he was on his last preseason game and this game determined if he was starting or not.

"I can't I'm busy", I said.

"Please Willa, I don't think Roman's gonna like that you're starving me", she said.

Sometimes I felt like she was throwing it in my face. The fact that she might be pregnant with his baby. I usually kept quiet and ignored her then she would cry to Roman about how I ignored her. I could tell Roman would get mad at me, but didn't say a word.

"If you're so hungry, get up and make it yourself. I'm not your housemaid", I said, raising my voice a bit.

"But you are an assistant and if I tell you to do something, you do it", she said.

I put my pen down and stood, walking over to her.

"Listen Rosa, yes I'm an assistant but I'm not yours. You aren't dating Roman, I am. I don't have to do anything for you. I don't care if you're pregnant, get off of your lazy ass and do it yourself", I said.

The front door opened and Roman walked in. Dean and Brie behind him. Rosa started crying and I knew she was going to blame it on me.

"What's going on here?", Roman asked.

I opened my mouth to explain.

"She yelled at me and called me lazy. All I asked was if she could make me a sandwich", she cried.

"She's lying, kinda. I didn't yell at her", I said.

Roman gave me a look and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey no more crying, it's not good for the baby", he said, placing his other hand on her bump.

Rosa smiled and placed her hand on top of his. Roman stood and came over to me.

"Please make her the sandwich?", he asked.

"You make her the damn sandwich. Like I told her clearly, I don't work for her, I work for you", I said.

I grabbed my things and was about to head upstairs.

"Then I'm telling you, since you work for me. Make her the sandwich", he said.

"Don't do this Ro, don't", I said.

"Willa, I won't ask again", he said, frustration clear on his face.

He was trying really hard not to snap at me.

"Roman", Dean's voice warned.

Roman looked back at me and then walked into the kitchen. I quickly went upstairs and cried in the bathroom. I was starting to see my mother's point. A soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Willa, let me in", Brie said.

I cleaned my face and then opened the door. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm only in the way. He's a few minutes away from kicking me out of our room and moving her in", I said.

"He will not do that, he loves you", she said.

"I don't think so anymore", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I finished making Rosa's sandwich and took it to her. Dean came over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out back. He slammed the sliding glass door shut.

"What the fuck was that? You order her around now? She's your girlfriend Rome, the love of your life", he said angry.

"She also works for me Dean", I reminded him.

"Now all of a sudden you see her that way. You never forced her to do anything, you made her feel like crap", he said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing too", he said, walking back into the house.

I few minutes later I followed. He and Brie were leaving to catch a movie. I looked at Rosa.

"You should go with them. Have them drop you off at a yogurt shop or something", I said.

"What, why?", she asked.

"I need some alone time with my woman. I've ignored her needs for far too long", I said.

Rosa stood and grabbed her purse, walking out with Dean and Brie. I locked up the house, Brie had a key so she and Rosa could get back in. I walked up to my room and leaned against the door frame. She was working on my schedule.

"If you think I'm going downstairs and making her her damn sandwich", I stopped her.

"Not why I'm here", I said.

I could tell she had been crying. It hurt me to know I was the reason why. I walked in and took my shirt off.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Reminding you of how much I love you", I said.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She moaned.

"Ro, I have to finish this", she said.

"You can do it later. Right now I want you to focus on me", I said.

She smiled.

"Also, I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way that I did. You aren't just my assistant, you are my woman. Not my maid or cook. My woman", I said.

"She just made me so angry. I didn't mean to be rude she just makes me so mad. I hate that she's possibly having your first baby", she said.

"I know sweetheart, like I know the only reason you would ever raise your voice is because they pissed you off and kept pushing your buttons and she might be having my first child, but you will have my second and third, fourth. As many as you want and I can give you. You will also always have me", I said.

"So I get you all to myself tonight?", she asked.

I nodded and she smiled. I grabbed her laptop and papers, moving them onto the night stand. I kissed her cheek.

"Lay back for me", I whispered in her ear.

She did. I removed her shorts and panties and slid my hands up to her thighs. I spread them apart enough for my head to fit.

"This is my second apology", I said.

I licked and sucked. She moaned and tugged on my hair.

"Roman", she moaned.

I groaned. I pulled away and stood, pulling my shorts and briefs down enough. She tossed her tank top off.

"I love you Willa", I said.

"Love you more", she replied.

I laid gently on top of her and kissed her, soft and slow.


	28. Chapter 28-Gone

**_Willa_** -

It was already October and the Texans had a rough start. Roman was busy with charity events, doctor visits, and practice. I was afraid to talk to him and I didn't want to ask him to spend time with me. He was in and out of the house within minutes. He would eat dinner and then shower before heading to bed. I was in the middle of dinner when he and Rosa walked through the door. They had gone to a doctor's appointment.

"Hey Will", he said.

I smiled. He quickly kissed my forehead and then showed me a sonogram.

"Look at that", he said.

I smiled.

"Cool", I said.

He sat down at the table and kept looking at the sonogram.

"Dinner's almost ready", I said.

He looked over.

"Oh, um, Rosa and I already ate. She was hungry so we stopped and got something. I should have called you", he said.

"It's fine, I haven't eaten yet so", I shrugged.

He nodded and continued to look at the sonogram. Rosa went over to him and put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Excited?", she asked him.

He nodded. I texted Brie.

 _ **"Can we talk? When you aren't busy"**_ -Willa.

 _ **"Dean is dropping me off now"**_ \- Brie.

Rosa went to sit down and turned on the tv. Roman stood and smiled.

"Gonna go shower", he said.

I nodded. Brie walked in, Dean behind her.

"Smells really good in here", he said.

"I hope you two are hungry, I made plenty", I said.

"What about Roman?", Brie asked.

"He already ate with Rosa", I said.

Brie served Dean and then herself. I served my plate.

"So what did you want to talk about?", she asked.

Dean was sitting at the table so he couldn't hear.

"How would you feel about taking over for me and working for Roman?", I asked.

"I can do it. How long are you gonna be gone again?", she asked.

"I meant permanently", I said.

She looked up at me.

"What's going on Willa?", she asked.

"My wedding is coming up", she stopped me.

She set her plate down.

"Ok, hold on. Your leaving Roman?", she asked.

"He's better off with Rosa. He's so happy about this baby and I'm starting to think that even if it doesn't end up being his, he's going to want to be in his or her life. He's already attached and I won't make him choose", I said.

I set my plate down.

"Willa I want you to really think about this, about what you're saying", she said.

"I have. So will you?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Don't say anything to Dean till I leave", I said.

"And when's that?", she asked.

"Tomorrow, while he's out at practice", I said.

She nodded. We finished eating. Brie walked Dean to the door and I walked out back. I looked at Sami's name before pressing call.

"Hey babe", he answered.

"Hi", I said.

"My mom and I are just getting the invites ready. You know just in case you are still planning on marrying me next month", he said.

"I already gave Roman my notice. I leave tomorrow, Brie will be working for him now", I said.

"Really?", he asked.

"Yeah, you can send out those invites", I said.

"What about Roman's?", he asked.

"His too", I said.

"Ok, I love you Willa", he said.

"Love you too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

After my shower I couldn't sleep. I felt bad about going out to eat and not letting Willa know or bring her back anything. Thinking about it deeper, I realized I've been neglecting her. The bedroom door opened and Willa walked in.

"Sorry, did I wake you?", she asked.

"No babe", I said.

I sat up and patted the empty side of the bed.

"I'm gonna shower", she said.

"Not yet, come here", I said.

She came over and sat beside me. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"For?", she asked.

"Neglecting you. I've just been so busy with work and then the baby", I said.

"It's fine, I get it", she shrugged.

I cupped her chin in my hand.

"No it's not fine. You mean the world to me and I never want to make you feel like you don't", I said.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She straddled me and I lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"I hope your not too tired", she said.

I shook my head.

"Never too tired for you", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Brie was gonna give me a ride to the airport. I didn't want to tell Joey because I knew he would tell Roman. I only packed a bag. Brie and Nikki could pack the rest of my things and send them to me.

"Willa, I don't feel good about this", she said.

"It's what's best", I said.

"But you don't love Sami. You said you were ending things with him", she said.

"That was before the baby bomb shell", I said.

"So you're only marrying Sami because of Roman and Rosa?", she asked.

"I love Sami", I said.

"Yeah, keep repeating that, you just might start to believe it", she said.

"Just be my friend and understand", I said.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Ok", she said.

She dropped me off and I hugged her.

"You better send me an invite", she said.

"You know I will", I said.

"Call me when you land", she said.

I nodded. Getting to California, my mom was picking me up. She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're here", she said.

"Yeah, me too", I said.

She pulled me towards her family.

"Corey this is my daughter Willa. Will, this is Corey and these are your siblings, Miles and Lily", she said.

"Hi", I said.

"It's good to finally meet you Will, your mom doesn't stop talking about you", Corey said.

I smiled. Corey took my suitcase and my mom looped her arm through mine.

"I'm only here for a few days", I told her.

"I know", she said.

"I figured if I'm getting married I need a dress and what better person than my mother to help me", I said.

She stopped me and smiled.

"Roman asked?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I broke things off with him. I'm marrying Sami next month, he's a really great guy and I know you'll like him", I said.

"Willa", she said in a tone I knew well.

"I know what I'm doing. I didn't come here for your advice", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok", she said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

"What do you mean she's gone? Where?", I yelled.

"I don't know. I thought she was going to Florida, but she didn't", Brie said.

"Rome, calm down", Dean said.

"How can I calm down? My girlfriend just broke up with me in a letter, she left me", I yelled.

"I wonder why", Dean said, hands on his hips.

"What is that suppose to mean?", I asked.

"Maybe if you stopped playing house with Rosa, you would have noticed how unwelcome you made Willa feel. Rosa would hang all over you and you didn't tell her anything once. It made Willa feel like she was in the way and I'm willing to bet that's what the letter she left you said, right", Dean said.

"I told her I was sorry", I said.

"But you didn't do anything to change it. You also told Willa that Rosa was only here for a few weeks, till she got back on her feet and she's still here and before you say anything about Brie still living here, at least she's working and paying her dues", Dean said.

"She's convinced that even after you find out that the baby isn't yours, Rosa is still going to be here and that you and her", I cut Brie off.

"Nothing is going on with Rosa. I love Willa", I said.

I went up to my room and called Willa. Voicemail.

"You can't just leave me like that. You can't just break it off in a letter. I understand why you left, but nothing is going on with her. Like I told you last night, you are my world and right now it's collapsing and I need you to fix it. I know you're not in Florida with Sami. So where are you? I will come and get you and bring you home. Damn it Willa don't do this to us", I said.

I sighed.

"I love you", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I listened to his voicemail and cried. I was a second away from calling him and telling him where I was, but I stopped myself. Nothing was going to change the fact that he was going to be a dad. A small knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

Lily poked her head in and smiled.

"Hi", she said.

"Hi", I replied, wiping my cheeks.

She sat on my bed. She looked a little like me at eight, her eyes were green though.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"Yeah", I said.

"You know what makes me feel better?", she asked.

"What?", I asked.

"Chocolate milk", she said.

I smiled. Corey came in and smiled.

"Is she bugging you? If she is just kick her out", he said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"She's fine", I said.

"Willa's sad daddy. Can you make her chocolate milk and make her feel better", Lily said.

Corey looked at me.

"My chocolate milk is magic", he said to me.

I smiled.

"Come on", he said.

Lily and I followed him out.


	29. Chapter 29-Roman's View

**_Roman_** -

After my shower I couldn't sleep. I felt bad about going out to eat and not letting Willa know or bring her back anything. Thinking about it deeper, I realized I've been neglecting her. The bedroom door opened and Willa walked in.

"Sorry, did I wake you?", she asked.

"No babe", I said.

I sat up and patted the empty side of the bed.

"I'm gonna shower", she said.

"Not yet, come here", I said.

She came over and sat beside me. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"For?", she asked.

"Neglecting you. I've just been so busy with work and then the baby", I said.

"It's fine, I get it", she said.

I cupped her chin in my hand.

"No it's not fine. You mean the world to me and I never want to make you feel like you don't", I said.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She straddled me and I lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"I hope your not too tired", she said.

I shook my head.

"Never too tired for you", I said.

The next morning I woke up early. I watched Willa sleep. She was wrapped in my arms, her back pressed against my chest. I didn't want to get up, but I had too get to work. I kissed her neck and then stood, grabbing my briefs. Once I cleaned up a bit I grabbed my gym bag. I kissed Willa's forehead before leaving.

"I'll see you later gorgeous", I whispered.

She turned over.

* * *

Once at practice, Dean was ignoring me. Finally having enough.

"Ok, what's the deal? What did I do?", I asked.

"You should know. I shouldn't have to tell you", he growled.

JJ Watt and Brian Cushing watched us.

"I'm not a mind reader Dean, I need you to use your voice", I said angry.

"I repeat, I shouldn't have too", Dean said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Look JJ the boyfriends are fighting", Cushing said.

JJ laughed.

"Ok, so what's going on?", JJ asked.

"Remember when we warned him about moving in his possible baby mama? Yeah well, now it's come to bite him in the ass. His girl always makes him dinner. He knows this, yet, the idiot took out his baby mama to dinner", Dean said quickly.

"And you thought this was ok?", Cushing asked.

"She was hungry, I was hungry", Dean cut me off.

"He didn't ask that", Dean said angry.

"No, of course it wasn't ok, but I apologized and she forgave me", I said.

"Did she actually say I forgive you?", JJ asked.

"Well no but", all three shook their heads.

I sighed and nodded understanding.

"I'll make it up to her", I said.

"You better. You've never put anyone before her. This baby might not even be yours", Dean said.

"I know", I sighed.

After practice, Dean came over to mine to pick up Brie. Walking in, she seemed a little nervous. Rosa smiled while eating a bowl of cereal.

"My girl upstairs?", I asked.

I didn't wait for an answer. I dropped my bag by my bedroom door.

"Willa, babe get ready we are going out. I'm all yours tonight", I said, walking into the bathroom.

Empty. I checked the closet, empty. Turning around, I saw a yellow notepad paper sticking out of the pillow. I sat down and opened it.

 _Roman,_

 _Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. This wasn't how I intended on ending things with you. I just couldn't do it in person, it would have made it harder for me to leave. I know you didn't intend on getting Rosa pregnant, but right now she needs you more. You are about to start a family Ro, and I won't stand in the way of that. Be a dad to your kid and be someone Rosa can count on. I could ask you to spend time with me, but that would be too selfish of me. Just know that I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone, but I need to do what's right. You're my best friend and I hope that after this I'll still be yours. I don't want to lose you completely. Don't say it won't work because it did before, try to fall in love with Rosa. I'll have Brie and Nikki collect the rest of my stuff later and Brie will be your new assistant, take it easy on her. Please be safe Roman and don't do anything I'll disapprove of._

 _Love, Willa_

I stood and rushed down the stairs. Brie looked even more nervous.

"Where is she? I'm going to get her and bring her home", I said angry.

Dean looked at her confused and she looked from him to me.

"I don't know, she's just gone", she said softly.

Dean wrapped his arm around her.

"What do you mean she's gone? Where?", I yelled.

"I don't know. I thought she was going to Florida but she didn't", Brie said.

"Rome, calm down", Dean said.

"How can I calm down? My girlfriend just broke up with me in a letter, she left me", I yelled.

"I wonder why", Dean said, hands on his hips.

"What is that suppose to mean?", I asked.

"Maybe if you stopped playing house with Rosa, you would have noticed how unwelcome you made Willa feel. Rosa would hang all over you and you didn't tell her anything once. It made Willa feel like she was in the way and I'm willing to bet that's what the letter she left you said, right", Dean said.

"I told her I was sorry", I said.

"But you didn't do anything to change it. You also told Willa that Rosa was only here for a few weeks, till she got back on her feet and she's still here and before you say anything about Brie still living here, at least she's working and paying her dues", Dean said.

"She's convinced that even after you find out that the baby isn't yours, Rosa is still going to be here and that you and her", I cut Brie off.

"Nothing is going on with Rosa, I love Willa", I said.

I went up to my room and called Willa. Voicemail.

"You can't just leave me like that. You can't just break it off in a letter. I understand why you left but nothing is going on with her. Like I told you last night, you are my world and right now it's collapsing and I need you to fix it. I know you're not in Florida with Sami. So where are you? I will come and get you and bring you home. Damn it Willa don't do this to us", I said.

I sighed.

"I love you", I said.

I found myself calling her dad.

"Hello", he answered.

"Mr. Medina, it's Roman", I said.

"Hey Roman, how's it going? Calling to ask for permission to marry Will?", he asked excited.

"I wish sir, but Will, she's gone. I don't know where she went I thought she might have gone home to you, but I guess not right", I said.

"What do you mean she's gone?", he asked.

"She left me a letter, breaking up with me and now I can't find her. Brie dropped her off at the airport and I don't know", I said.

"Ok, just calm down. I'm sure she's safe and she'll call Roman, she always does", he said.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Yeah, I just don't think she's going to call me. If she calls you, will you let me know. I just want to know she's safe and", I stopped.

"I will", he said.

"Thank you", I said, before hanging up.

A soft knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

It opened and Rosa walked in.

"Is everything ok?", she asked.

"No, everything is not ok", I said.

I stood.

"I'm giving you your two weeks notice. I want you out of my house by then. Go back to where ever you were staying, find a new place, or I don't know. I honestly don't want to hear from you unless it's to give me the results", I said.

"She left you because of me?", she asked.

"No, she left because of me. I was acting like an asshole", I said.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"She'll call me, I know she will", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

I spent most of my week at practice or at the gym. Anything to keep me busy while I waited for Willa to call. Joey came over with pizza tonight.

"Your diet Rome", Brie said.

"Let him have it, he's been working extra hard this week", Dean said, patting my head.

I glared at him and took a bite of the extra cheese pizza.

"Willa called", Joey said.

We all froze, while he kept enjoying his slice.

"This is really good", he said mouth full.

"Joey", I said.

He smiled.

"She called to see how everything was going. How you were and I said fine. She watched your game last Sunday and told me to tell you to stiff arm that son of a bitch next time", he said.

We laughed.

"And Dean, she told me to tell you not to get sacked. She has you on her fantasy league", he said.

"Did she say where she was?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I asked, she wouldn't give it up, sorry", he said.

I nodded.

"She does miss you though. You two are best friends and you said so yourself, that while you were away at college you called each other almost every night. I know it's driving you crazy, I'm sure it's driving her crazy too, not talking", he said.

I nodded.

"I wish she would just come home", I said.

"We all do Rome", Dean said.

"You don't think she would go back to Sami do you?", I asked.

"We hope not", Brie said, squeezing my hand.


	30. Chapter 30-Invited

**_Roman_** -

It was the beginning of November, not a phone call or a text from Willa. I've tried calling and texting, getting no reply in return. Rosa found a job and kept me updated on the baby. Brie came in from getting the mail, she and Dean were moving in together. I saw her stop.

"You ok?", I asked.

She looked up at me. Dean turned to look at her.

"Babe", he said.

"Um", she said.

Dean went over to her and looked at the mail. He sighed and brought whatever it was over to me. Setting it on the counter. An invitation. I opened it.

"She's gonna marry him", I said.

"I got one too, for Dean and I", Brie said.

I crumpled it up and threw it away.

"You're not going to stop it?", Dean asked.

"She made her choice", I said.

"Yeah but we all know how wrong it is. Maybe she's waiting for you to show up and take her away. Fight for her man", Dean said.

"I agree. Roman, don't let her do this. I hate to say it, but do you really want her to end up like her mom", Brie said.

"And what if I do go and I pour my heart out to her and she still wants nothing to do with me? Then what?", I asked.

"Kidnap her", Dean shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Sami's mom was telling me something about the reception. We didn't invite many people, close friends and family only.

"What do you think Willa?", his mom asked.

"Huh, sorry", I said.

"If we put rose petals on the tables", she said.

"Oh, it sounds good", I said.

She nodded and we continued to walk around. I felt someone take my arm, I looked beside me and it was my mom.

"You ok? You keep zoning out", she said.

"I didn't know how much went in to making a wedding", I said.

She nodded.

"But that's not what you're really thinking about", she said.

"I need you to tell me I'm doing the right thing. I just need to hear it once", I said.

"I can't, then I would be lying", she said.

She stopped me and turned me to face her, cupping my face in her hands.

"Willa, this is my last attempt to reach you. To make you understand that if you marry Sami, it would be the worst mistake of your life and you will never be happy. Not as happy as you would be with Roman. He's called and texted, go to him Will", she said.

"I can't, he needs to make a life with his baby and Rosa. I'm just in the way", I said.

"No one knows whose baby that is", she said.

"Just please stop, I know what I'm doing", I said.

I was about to walk away, but she pulled me back.

"Corey knows you don't want to do this either, he and I will not be in that church", she said.

"But", she cut me off.

"We'll be outside in the getaway car because we both know you aren't going to go through with this. Just know you have a way out that day", she said.

She kissed my cheek and joined Corey, my dad, and Trish. All four had sat down and talked about what happened, forgiving wasn't easy for my dad but he did it anyway, for me. I looked around the room and started feeling dizzy, sick to my stomach. I quickly walked out and found a trash can to throw up in.

"Sweetheart you ok?", my dad asked.

"It was just too hot in there", I said.

He nodded, feeling my forehead.

"You feel kinda warm. Have you eaten at all? Maybe you need water", he said.

Trish came over with a water bottle and handed it to me. I took a long drink.

"Having second thoughts?", my dad asked.

"Let me guess, you don't want me marrying Sami either", I said.

"I'm glad you said it first", he said smiling.

Trish elbowed him. Sami came over once he got here.

"Hey baby", he said smiling.

I smiled at him. My dad and Trish walked back inside.

"So rehearsals are tomorrow and then I get to marry you and make you Mrs. Sami Zayn", he said.

My throat went dry and I could feel my heart racing and not in a good way. I was panicking, I felt sick again.

"Aren't you excited?", he asked.

I nodded.

"So when do Brie and Dean get here?", he asked, walking me back inside.

"Tomorrow morning. They have to leave the night of the wedding because Dean has a game that weekend", I said.

He nodded.

"And um, Roman?", he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since leaving him", I said.

Sami nodded.

"Well he always said he was your best friend and no matter what you two went through he should put it aside and be here for you", he said.

"Do you really want him here or are you just saying that?", I asked smiling.

"I don't want him here, but I know you do. I want you happy", he said.

I nodded. The next day I was picking up Brie and Dean from the airport. Brie hugged me and then Dean.

"How have you been?", Dean asked.

"Busy", I said.

He nodded. We loaded the car and drove to my dad's. Brie had to try on her bridesmaids dress.

"You ok Will? You seem out of it", Brie said.

"Fine", I said.

After trying on her dress, she came over to sit beside me.

"Do you know if Roman is coming?", I asked.

She sighed.

"He's not. He said he couldn't watch the love of his life marry someone else", she said.

I nodded.

"Rosa moved out, well he kinda made her", she said.

"Oh", I said.

"Oh, that's it? I thought you would at least call him or something", Brie said.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, I'm sorry", I said, standing and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I tried playing videos games, but I would get killed everytime. I turned off my system and tossed my control on the coffee table. The front door opened and Joey walked in.

"I brought you dinner", he said.

"You didn't have to do that", I said standing.

"I did. I'm pretty sure you don't know how to use a stove or a microwave, seeing as Willa always cooked", he said.

I put a fry in my mouth.

"I can use a microwave", I mumbled.

Joey chuckled.

"Oh by the way I won't be here till Saturday night", he said.

"You have a date?", I asked.

"No I have a wedding to go to", he said.

"She invited you?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm going because I have a feeling she won't go through with it. I have a bet going with Dean. He says she'll make it up to Sami and I say she won't", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because he's not you", he said, about to walk out.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"I leave later tonight, using the jet, text me and I'll wait for you", he said.

I shook my head.

"I can't be there", I said.

"You would really miss your best friend's wedding? No matter what you've been through, you should still be there for her", he said.

He walked out.


	31. Chapter 31-Gone

**_Willa_** -

I was looking at myself in the full length mirror. My heart was beating fast and I felt queasy. I took a deep breath.

"You ok?", Nikki asked.

"Yeah, fine, totally calm", I said quickly.

She and Brie glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Then why are you practically hyperventilating?", Brie asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick", I said.

Nikki quickly followed and placed a towel in front of me so I wouldn't get any on my dress.

"Maybe it's something that you ate?", Nikki suggested.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to do this", Brie said.

I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth again. I saw my mom walk in, I went out to the room.

"You look great. A little pale and sick. Are you sure you're feeling ok?", my mom asked, feeling my forehead.

"I feel fine, I need to sit. Man this dress is really tight, it wasn't this tight when I tried it on", I said, fanning myself.

"Just breath Will", my mom said, fanning me.

"In and out, in and out Will", Nikki said.

I did as she said while trying to find a way to loosen the dress, it was really tight.

"We'll be outside", Brie said.

They left the room and my mom took my hands.

"Corey's in the getaway car, when you're ready", she said.

"Mom", I sighed.

"Don't make the same mistake I did Willa, please", she said.

I nodded. My dad walked in, I stood and he hugged me.

"I'll see you _**out**_ there", she said.

She kissed my cheek and walked out.

"You ready?", my dad asked.

"You didn't happen to see Roman out there, did you?", I asked hopeful.

He shook his head. I nodded. We were about to leave the room when someone knocked. My dad answered and opened the door wider. Roman stood there in a suit, he smiled.

"Wow, you look amazing", he said.

"I'll give you two a minute", my dad said.

He closed the door behind him.

"You came", I said.

He nodded.

"No matter what, you're my best friend and even if you aren't marrying me, I'm gonna be there for you", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He looked me up and down.

"You're absolutely beautiful", he said.

"I don't feel like it", I said.

A tear slid down my cheek and he reached over, wiping it with his thumb.

"If this is what you want I won't stop you, but I just have to say something, call it my last attempt", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"I love you. You aren't only my friend, but the love of my life and I'm sorry for hurting you. I need you in my life Will and if I can't have you as more then come back and work for me. You don't have too live with me", he said.

"I can't", I said, I was on the verge of more tears.

"Why not? If it's Sami, I'm sure he can find a job in Houston", I cut him off.

"It's not Sami, it's me. I would be too tempted", I said.

He bit his lip.

"Me too", he said softly.

I looked down at my hands. I heard him come closer, his hand cupped my chin and lifted my head to face him.

"One last kiss?", he asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed mine on his chest. He pulled away.

"I don't want to let you go", he whispered.

He held me for a few more minutes, a knock at the door.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Sweetheart, it's time", my dad said.

"Ok", I said.

Roman let me go and walked back towards the door. He opened it and sent my dad a nod. My dad looked at me.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Give me another minute, I swear just a minute alone", I said, I couldn't hold my tears in anymore.

He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I walked down the aisle to sit beside Dean and Joey. Sami saw me and glared, I sent him a nod.

"So did you talk to her?", Dean asked.

"I can have the jet ready if we are making a getaway", Joey said.

I shook my head. Dean squeezed my shoulder.

"I say you stand up and stop this", Dean whispered.

I chuckled.

"You just want to win your bet", I said.

"Yes and no. You both are my friends, I want you both happy and together", Dean said.

My family was here as well, each of them giving me an I'm sorry look. A few more minutes passed and still no Willa. Brie came down the aisle and up to Sami. She leaned over to whisper to him.

"Shit, she did it", Joey said smiling.

"Did what?", Dean asked.

"She left, I win", he said smirking.

"Damn it Willa", Dean said, handing over $200.

I looked back over at Brie and Sami. He found me and glared. He came over, Seth standing between us.

"What the hell did you say to her?", he yelled.

"Not here Sami", Seth growled at him.

Everyone was looking at us and whispering. My mom looked excited and so did my dad.

"Listen man, I just told her I was here. Whatever she did after that is all her", I said, I stood and shrugged.

Before I could react he punched me.

"You did something", he yelled, Seth was pulling him back.

I cupped my jaw and I could taste blood. My mom came over to me and placed her hands on my chest, stopping me from going after him.

"If she left you it was because she knew she was making a mistake. She doesn't love you Sami. Willa has always loved me, everyone here knows that. Even you, but like I said I didn't tell her anything other than letting her know I was here for her", I yelled.

"Where is she?", he yelled at me.

"I don't know. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here, I'd be with her", I yelled back.

"Ok stop, let's all calm down", Brie yelled.

Willa's dad came over to us and sighed.

"She left with her mother", he said.

"What?", Sami and I said.

"Her mom's gone and so is the car. She left with her, went through the back door", he said.

I pulled my phone out and so did Sami. Straight to voicemail. I looked over at Sami and it looked like his did too.

"Listen, there is nothing we can do now except go home. Sami I'm sorry, I truly am", her dad said.

Sami sighed. I tried Willa again.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I went back to the hotel room with my mom. I had changed into extra clothes she had for me.

"You ok?", Corey asked.

"I don't feel sick to my stomach anymore", I said.

"That was the nerves", my mom said.

"Hungry?", Corey asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm starting to feel guilty. I shouldn't have left the way I did, I should have talked to Sami. Maybe I should go talk to him now", I said, panicking.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Corey said.

"Why?", I asked.

"By now I'm sure he knows you're gone. He's gonna be really mad and might say things he'll regret later", my mom said.

I nodded.

"So are you staying here in Florida or going to Houston?", my mom asked.

"Or you could come to California with us. We would love to have you", Corey said.

I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

We were at Willa's house, even my family. Her dad was trying to call her, I was too.

"You don't know what hotel they're at?", I asked.

Her dad shook his head no.

"She'll call when she's ready", my mom said.

I called one last time and left a voicemail.

"Baby call me as soon as you can. We're all worried about you, just let us know you are safe", I said.

I hung up.

"She'll call Roman", my mom said.

She hugged me and I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Corey was able to change their tickets for tonight. He got me one as well. We were waiting to board the flight. I heard Roman's voicemail and saw all of my dad's missed calls.

"You should call your dad Will", my mom said.

I nodded and dialed his number.

"Willa, where are you?", my dad asked right as he answered.

"I'm fine dad, I'm with mom", I said.

"Where?", he asked.

"Just know I'm safe and I'll call you again soon", I said.

"Willa", he said.

"Dad just trust me ok. I love you dad", I said.

He sighed.

"I love you too", he said.

Before I could hang up.

"You should call Roman", he said his voice low.

"I can't talk to him right now. Dad, I really need to think about me right now. Just tell him I'm safe", I said.

"Ok", he sighed.

"Dad", I said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Tell him I'm sorry and that I love him but", I didn't know what to say.

"I know what to tell him. You be safe and keep in touch", my dad said.

"Ok, bye", I said.

I hung up.

"Willa, time to get on the plane", my mom said.

I nodded and grabbed my purse. My mom placed her hand on my back.

"You're gonna love California", my mom said.

I smiled.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

"She said she was sorry and that she loves you, but right now she needs to think about herself", her dad said.

I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Did she say when she was coming back?", I asked.

"No son", he said.

"Where is she?", I asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say, just what I told you and that she'll keep in touch", he said.

My dad came over to me.

"You didn't tell her Rosa took an early paternity test, did you?", my dad asked.

I shook my head no. Her dad looked between me and mine.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

I sighed.

"I found out about this paternity test she could do while still pregnant. She did it and the baby is not mine", I said.

Her dad smiled and looked excited.

"Why didn't you tell her Roman?", my sister asked.

"Because I wanted her to pick me of her own free will, because she loved me", I said.

"Well she does love you. Now it's just a matter of waiting", my mom said.

"I'll wait for as long as she needs. I won't lose her again", I said.


	32. Chapter 32-Thank You

Thank you all for checking out "Only Exception", it really means alot to me that alot of you have stuck with me and continue to read what I put out. Thank you for the Reviews/Follows/Favorites. Sequel to this story should be up, it might not be a long story, hope you check it out.

Sequel is called, **"Still Into You"**.

Special thanks: vkchev74, justkimmy, JayjayLove, Wolfgirl2013, Ctinaisfashion, nina, nattiebroskette, labella23, caz21, niki, calwitch, sebastianm101, Guest (All), Kalea N Reigns, ChelleLew, GlamaHart32, Esther Reigns, twilightpanther83, Kaidence, bella315, BlissfulRiot, Wolfgirl2013, LetitReigns525, RKOSHEILDLOVER34, lunaticprincess7085, ambrose-kohli-girl, MadisonJM, RomansLady.

If I missed you I'm sorry.


End file.
